Yo solo quise hacerte feliz
by mishaaRockz
Summary: Bella se encuentra con su exnovio en la universidad, quien le hace recordar un pasado que aún no logra olvidar ya que él fue su primer amor, ¿logrará superarlo o seguirá obsesionada al pasado?
1. Un pasado que aún no logro olvidar

**Hola Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, "Yo solo quise hacerte feliz" (no es shot) espero les gusté, quiero saber que piensan sobre la historia, que esperan de ella, etc, quiero saber sus opiniones.**

**Algunos hechos de la historia están basados en hechos reales (no es broma) por eso espero que disfruten la historia como yo la disfrute escribiéndola. Bueno sin más por ahora, disfruten la lectura (:**

**Y gracias a las personas que inspiraron este fic, porque sin ellas no tendría tanta imaginación.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Un pasado que aún no logro olvidar.**

-Bella despierta, ya es hora de que vayas a la escuela-escuché a mi madre detrás de la puerta de mi habitación gritarme.

-¡5 minutos más mamá!-detestaba despertarme para ir a la escuela, no era algo que realmente me agradara, no quería ver ciertas caras en la escuela que me provocaban dolor.

Me levanté de la cama más de a fuerzas que de ganas, me cambié lo más rápido que pude, quería pasar desapercibida por las personas, me puse unos jeans, una playera blanca y una sudadera negra, tomé mi mochila y bajé a desayunar.

-Te irá bien hija, no te preocupes por lo que puedan decir de ti-mi mamá siempre era positiva conmigo pero en estos momentos no quería que fuera así, ella no sabía cómo me sentía realmente, todo lo que tenía que pasar en cuanto llegara a la escuela, las miradas, los comentarios, etc. Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-Lo sé mamá, estaré bien lo prometo-le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de casa.

El autobús ya me esperaba afuera, subí y me senté en el último asiento, no vi ninguna cara conocida en el camión. Cuando llegué a la escuela, quedé boca abierta al ver la magnitud de la escuela, se notaba desde la entrada que la escuela era privada, aparte todos los estudiantes se veían creídos, y orgullosos, como detestaba eso, no entiendo porque mi madre escogió esta escuela si era demasiado cara, yo nunca le pedí esto, pero ella estaba segura que yo tenía potencial intelectual y que merecía estar en una escuela así, no le encuentro el más mínimo sentido, en cualquier escuela sería igual de responsable con mis tareas.

Me puse mis audífonos para no escuchar comentarios. Al entrar a la escuela sentí muchas miradas observándome entrar, eran miradas de crítica, envidia quizás, no lo sabía realmente. _Por favor que no vea a Edward Cullen, por favor, por favor_ pensaba en mi interior. Pero es que solo a Renee se le ocurrió inscribirme en la misma universidad que mi ex novio, el cual me hizo sufrir demasiado al enamorarse de una de mis mejores amigas, Alice, lo bueno que mi amiga no le hizo caso, esas si eran amigas, pero ahora ella estaba lejos, se había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra, mi otra mejor amiga Ángela se había ido a México a estudiar y yo me había quedado sola, en Forks, sin nadie que me apoyara en estos momentos, más que mi madre y mi padre, Charlie.

Supongo que la mayoría en la escuela conocía a Edward Cullen, el chico más popular, por eso es que todos me miraban, sabía quién era, tan solo una chica más en la lista de las conquistas de Cullen. _Bella tienes que dejar de pensar en eso, tienes que dejar de pensar en él, solo te haces daño a ti misma_. Seguí caminando en busca de mi salón, la carrera que iba a estudiar era Periodismo, como no encontraba el edificio de la carrera me dirigí hacia la dirección.

-Buenos días, disculpe, no sé dónde queda el edificio de Periodismo, podría decirme por favor.

-Buenos días, ve el edificio que está en frente de usted, detrás de ese está el de periodismo.

-Muchas gracias-le dije mientras miraba el edificio de enfrente.

-¿Estás segura de que ella es? Si, ella es, yo los vi juntos el semestre pasado, se veían muy felices, se les terminó el amor muy rápido, pero como pudo alguien como Edward Cullen andar con alguien como…ella-escuché murmullos a lado de mi, eran dos chicas, rápido les lancé una mirada asesina para que dejaran de observarme como bicho raro. Sus comentarios habían herido mis sentimientos pero no quería demostrarlo frente a ellas.

Salí corriendo de la dirección en busca del edificio, cuando por fin lo encontré entre al salón, busqué un lugar donde sentarme, encontré un lugar vacío en medio del salón, no lo dude dos veces y fui a sentarme. Después comencé a ver los rostros de los que serían mis nuevos compañeros, muchas caras nuevas, eso me agradaba. Me sentí aliviada por un momento, nadie me conocía ahí.

-No lo puedo creer, es la mismísima Bella Swan en nuestro territorio-esa voz yo la conocía, oh oh, eso no me agradaba, giré hacia atrás de donde provenía la voz.

-¿Viniste a rogarle a Edward que vuelva contigo o que haces aquí?-era Jessica una ex de Edward, con la cual anduvo durante el tiempo que nosotros habíamos terminado por primera vez y yo de idiota le rogué porque volviéramos por segunda vez y el dijo que sí. Ahora me arrepiento tanto de eso, pero ya las cosas habían pasado.

-Ni loca vuelvo con ese patán, es todo tuyo-le dije sin mirarla a los ojos, dándole la espalda, lo cual supongo le molesto.

-Tú sabes bien que Edward no es de una sola chica para toda la vida, te debió advertir él desde un principio, a él solo le gusta divertirse, ya sabes pasar el tiempo.

-Sí, debí saberlo-lo dije en voz baja y ella no me escucho. Como vio que no le estaba prestando mucha atención se fue a sentar a su lugar, por suerte estaba lejos de mí.

Las clases comenzaron, demonios ahora tendría que soportar a Jessica toda la carrera, bueno si es que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para terminarla, con solo verla te dabas cuenta que estaba hueca y era una zorra. Durante las primeras cuatro clases no hice conversación con nadie, aún me sentía algo intimidada por la presencia de Jessica.

En la hora del receso fui a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer, ahí estaba Jessica y sus amigas igual de huecas que ella supongo, no las conocía bien. En las mesas de la cafetería logré ver a lo lejos a Emmet, uno de los mejores amigos de Edward, supuse que él andaba por ahí, así que me dirigí a otro lado a comer antes de que Emmet me viera, terminé comiendo detrás de uno de los edificios, sola. Como extrañaba tanto a mis amigas, las que me daban su apoyo en momentos como este.

*FLASHBACK*

-¿Dónde estamos Edward?-le pregunté mientras bajaba de su coche y él me destapaba los ojos.

-En uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, se llama "Amore" es comida italiana-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano para entrar, me sentía tan feliz a su lado.

Durante la cena los dos no paramos de hablar y mirarnos a los ojos, a pesar de que no éramos tal para cual, nos entendíamos muy bien, él era el indicado para mí. Nos complementábamos a la perfección.

-Te amo, mi princesa-me dijo Edward en el oído cuando se acercó a darme un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo igual te amo Edward-le dije susurrando al oído.

-Tú y yo seremos felices para siempre, nuestro amor no tendrá fin Bells-me decía mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo-Cierra los ojos, tengo un regalo para ti.

Yo obedecí y cerré los ojos, sentí como Edward tocaba mi mano mientras ponía sobre uno de mis dedos un anillo de plata. Abrí los ojos inmediatamente.

-¡Que hermoso Edward! Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado-dije al ver el anillo de plata puesto en mi dedo.

-No es ninguna molestia amor, lo hago con mucho cariño porque te amo y eres el amor de mi vida-sacó otro anillo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó para que yo se lo pusiera a él.

-No es algo justo Edward, tu compraste los dos anillos y yo no te di nada-me sentí apenada por eso mientras le ponía el anillo en el mismo dedo que yo en su mano.

-No importa amor, solo quiero que los dos lo traigamos como muestra de nuestro amor-me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro a la cual no podía negarme-además ya viste lo que dice al reverso.

-No-me quité mi anillo para ver lo que decía, cuando lo giré vi que tenía grabada la palabra "Beward" mis ojos se nublaron, estuve a punto de llorar de emoción pero me contuve-nuestros nombres se ven bien juntos-fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo Bella Swan?-su pregunta me desconcertó-no te asustes-Edward se percató de que no entendía lo que me decía-solo estoy hablando metafóricamente, sabes que pienso pedirte matrimonio, algún día cuando seamos más grandes, aún somos jóvenes para eso.

-Claro que me quiero casar contigo, mi amor, te amo-le dije abrazándolo.

-Y aquí es cuando el padre dice: "El novio puede besar a la novia"-me dijo mirándome a los ojos y dándome un beso en los labios, el cual disfrute, como siempre lo hacía, sus besos eran tiernos, con mucho amor-ahora eres mi esposa, eres solamente mía-dijo cuando por fin nuestros labios se separaron.

-Soy tuya Edward, siempre lo he sido-le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Los recuerdos nublaban mi mente, tenía que olvidarlos, debía olvidarlos, más no quería, era demasiado masoquista para hacerlo. No pude evitar llorar, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos inmediatamente después de recordar los bellos momentos que pasé junto a Edward. Cuando menos lo pensé dieron el timbre para entrar de nuevo al salón, revisé mi horario tendría 2 clases de Lenguas y después al final Literatura.

Me dirigí al salón de lenguas, había elegido el idioma inglés, ya sabía masomenos pero para reafirmarlo. Por suerte en esa clase no estaba Jessica, supongo que ella había elegido otro idioma, no me la imaginaba hablando otro idioma. Mi maestra de idiomas se llamaba Irina, se veía una maestra muy preparada, creo que sería fácil pasar su materia.

-Hola-no me había dado cuenta que en la silla a lado mío tenía a una chava que me estaba saludando.

-Hola-contesté amablemente.

-Me llamo Elizabeth Lee, pero puedes decirme Liz-era una chica pelirroja, estaba vestida casual como yo con unos jeans, converse y una sudadera morada, genial no se veía creída ni orgullosa como todos los demás ahí.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan pero puedes decirme Bella-le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mucho gusto Bella-ella de igual forma me sonrió.

Qué alegría, por fin tendría una nueva amiga y no estaría sola en esto. Las dos no hablamos mucho durante las dos horas de clase, porque la maestra estaba dando un repaso de algunos temas básicos de inglés.

-Nos vemos mañana Liz-le dije antes de salir del salón.

-Ok, hasta mañana Bella-me dijo despidiéndose a lo lejos.

Corrí hacia el salón donde se supone que tenía que tomar la clase de Literatura, era en el mismo edificio que Lenguas pero hasta la otra orilla. Cuando entré al salón me senté hasta el final del salón sin voltear a ver a nadie. La maestra de literatura aún no llegaba, así que me puse mis audífonos y escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos sobre el pupitre. Me percaté de que entró la maestra pero ella no se dio cuenta que traía los audífonos puestos así que no me los quité, seguí escuchando música.

La maestra empezó a pasar lista.

-Cullen, Edward Cullen-inmediatamente me quité los audífonos y la gorra de la sudadera cuando escuché a la maestra decir ese nombre.

-WTF?-dije en voz baja que solo me escuché yo. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, estar en la misma universidad que él era suficiente para mí, pero ahora compartir una clase con él, no lo podía soportar.

-Aquí-contestó Edward a la lista. Estaba vestido con unos jeans, unos mocasines negros, una playera roja con una camisa cuadrada desabrochada. En cuanto contestó a la lista se quitó sus gafas de sol.

La maestra siguió con la lista.

-Swan, Bella Swan-dijo buscando quien alzaba la mano.

Vi que Edward al escuchar ese nombre también giró a buscarme, cuando alcé la mano nuestros ojos se encontraron, mis ojos se volvieron a nublar al volverlo a ver. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto? SI yo creía conocerlo tan bien, era el hombre perfecto para mí, pero él cambió después del accidente de su estúpida hermana Rosalie, su adoración, solo estuvo una semana en coma, y con eso Edward había cambiado totalmente. Su hermana me odiaba y por su culpa habíamos terminado, Edward le pidió que dejara de tomar y ella, muy lista, le pidió a cambio que terminara conmigo.

*FLASHBACK*

Abrí la puerta de mi casa al escuchar el coche de Edward, me sorprendía que a media semana viniera a mi casa, ya que sabía que estaba muy ocupado con el equipo de futbol, la escuela, etc.

-Edward, que milagro que viniste entre semana, entra-le dije pero el tardó en responder.

-Prefiero caminar, ¿quieres caminar?-lo notaba algo tenso.

-Am...Está bien, espérame aquí voy por una sudadera-subí rápidamente a mi cuarto por una sudadera, antes de bajar me asomé por mi ventana para ver a Edward, estaba recargado sobre la pared, estaba nervioso, lo cual no me gustaba, caminaba de un lado a otro, se tapaba la boca con la mano y meneaba la cabeza. Estaba asustada por lo que pudiera suceder enseguida.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y salí a la puerta.

-Lista, vamos Ed-le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Edward tomó mi mano como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía, acarició mi mano con sus dedos, se aferró a mi mano como si no quisiera soltarla.

-Bella…yo…tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo soltando mi mano y haciendo que nos detuviéramos mientras íbamos caminando.

-Dime-tomé su rostro entre mis manos para levantarlo porque no se animaba a mirarme.

-Es sobre Rosalie, ella… ya despertó-no sé porque le costaba tanto trabajo decirme eso, está bien que su hermana y yo no nos llevábamos bien, pero era su hermana.

-Me alegro muchísimo Edward-no pude evitar abrazarlo, al hacerlo él se aferro tanto a mí, noté que su respiración se volvió cortada, como si estuviera reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿Pasa algo? Desde que llegaste por mí te noto raro Edward, dime que pasa-le dije mirándolo a los ojos y tomándolo de la mano.

-Le pedí a Rosalie que dejara de tomar, para que no volviera a ocurrir ningún accidente, y ella me prometió que lo dejaría.

-Genial, eres un gran hermano para ella-seguía sin entender entonces porque estaba así de nervioso.

-Pero es que mi hermana…pidió algo a cambio-no sabía que esperarme de Rosalie, sabía que me odiaba.

-¿Qué te pidió? Dímelo de una vez por todas-le contesté casi gritándole, de lo cual me arrepentí unos segundos después.

-Me pidió… que terminara contigo a cambio de que ella no tomara, y yo…

-Y tu aceptaste-no lo dejé terminar la frase.

-No tenía otra alternativa Bella, es mi hermana y no la quiero perder otra vez, lo sabes-dijo con una mirada triste.

-Entonces… ¿yo que soy para ti Edward? Entiendo que Rosalie sea tu hermana, pero si dices amarme, lucha por lo que dices sentir por mí, lucha por nuestro amor-me di cuenta que volvía a gritarle pero se lo merecía.

Sentí como se iba formando un nudo en mi garganta, mi respiración comenzó a cortarse como la de Edward hace unos minutos. No pude contener mis lágrimas.

-Bella sabes que te amo…más que a nada en el mundo, pero es mi hermana, mi niña, y no la pienso perder de nuevo-me di cuenta que a Edward también se le nublo la vista, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Y siempre la que termina perdiendo con todo esto soy yo, todo por amarte como te amo, por perdonarte todo para seguir adelante juntos pero parece que eso a ti no te importa-no podía contener el coraje que sentía por dentro y más que nada la decepción.

-Bella…-Edward tomó mi mano acariciándola-perdóname, soy un idiota.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, y la idiota soy yo por haberme enamorado de alguien que no siente lo mismo por mí y no lucha por ese amor-fue lo último que le dije y me fui corriendo hacia mi casa.

Nunca me volvería a enamorar, nunca lo volvería a hacer, no creo en el amor, no creo, tenía que prometérmelo a mí misma. Pero no podía mentirme a mí misma, aún estaba jodidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, no sé que tenía él que me hipnotizaba. Quizás porque él había sido mi primer amor, tal vez por eso yo seguía así de enamorada de él.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Edward no me quitó la mirada de encima hasta que Jessica le habló para distraerlo.

-Presente-contesté a la maestra, por un momento había olvidado que no había respondido aún.

Durante la clase traté de no mirar a Edward pero no podía evitarlo, sentí sus miradas también de vez en cuando, y también sentí la mirada de la estúpida de Jessica. Esto realmente iba a ser un martirio, ya deseaba que se acabaran las clases. La clase de Literatura la amaba desde preparatoria pero ahora sería de las clases más detestadas por mí.

La maestra empezó a hacer preguntas, algunas de las cuales yo sabía la respuesta, pero no quería participar, sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar pero no debía hacerlo, me mostraría débil frente a Edward, y eso nunca pasaría. La clase se me hizo eterna, esos 45 minutos me parecieron una eternidad, cuando por fin escuché el timbre que anunciaba la salida, no tardé ni menos de un minuto en estar fuera del salón. Me dirigí corriendo hacia la puerta de la escuela, ni presté atención a que en la puerta estaba Liz, mi nueva amiga, si podría llamarse así, y me estaba saludando a lo lejos, pero no le presté atención.

Por fin llegué a mi casa, mi papá como era de costumbre aún no llegaba del trabajo, mi mamá me había dejado un recado en el refrigerador.

_Bella salí a comprar algunas cosas del mandado_

_Y después iré a visitar a tu tía_

_Dejé comida en el refrigerador por si gustas calentarte algo_

_Nos vemos más tarde_

_Con amor._

_Mamá_

No tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería llorar, encerrarme en mi cuarto, estar sola, eso es lo que quería hacer. Subí a mi cuarto, cerré con seguro, aventé la mochila al piso y me acosté sobre mi cama a llorar. Ya sabía que en cualquier momento me encontraría a Edward en la escuela, pero porque diablos tenía que ser en el mismo salón. Me había prometido a mi misma que tenía que olvidarlo, de alguna manera u otra, tenía que hacerlo, solo estaba siendo masoquista conmigo misma. ¿Por qué a él se le hacía tan fácil olvidar a una persona de la cual decía estar muy enamorado y a mí me costaba tanto? ¿Por qué no soy como las demás personas que olvidan y siguen adelante? ¿Por qué no superaba a mi primer amor y seguía pensando aún en él? Seguí cuestionándome por un rato, sin llegar a ninguna respuesta específica.

Quería distraerme, saqué mis libretas de mi mochila y me puse a hacer mi tarea, a pesar de que mi mente se encontraba concentrada en la tarea, en mi mente seguía apareciendo el nombre y la imagen del estúpido de Edward Cullen. _Edward te amo, no me dejes, Edward regresa por favor, Edward no me olvides, para siempre recuerda que este amor es para siempre, nuestro amor no tiene fin Bella._

-Idiota, estúpido, ¿por qué me enamorabas para después decirme adiós? Y cuando por fin aceptabas tus sentimientos de nuevo hacia mí, me confiesas que de la que estás enamorado es de mi mejor amiga-dije mis pensamientos en voz alta-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw-grité y pedaleé sobre mi cama como una niña de 4 años.

A la hora de haber empezado a hacer mi tarea, ya la había terminado, necesitaba distraerme, busqué cualquier libro para leer, pero no estaba de ánimo para leer. Saqué mi reproductor de uno de mis cajones y me volví a recostar sobre mi cama, le puse en Reproducción Aleatoria. Y para mi suerte, eran canciones que me recordaban a Edward: Nada de nada (Marco di Mauro), Ojala pudiera borrarte (Maná), La frase tonta de la semana (La Quinta Estación), Algo de ti (Paulina Rubio). No pude evitar seguir llorando, mis lágrimas eran interminables, hacía tiempo que lloraba por Edward y aún lo seguía haciendo de vez en cuando, cuando recordaba los momentos que viví a su lado.

Después de un rato, me quedé profundamente dormida, empecé a soñar con Edward, no lo veía físicamente en mis sueños, pero escuchaba su voz.

_Bella lo nuestro solo fue un mágico sueño _

_A veces lo sueños son mejor que la realidad_

_No me mereces Bella, solo te hago sufrir y eso es lo que menos quiero_

_Aléjate de mí Bella, sabes que es lo mejor para los dos._

_Que no entiendes que ya no te amo, no te hagas daño y entiende que de la que estoy enamorado es de Alice, no de ti._

Recordaba algunas frases de Edward como si fueran guiones de películas. Pero siempre era verdad lo que decía, solo me hacía daño, aún no entendía que el ya me había olvidado, ya no me amaba, yo ya no le importaba como lo había hecho antes cuando eramos novios, eso me entristecía demasiado.

**Que les pareció? Lo disfrutaron igual que yo? Espero que asi haya sido. Les prometo que en cuanto tenga inspiración y me ponga a escribir el nuevo capítulo lo subiré enseguida, no quiero dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo como lo hice con mi fic Lazos de Sangre, este fic será más corto.**

**Si les gusto el capítulo recomiéndenme. Y también les recomiendo mi shot "Que tu cama sea mi hogar" pueden buscarlo en mi perfil.**

**Quiero saber sus opiniones por favor, déjenme un Review. No creen que me lo merezco? Si verdad, yo se que si (:**

**Saludos a todos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**ATT: mishaaRockz.**

**PD: Si quieren mi correo, dejen el suyo en el review**


	2. Debes seguir tus sueños

**Heeeeey! Hoy amanecí inspirada así que rápido me puse a hacer el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero sea de su agrado, gracias por los 2 comentarios en el primer capitulo, en verdad me alegra saber que les gusto mi cap. Sobre todo los flashback :D**

**Pues disfruteen este capítulo **

**CAPÍTULO 2: Debes seguir tus sueños**

-Bella, despierta, te quedaste dormida, ya es hora de ir a la escuela-no podía creer que me había dormido así con la ropa que traía puesta.

-No quiero ir a la escuela mamá, no me siento bien-odiaba mentirle a mi mamá, aunque ya sabía que con ella no funcionaban las mentiras.

-Hija, ¿qué tienes? Algo te pasa-hubo un silencio por unos segundos-ya viste al desgraciado de Edward en la escuela ¿verdad?-el simple hecho de recordar su nombre me hacía ponerme triste.

-Si-me escondí debajo de las cobijas-pero eso no es lo peor de todo mamá.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa linda?-adoraba que mi mamá se preocupara tanto por mí, pero si seguía así iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Es que Edward y yo compartimos una clase juntos-mis lágrima salieron de mis ojos y abracé a mi mamá.

-Ay hija, creo que fue una mala idea mandarte a esa universidad, lo siento demasiado, fue mi culpa-mi mamá se aferró a mi abrazo.

-No te culpes, esa es una gran universidad, la culpa la tiene ese idiota por tener la clase de Literatura al igual que yo, pero no te preocupes mamá veré si puedo cambiar la clase por otra, supongo que me dirán que sí.

-Está bien hija, pero ya nada de lágrimas-mi mamá limpió son su mano las lágrimas en mi rostro-ya no llores, nadie merece tus lágrimas y menos ese…. Maldito.

-Ok mamá, bueno ahora me pondré otra ropa, no puedo ir así a la escuela-me levanté rápido y me fui directo al baño no quería que mi mamá siguiera viendo llorando, sabía que sufría por mí.

Me puse otros jeans, una playera de manga larga negra y unos tennis rojos. Bajé a tomarme un vaso de leche antes de salir. Mi papá estaba abajo, no se dio cuenta que yo acababa de llorar.

-Suerte en tu segundo día hija-me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias papá, que te vaya bien en el trabajo-le dije antes de salir.

Como ayer, el camión me esperaba fuera de mi casa, subí y me senté en el último asiento, al llegar a la escuela, me encontré a Liz en el camino al edificio.

-¡Bella!-me gritó al verme y fue a saludarme.

-¡Liz!-bueno por lo menos mi día había empezado bien, sin ver a Edward y viendo a la que pronto sería una gran amiga mía.

-Me alegra encontrarte, me enteré que estudias periodismo, yo estudio filosofía y letras, estoy cerca de tu edificio-se veía entusiasmada.

-Ah mira que bien, a mí me alegra haberte conocido, no conozco casi a nadie aquí y no tengo ningún amigo, mis amigas se fueron a estudiar fuera de Forks-le dije fingiendo un poco el entusiasmo.

-Pero ahora no estás sola, y ya tienes a una nueva amiga, me tienes a mí-me dijo sonriéndome.

-Gracias, igual tu me tienes a mí-en cuanto dije eso dieron el toque para entrar a la primera clase-bueno tengo que irme, am… ¿te veo en el recreo?-no quería estar sola durante mis siguientes recreos.

-Claro, yo te busco, cuídate Bella-me dijo despidiéndose a lo lejos.

Me dirigí al salón, mi primera clase era comunicación. El profesor venía detrás de mí cuando entre al salón. Cuando entre sentí las miradas de todos mis compañeros sobre mí, inmediatamente busqué a Jessica con la mirada, de seguro ella les había contado algo sobre mí. Pero ella era la que menos me importaba ahorita. La clase empezó enseguida, durante los 45 minutos me dediqué a inspeccionar a mis compañeros, todos parecían que conocían a Jessica o a Edward, se veían todos, igual de superficiales y egocéntricos. Cuando terminó la clase Jessica se dirigió a mí, ahí venía de nuevo la víbora.

-De seguro has de estar emocionada por compartir una clase con Edward verdad-me di cuenta que ella no fue la única que se dirigió a mi lugar, todo su súbdito estaba detrás de ella, pura gente ignorante seguidora de ella.

-¿Crees que me emociona verlo? Estas muy equivocada Jessica. Edward ya fue, lo que hubo entre él y yo ya es pasado, y ya no me interesa, él para mí es indiferente-lo dije a pesar de que me estaba mordiendo la lengua por dentro.

-Uy supongo entonces que por fin ya lo superaste, pensé que no lo superarías nunca, felicidades Bella-dijo con sarcasmo y aplaudiéndome.

-Gracias por tus felicitaciones, no las necesito, no necesito nada de ninguno de ustedes-no soportaba que los demás idiotas solo se quedaran viendo como si fuera una película, solo les faltaba las palomitas.

Como Jessica ya no tuvo nada más que decirme se fue a su lugar. Las siguientes tres clases pasaron rápido. En el recreo me encontré a Liz rumbo a la cafetería, las dos compramos un café y unas quesadillas.

-Liz, ¿me acompañas a la dirección?-apenas había recordado lo que le prometí a mi mamá que haría hoy.

-Claro, vamos, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Es que necesito ver si puedo cambiar una clase la cual no me interesa en absoluto-no quería contarle toda la historia en ese momento.

-¿Cuál clase?-preguntó.

-Literatura.

-¿No te gusta Literatura?-preguntó muy sorprendida.

-No es que no me guste, la amo, pero es que…-no sabía que decirle que no involucrara la palabra Edward, amor, etc-revisé los temas que llevaré, y ya los conozco a la perfección, son temas básicos que ví en la preparatoria, no pienso repetirlos otra vez.

-Ah, es eso-no pudimos continuar la conversación porque ya habíamos llegado a la dirección.

-Espérame aquí unos minutos.

-Buenos días-me encontré con la misma señorita que me había dicho donde estaba mi edificio ayer-disculpe quería hablar sobre si existe una posibilidad de cambiar una clase en mi horario.

-Mmm… Lo siento señorita, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, no se pueden hacer cambios en las clases de cada carrera-la señorita se veía apenada por no poder ayudarme.

-Ah, gracias-no tuve otra cosa que decirle, ahora tendría que soportar 4 años de carrera junto al odioso, orgulloso, egoísta, vanidoso, popular, y casi perfecto Edward Cullen.

-¿No se pudo hacer nada?-preguntó Liz esperando una respuesta positiva.

-No, por desgracia no, tendré que soportar al estúpido…-había olvidado que Liz no sabía nada de Edward-temario de la clase de Literatura, pero bueno me servirá como repaso.

Volvieron a dar el toque y esta vez tenía una hora de ingles. Liz y yo nos dirigimos al salón juntas. En la clase la maestra nos puso una actividad para conocernos mejor, nos puso a escoger una pareja, obviamente escogí a Liz, y así conocí más acerca de sus gustos y preferencias, y me di cuenta que teníamos muchos gustos en común: ella amaba las películas de terror, era algo tímida como lo era yo, amaba leer, en especial si eran libros de vampiros, su color preferido era el negro, amaba la música rock, etc. Estaba completamente segura que seríamos grandes amigas en poco tiempo.

Después de la clase de Inglés siguió la clase de Periodismo I, y al final Literatura, la clase más odiosa hasta ahora por mí. Para llegar a las demás clases había ido casi corriendo, pero para esta, la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima prisa de llegar, hasta en la mañana había pensado en volarme la clase, pero yo no era así, yo siempre había sido una chica responsable en la escuela, y en la universidad no sería la excepción.

Entré al salón con la cabeza en alto, Edward en cuanto me vio agacho la cabeza, no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos. Jessica si lo hizo al igual que todo su súbdito de populares. Unos segundos después entró la maestra de literatura.

-Ok, ayer no tuve oportunidad de decirles cómo íbamos a trabajar durante la carrera, pero hoy les explico, trabajaremos en parejas durante los 8 semestres, yo escogeré sus parejas-la maestra usaba anteojos, se veía misteriosa por su vestimenta de color negro, el pelo alborotado como los años 80's-conforme los vaya conociendo mejor, los iré cambiando de pareja, yo veré con quien trabajan mejor, dependiendo su potencial en la materia.

La maestra empezó a hacer las parejas.

-Isabella Swan, tú serás pareja de…-por favor que no diga el nombre de Edward, con Edward no por favor- Jacob Black.

-¡Sí!-grité emocionada como si en verdad hubiera querido trabajar con el tal Jacob que ni sabía quién era, pero todo era mejor que Edward Cullen.

-Jessica, tu trabajarás con Edward Cullen-tal para cual, los dos igual de idiotas.

-Será fascinante trabajar contigo Ed-ahora ya hasta le tenía un apodo "Ed" que rídiculo, Jessica se emocionó más que yo al ver con quien trabajaría.

-Sí, eso espero-fue lo único que contestó Edward.

-Ahora júntense en parejas, así estarán hasta que los cambie-en cuanto dijo eso la maestra, el salón se volvió loco, todos moviendo sus butacas hacia sus parejas, yo antes de mover mi butaca estaba buscando quien era Jacob Black.

-¡Hola! Soy Jacob Black, tú debes ser Isabella Swan, ¿cierto?-era un hombre de piel morena, pelo negro corto, con una sonrisa muy linda, se veía simpático.

-Sí, dime Bella, ya que vamos a trabajar mucho tiempo juntos-le dije saludándolo-siéntate-le dije señalando la butaca sola a lado de mí.

-Bueno, ya que están todos en parejas, quiero que me escriban una historia sobre sus vacaciones o el semestre pasado-dijo la maestra.

Genial, ¿qué podía escribir sobre mis vacaciones o sobre el semestre pasado que no hablara de Edward Cullen? Durante ese tiempo mi vida se había centrado solo en él. Esperaba que Jacob tuviera una idea mejor para la historia.

La maestra nos dejo de tarea hacer la historia, me puse de acuerdo con Jacob, de que haríamos la historia en la tarde mientras estábamos conectados. Volteé despistadamente a ver a Edward y Jessica, y vi que el único que estaba escribiendo la historia era él.

-Pfff, ni siquiera eso sabe hacer, que idiota-dije en voz alta.

-¿Perdón?-olvidé que tenía a Jacob a lado aún.

-Ah, nada, creó que pensé en voz alta, lo hago a menudo.

La clase terminó, me despedí de Jacob y salí de la escuela. Iba camino a la puerta cuando me encontré a Liz.

-Bella te invito a comer, ¿quieres?-dijo con ese entusiasmo que la caracterizaba.

-Am… claro, solo permíteme avisarle a mi mamá-saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje.

_Mamá no me esperes a comer,_

_Iré con una nueva amiga Liz,_

_Después te hablo de ella_

_Besos._

_Bells._

-¿A dónde iremos a comer?-pregunté.

-Mmm…es una sorpresa, espero te guste-no me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos dirigido al estacionamiento de la escuela-subete.

-Wow-Liz tenía un bocho de color rojo, pero adentro tenía asientos de piel, era muy lindo su coche-esta genial tu coche-le dije.

-Gracias, mis padres me lo regalaron al salir de la preparatoria, no soy materialista por eso no quise otro coche más nuevo o mejor modelo, con que me pueda transportar a donde quiera me conformo-dijo mientras salíamos del estacionamiento.

-Lo mismo pienso, detesto la gente materialista.

Hablamos sobre música en el camino al restaurante. Liz se parecía mucho a Ángela, que por cierto la extrañaba demasiado.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Liz.

Parecía que mi pasado me estaba siguiendo, el restaurante que Liz quería que fuera sorpresa era el restaurante "Amore", dónde Edward me había propuesto matrimonio metafóricamente. Me quedé en shock en el coche mientras ella se bajaba.

-¿Pasa algo Bella?-preguntó preocupada por mí.

-No nada, solo que este restaurante me trae muchos recuerdos-vamos Bella, tienes que dejar tus recuerdos atrás, no puedes seguir agobiándote por él, que ya te olvido.

Entramos al restaurante, había una sala de mesas para dos personas, era donde me había sentado con Edward, y otra área de mesas más informales.

-Sentémonos aquí-le dije a Liz señalando las mesas informales.

-Lamento haberte traído aquí Bella, no me imaginaba que este restaurante te traería malos recuerdos, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa, es que me recuerda a mi ex novio.

Mientras que la mesera nos pidió la orden y después empezamos a comer, le platiqué a Liz sobre Edward, todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, y de mi promesa de olvidarlo.

-Él es un completo idiota Bella, no mereces sufrir por él, yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo, ya verás-Liz se puso de pie y fue a abrazarme, fue un abrazo sincero, realmente lo necesitaba.

-Gracias por todo Liz, yo sé que lo olvidaré-le dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Pero a todo esto, no me has dicho como se llama el desgraciado.

-Oh cierto, se llama Edward Cullen, está en la universidad.

-Ah sí, ya sé quién es, Edward Cullen, está conmigo en la carrera-no podía creer que Edward estuviera estudiando Filosofía y Letras, al final de todo, si había seguido sus sueños y su pasión por la poesía.

-De hecho comparto una clase con él, Literatura, ahora entiendo porque esa clase, me alegro que Edward haya seguido sus sueños de estudiar esa carrera, pensé que no sería capaz de contradecir a sus padres-me puse a recordar cuando Edward y yo hablamos de nuestro futuro y de las carreras que queríamos estudiar.

*FLASHBACK*

-Cuando la preparatoria termine… ¿seguirás jugando futbol?-le pregunté a Edward mientras estábamos tomados de la mano sentados en el parque cerca de mi casa.

-Aún no lo sé, el futbol es una de mis pasiones, al igual que la poesía, tú sabes, pero nadie sabe que escribo poemas, solo tú y Rosalie.

-Tus poemas son muy buenos Edward, deberías seguir con eso, si es lo que amas-le dije mirándolo a los ojos, como amaba ver esos ojos triste color dorado.

-Es que… es difícil Bella, mis padres quieren que estudie Comercio Internacional o que me convierta en un futbolista profesional, creo que los decepcionaría si les dijera que amo la poesía y que escribo poemas, que quizás no sean tan buenos como poemas de Pablo Neruda pero son mi pasión, es lo que siento.

-Edward tú debes seguir tus sueños, no debes de estudiar algo que tus papás quieran solo por no defraudarlos, es tu vida, tus sueños, eres tú, es tu decisión, nadie puede ayudarte a tomarla.

-Gracias Bella, tú haces que siga mis sueños y que no los deje morir, te amo princesa-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-no sé qué haría sin ti, no me imagino mi vida sin ti.

-Yo tampoco me la imagino, pero prométeme que seguirás tus sueños no importa lo que digan tus papás, aunque los enfrentes, prométemelo-sostuve su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo Bells, prometo seguir mis sueños siempre, y uno de mis sueños es estar siempre a tu lado amor-Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Mientras los dos nos estábamos besando empezó a llover, todo parecía como una película de amor, Edward era mi Romeo y yo su Julieta.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Por eso me pediste el otro día que te acompañara a cambiar la clase de Literatura, ¿verdad? No era porque ya te sabías todo el temario-Liz empezaba a conocerme más.

-Cierto, es que no creo sobrevivir toda una clase con él durante toda la carrera-contesté.

-Lo lograrás Bella, eres una mujer fuerte e independiente-miró nuestros platos que ya estaban vacíos y pidió la cuenta-bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, tenemos tarea que hacer señorita Swan.

-Ok, señorita Lee-al decir esto las dos nos reímos.

Pero mi risa solo duró unos cuantos segundos porque a la entrada del restaurante iban llegando Edward, Emmet, Jessica, y otra chava que nunca había visto antes, supongo que era una de las tantas amigas de Emmet o de Edward. Edward y yo cruzamos miradas, él igual estaba alegre antes de verme, después su mirada se entristeció como lo hizo la mía.

_¿Por qué me lo tengo que tomar también aquí? Como si este fuera el único restaurante que existe, demonios, demonios. Deja de mirarlo a los ojos, que no se dé cuenta de lo mucho que te importa aún, que no lo has olvidado._

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Yo se que sí, me merezco un review :D y porfavor recomienden mi historia, dejen sus comentarios, que opinaan, qe quieren que suceda en la historia, estoy abierta a opiniones.**

**Saludos a todoooos!**

**ATT: mishaaRockz**

**PD: Pasen a leer porfavor mi shot "Que tu cama sea mi hogar" busquénlo en mi perfil y me comentan.**


	3. Eres un idiota Edward

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Edward, espero les guste, gracias por sus reviews les prometo que escribiré la historia lo más rápido posible pero habrá días en los que no podré subir capitulo porque también tengo otras cosas que hacer, esto solo lo hago en mis ratos libres.**

**Disfruten!**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Eres un idiota Edward.**

Edward POV

No deseaba salir a comer con mis amigos, pero tampoco quería decepcionarlos, les había prometido que hoy iríamos a comer, pero realmente no tenía ánimos.

-Edward, súbete-escuché decir a Jessica que estaba desesperada esperándome arriba del coche de Emmet.

Maldito el día en el que me fije en alguien como Jessica, tan inútil, tan hueca, tan… nada. Nunca me iba perdonar haber engañado a Bella con ella, si con Bella lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo, como pude perderlo por mi estupidez, por mi orgullo, por mi miedo a ser feliz. Si lo único que me gustaba de Jessica era su físico nada más, como pude ser tan superficial, pero así era mi personalidad, solo me engaño a mí mismo, toda la vida he creado una imagen que nunca he querido cambiar, soy Edward el chico popular que nadie lo vence y que todas las chicas quieren andar con él. Pero con Bells era… diferente, ella no era así. Ella no era de las típicas chavas que estaban detrás de mí, por mi dinero o por mi popularidad, yo tuve que rogarle a Bella hasta que acepto ser mi novia, y después como todo un patán, la engañe, y lo peor de todo es que terminé enamorado de su mejor amiga. Pero solo eso te pasa a ti Edward, solo a ti.

-Si Edward, ya súbete ¿qué estas esperando?-me gritó Emmet desde el volante.

Después de escuchar a Emmet regresé a la realidad y me subí al coche atrás junto a Jessica.

-No me digas que sigues pensando en la tonta de Bella Swan, Ed-odiaba que dijera cosas de Bella, está bien que ya no la amaba como lo hacía antes pero no merecía que nadie la insultara.

-No, no es eso, Bella ya quedo en el pasado-"ahora en la que pienso es en Alice que de hecho es su mejor amiga" pero no podría explicarle mis sentimientos a alguien como ella que dudo que tenga sentimientos de amor hacia alguien.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?-últimamente no soportaba estar mucho tiempo con Jessica, pero ella al igual que yo era popular, así que tenía que lidiar con eso.

-Por nada, simplemente olvidé que tengo que hacer unas cosas después de comer con ustedes-ya me había acostumbrado a mentirle a ella y a veces a Emmet.

-Las haces después, tienes tiempo-según Jessica siempre tenía tiempo para todo, para mis amigos, la escuela, etc, pero no era así.

-Últimamente te he notado raro Edward, ya no eres el mismo de antes, pareciera que ya no disfrutas estar con nosotros, tus amigos-dijo Emmet mientras manejaba.

Eso era verdad, mi vida había cambiado desde hace tiempo, ya no era el mismo de antes que le encantaba estar de fiesta cada fin de semana, que no le preocupaba la escuela en absoluto, que nunca hacía tarea, que solo se fijaba en las chavas por su físico, ya no era ese Edward, pero tenía que aparentar que aún lo era. Tenía una reputación que cuidar.

-Yo sigo siendo el mismo, con diferentes preferencias, pero el mismo, en esencia-cada vez era más profundo con mis respuestas.

Después de mi respuesta no hablamos durante el camino, podía sentir la tensión entre los 3. Emmet hablo con Jessica sobre su nueva conquista, la cual vería a la entrada del restaurante, y yo ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

-Llegamos-dijo Emmet demasiado emocionado porque ya había visto en la puerta del restaurante a su conquista, una chica rubia, muy bien vestida, supongo que era una de las amigas de Jessica.

"Amore" ese restaurante me traía muchos recuerdos, siempre había sido mi favorito, varias veces había traído a Bella aquí, solo a ella, a mis demás ex novias nunca las había traído, que raro, apenas me había puesto a pensar en eso.

-¡Preciosa!-dijo Emmet al ver a la chica rubia, le dio un beso en los labios y la abrazo.

Jessica se quedó a lado mío, según ella veníamos en parejas, Emmet con la rubia y yo con ella, pero yo no soy su pareja.

-Hola lindo-le contesto la chica rubia dándole otro beso, estos dos se la vivían besándose, no sé si realmente hacían otra cosa.

-¡Jazmín!-le dijo Jessica para irla a saludar, bien, ahora ya recordaba su nombre, "Jazmín" que memoria la mía, pero Emmet cambiaba de chica demasiado rápido. Edward deja de criticar a los demás siendo que tú igual has tenido demasiadas novias en tu vida, eres todo un Don Juan.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta del restaurante, y para mi sorpresa Bella iba saliendo con una nueva chica, yo ya la había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde. Como me dolía encontrarme a Bella frente a mí, con todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, yo era un patán, un idiota, no merecía ni siquiera ser su amigo, algo que ella me había rogado una vez. No entendía cómo diablos quería seguir siendo mi amiga después de todo, ¿acaso no le dolía todo lo que le había hecho? ¿Acaso seguí amándome? Yo no me merecía su amor, yo no me merecía nada.

Por eso me había pasado lo que me había pasado, había perdido a las personas más maravillosas y más importantes de mi vida por mi estupidez y por mi orgullo, había perdido a Jasper mi mejor amigo, bueno mejor dicho mi ex mejor amigo porque dejo de hablarme después de que por mi culpa había terminado con su entonces novia Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella. Extrañaba a mis amigos, realmente los extrañaba. Pero no podía admitirlo era lo mejor para todos, especialmente para Bella, era mejor que yo me portara indiferente, porque siento que ella se ilusionaba cada vez que platicábamos después de nuestra ruptura, no entendía que yo estoy enamorado de Alice no de ella.

La mirada de Bella se cruzo con la mía, veía en su mirada tristeza, dolor por verme, por tenerme enfrente, de seguro ella al entrar aquí también recordó todo lo que yo había recordado al llegar aquí. Noté que su mirada se nublo, aún me amaba, lo sabía, ella no podía fingir cada vez que me veía. Yo rompí su corazón, fui su primer amor y le rompí el corazón, nadie hace eso. Quizás ya no creería más en el amor ella y todo por mi estúpida culpa.

-Hola Bella, hola…-intenté recordar el nombre de la chava que se encontraba con Bella, pero no lo sabía.

-Liz, me llamo Liz-me contestó de una forma no agradable, parecía enojada conmigo, si apenas la conocía.

-Hola Liz-contesté amablemente.

No recibí respuesta de Bella, solo agacho la mirada y se quedó ahí parada.

-Vámonos Bells-le dijo la pelirroja Liz a Bella, después salieron de ahí sin decir ni una palabra.

-A quien nos vinimos a encontrar aquí, solo para amargarnos la tarde-Jessica siempre decía cosas así para herirme y solo conseguía que me enojara más con ella.

-Pues quizás te la amargue a ti, pero ni te hace nada la pobre-le contesté esperando que ya no dijera nada.

-Uy como la defiendes, parece que aún la quieres-Jessica sabía bien que con comentarios como esos solo hacía que mi herida se abriera más.

-Ya cálmense, siempre terminan peleándose por eso ustedes dos-nos tranquilizó Emmet-mejor entremos ya a comer, que tengo hambre.

Nos sentamos en las mesas informales del lugar. Emmet se la paso platicando con Jazmín. Jessica intentaba sacarme platica, y yo por cortesía le contestaba aunque en verdad quería irme de ahí, hacia tanto tiempo que ya no disfrutaba estando con ellos.

Giré mi mirada hacia las mesas que eran más formales para dos personas, ahí venían normalmente las parejas en la noche a cenar, como yo lo hacía con Bella, al ver la mesa donde siempre me sentaba con ella, me trajo buenos recuerdos cuando metafóricamente le propuse matrimonio.

*FLASHBACK*

-Te amo, mi princesa-le dije al oído., después me acerque a darle un beso en sus labios, como amaba sus labios, era adicto a ellos.

-Yo igual te amo Edward-me dijo de igual manera susurrándome al oído, los dos nos amábamos.

-Tú y yo seremos felices para siempre, nuestro amor no tendrá fin Bells-le dije mientras buscaba el anillo de plata que le había comprado hace algunos días para regalárselo, no quería esperar una fecha importante para hacerlo, así que escogí una noche cualquiera-Cierra los ojos, tengo un regalo para ti.

Bella obedeció y cerró los ojos, mientras yo saqué el anillo de la caja donde me lo habían arreglado y lo puse sobre su dedo anular derecho, como un anillo de compromiso, inmediatamente Bella abrió los ojos.

-¡Que hermoso Edward! Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado-dijo al ver el anillo de plata puesto en su dedo, estaba asombrada por el regalo.

-No es ninguna molestia amor, lo hago con mucho cariño porque te amo y eres el amor de mi vida-saqué otro anillo de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué para que ella me lo pusiera a mí, como en representación de un compromiso entre los dos, yo la amaba, ella era el amor de mi vida, ¿qué mas necesitaba yo? Tenía todo a su lado y no quería perderlo.

-No es algo justo Edward, tu compraste los dos anillos y yo no te di nada-me dijo Bella mientras colocaba el anillo en mi mano, ¿cómo se podía sentir apenada por no darme ella nada? Si ella me daba todo su amor, ella se entregaba completamente a mí, siempre estaba ahí para mí, yo no pedía más que eso, con su amor me conformaba.

-No importa amor, solo quiero que los dos lo traigamos como muestra de nuestro amor-le dije para que dejara de preocuparse por eso, solo era algo material, lo que importaba era lo que significaba, un compromiso-además ya viste lo que dice al reverso.

-No-se quitó el anillo para ver lo que decía, lo giró y vio que tenía grabada la palabra "Beward" cuando fui a comprar el anillo se me vino a la mente la unión de nuestros nombres, y fue una gran idea grabar la palabra sobre los dos anillos. Vi como sus ojos se nublaron, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar de emoción pero no lo hizo, Bella era como una niña, se emocionaba por cualquier cosa, la podía hacer feliz fácilmente, adoraba su inocencia-nuestros nombres se ven bien juntos-me dijo.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo Bella Swan?-tenía que hacerle esa pregunta, quizás no nos íbamos a casar precisamente en ese momento, aún éramos muy jóvenes pero yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, mi pregunta la desconcertó un poco, era de esperarse-no te asustes-tenía que tranquilizarla-solo estoy hablando metafóricamente, sabes que pienso pedirte matrimonio, algún día cuando seamos más grandes, aún somos jóvenes para eso.

-Claro que me quiero casar contigo, mi amor, te amo-me dijo y eufóricamente me dio un abrazo, mi Bella tan linda como siempre.

-Y aquí es cuando el padre dice: "El novio puede besar a la novia"-le dije mirándola a los ojos, con ella yo era tan romántico, simplemente era realmente yo, no aparentaba ser alguien que no era, después le di un beso en los labios, el cual disfrute, como siempre lo hacía, sus besos eran tiernos, con mucho amor, desearía poder besarla todo el tiempo, estar todo el tiempo a su lado, no separarme ni un segundo de ella-ahora eres mi esposa, eres solamente mía-le dije para reafirmar que éramos solo el uno para el otro.

-Soy tuya Edward, siempre lo he sido-me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, que hacía iluminar mi mundo.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Suspiré después de recordar esos bellos momentos a su lado. Todo eso lo había perdido, maldigo el día que Bella me conoció, solo traje dolor a su vida, le había fallado. Al igual que a sus padres, yo les había prometido que no la haría sufrir y fue lo primero que hice.

-Tierra llamando a Edward, ¿Edward?-la voz de Emmet me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Lo siento, mi mente estaba en otro mundo-me disculpé con los tres.

-Tu mente siempre está en otro mundo tonto-dijo Jessica acariciando mi pelo con una de sus manos.

No soportaba estar un minuto más ahí, aparte tenía que hacer tarea, eso era algo que Bella había cambiado en mí, antes no me importaba para nada la escuela, pero ahora sí, gracias a ella, ella siempre había sido tan inteligente, tan responsable, y ella me ayudo a que yo también fuera así, no a tal punto como ella, pero por lo menos cumplía con mis tareas e intentaba estudiar poco antes de cada examen.

-Tengo que irme, lo siento-les dije mientras me ponía de pie y me iba de ahí.

Jessica se quedó boca abierta cuando me vio salir de ahí. No me importaba lo que ella pensara. Recordé que no venía en mi coche, si no en el de Emmet, así que decidí ir caminando a mi casa, no estaba demasiado cerca de ahí pero quería estar solo, pensar.

_Eres un idiota Edward, siempre lo serás, arruinas todo lo bueno que tienes en la vida, siempre lo arruinas, y por eso ahora estas solo, completamente solo, no tienes amigos, Emmet y Jessica no son tus amigos, solo están a tu lado por tu popularidad, y por tu estúpido dinero pero no por ti, ni por lo que eres._

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente, las últimas palabras que me dijo Jasper después de irse a Inglaterra a estudiar con su entonces novia Alice. Él era el único amigo real que tenía, junto con Bella, Alice y Ángela. Pero Jasper era quien realmente me conocía, éramos amigos desde que nacimos, nunca nos habíamos peleado, nunca. Y cuando empezaron nuestros pleitos fue cuando yo descubrí que estaba enamorado de Alice su novia. Hice todo lo posible porque terminaran, le envié fotos de él con sus ex novias, de él besando a otras chicas un día que terminó demasiado borracho en una fiesta que estaba conmigo, me aproveché del momento y tomé las fotografías, tenía que ganarme de alguna manera el amor de Alice, pero ella con eso me odio más, tanto ella como Ángela, y por supuesto me gane una golpiza de parte de Jasper mientras el estudiaba también en la universidad de Forks, por eso decidió ya no saber nada de mí e irse a estudiar lejos de aquí, a Inglaterra.

Extrañaba mi vida antes de arruinarla, los extrañaba a ellos, tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba a los que si eran mis amigos.

**Que les pareció? Aman o odian a Edward? Yo estoy neutral ni lo odio ni lo amo, pero pues tengo mis razones, les dije que varios hechos de esta historia son reales :P**

**Saludos y dejen review, recomienden mi historia si les gusta :D se los agradecería muchísimo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**ATT: mishaaRockz**


	4. No puedo negarme a aprender a bailar

**Yeeeeey no tardé tanto en escribir otro capítulo, espero este igual les guste, gracias por sus reviews, se que son pocos pero con esos me conformoo :D eeey si quieren mi correo es mishamaruca** ** . Disfruten este capítulo**

**CAPÍTULO 4: No puedo negarme a aprender a bailar contigo.**

Bella POV

-Hola Bella, hola…-Edward me saludó a mí y a Liz, aunque no recordaba su nombre, claro no le interesaba, siendo popular lo único que le interesaba era que las demás personas lo conocieran a él.

-Liz, me llamo Liz-le contestó mi ahora amiga de una forma no agradable, enojada, lo cual me agrado, después de contarle lo que Edward me había hecho.

-Hola Liz-contestó de manera cortes.

Yo no pensaba contestarle, no se lo merecía, así que agaché la mirada, miré hacia el piso sin decir nada.

-Vámonos Bells-me dijo Liz, y salimos del restaurante.

Nos subimos a su coche, Liz me sacaba plática de otras cosas para que yo no pensara en Edward. Me llevó a mi casa y después se despidió. Empecé a hacer mi tarea para sacarme de la cabeza su mirada, los recuerdos que me traía el verlo a la cara, los lugares que habíamos visitado.

Pasaron algunos días, era soportable la presencia de Edward en la clase de Literatura, me estaba acostumbrando a verlo todos los días, sin hablar con él. Durante las clases me concentraba en solo hacer mi trabajo junto con Jacob Black, se había convertido en un amigo mío, y ahora Liz era una de mis mejores amigas.

Un lunes durante la clase de Literatura nos fueron a avisar que habría una fiesta en una discoteca muy conocida de la ciudad como bienvenida a los nuevos de la universidad, no me agradaban mucho las fiestas, pero bueno, quería cambiar, divertirme.

-¿Irás a la bienvenida el sábado?-me preguntó Jacob mientras salíamos de la clase.

-Aún no sé, no soy fanática de ese tipo de fiestas, soy más hogareña, prefiero quedarme en casa viendo películas.

-Pero será divertido deberías ir, yo iré-me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me acompañaba por el pasillo.

-Tengo que ver qué me voy a poner, oh por Dios, no tengo un vestido para ponerme, tengo que ir de compras Edward, ¿me acompañas un día de estos?-no me había percatado de que Jessica y Edward venían caminando detrás de nosotros.

-Las compras no son para hombres Jessica, ve con tus amigas, ve con Jazmín, invítala-las dos tenían nombre de zorras, tal para cual las dos, supongo que la tal Jazmín era la rubia del otro día que los vi en el restaurante.

-Edward pero si tu vas de compras junto con Emmet ¿qué te cuesta ir conmigo? Anda Edward, pídeme lo que quieras a cambio-así o más urgida, parecía que Jessica no perdía las esperanzas a lado de Edward, pero ella lo conocía bien, él la buscaría para cualquier aventura pero nunca la tomaría enserio, ella me lo había dicho.

-Ya basta Jessica, no te acompañaré, búscate una amiga que te acompañé o dile a Emmet, él de seguro si te acompañara-vaya Edward estaba cambiando o ya se estaba enfadando de ella, yo lo haría si fuera él.

Solté una pequeña risa al escuchar la conversación de Edward y Jessica. Me parecía ridículo las cosas que le importaban a Jessica: la ropa, el maquillaje, el dinero, solo cosas materiales.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Jacob al no entender mi risa.

-Nada, solo recordé la superficialidad de algunas personas-dije no en voz baja para que escuchara Jessica o Edward.

-Ah, ok-parecía que Jacob seguía sin entender.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana en la clase, cuídate-le dije despidiéndome de beso de él para llamar la atención de Edward y de Jessica, estaba segura que nos estaban viendo y quizás habían escuchado mi último comentario.

Los días antes del sábado el tema de conversación en la escuela era la bienvenida, todos estaban demasiado emocionados por eso. A Liz y a mí no nos llamaba tanto la atención pero habíamos quedado en que sí íbamos a ir, aparte estando con ella me divertiría, eso era seguro.

-¿Y ya tienes el vestido que te vas a llevar a la bienvenida?-me preguntó el jueves por la tarde Liz mientras hacíamos una tarea de inglés en mi casa.

-No, no había pensado en el vestido, ¿quieres acompañarme mañana a buscar uno?-por un solo segundo me sentí como Jessica, porque iba a ir de compras por un vestido.

-Claro, yo también buscaré un vestido para ponerme, entonces mañana será día de compras. ¡Qué emoción!-Liz lo dijo de manera sarcástica.

-Sí, ¡Qué emoción!-contesté alzando las manos.

Por fin llegó el viernes, el tan esperado viernes, Liz y yo no éramos las únicas que iríamos de compras hoy. Después de ir a comer ella y yo fuimos a un centro comercial, poco conocido por mis compañeros de la universidad, ya que no era tan caro como el más visitado por ellos, pero para nosotras estaba bien, no deseábamos gastar tanto en un simple vestido que solo utilizaríamos una vez.

-Bien, empecemos a buscar el vestido perfecto-me dijo Liz al entrar al centro comercial.

-Esperemos sea fácil, con cualquier vestido sencillo me conformo, no quiero nada extravagante-le contesté.

Entramos a la primera tienda, pero los vestidos parecían de graduación, seguimos buscando vestidos en otras tiendas. Cuando ya habíamos visto más de 5 tiendas, las dos estábamos algo enfadadas por no encontrar nada, pero encontramos una tienda con vestidos más de nuestro estilo la cual nos encanto.

Las dos elegimos vestidos negros, el mío tenía adornos de color plata, el de Liz era completamente negro **(busquen en mi perfil las imágenes de los vestidos)**. Quedamos satisfechas con esos vestidos. Liz compró unos tacones que le quedaban perfectos con el vestido. Yo no compré zapatos, pensaba llevarme unos converse negros que tenía ya.

-De seguro tendrán pura música banda o algo por el estilo-dijo Liz mientras veníamos de regreso del centro comercial.

-¿No te gusta esa música?-le pregunté mientras escuchábamos canciones de Marilyn Manson en su auto.

-La verdad no, creo que es el único tipo de música que no me gusta, ¿y a ti te gusta?-me preguntó.

-La verdad es que antes, detestaba ese tipo de música, pero desde que conocí a Edward, él es fanático de esa música, así que ahora no puedo negarlo, me gusta un poco, algunas canciones, pero yo seguiré siendo rockera de corazón.

Eso me hizo recordar cuando Edward me estaba enseñando a bailar banda, porque yo no sabía, y aparte ese tipo de baile no era para mí.

*FLASHBACK*

-Bella tienes que aprender a bailar banda, yo amo esa música, a ti también te tiene que gustar-me decía Edward a cada rato, pero yo no tenía ganas de aprender a bailar eso.

-Edward la música banda no es lo mío, nunca seré buena bailando eso, en ese tipo de música es como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos-le contesté esperando que se rindiera y no siguiera insistiendo en que bailara banda como él

Yo estaba sentada sobre el sillón de la sala de Edward, tenía que aprovechar que su odiosa hermana Rosalie no estaba en la casa, era cuando yo podía ir y no ver su cara. Edward estaba parado frente a mí mirándome a los ojos.

-Bella pero vas a aprender con el mejor maestro de banda, yo-siempre se le salía lo orgulloso a mi amor.

-Modesto sobre todo el niño-le dije simpáticamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bella-Edward se acerco hacia el sillón y se arrodilló-por favor, pídeme lo que quieras a cambio, ¿quieres miles de besos?-nunca podía negarme a sus besos, sabía cómo chantajearme.

-Ed, no empieces-le contesté mientras él se acercó a besarme, no pude resistirme y de igual manera lo besé, sus labios eran muy adictivos, coloqué mis manos sobre su pelo y seguí besándolo-sabes que a tus besos no puedo negarme.

-Por eso lo hago mi amor-me dijo mientras separábamos nuestros labios-conozco tus debilidades sobre mí, soy todo un encanto-dijo con una sonrisa de galán-me levantó del sillón y me abrazó hasta quedar en posición para bailar banda-entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿te puedo enseñar a bailar banda?-me preguntó.

-Mmm…lo sigo pensando-le dije para que siguiera rogando.

-Bella por favor, nada te cuesta, solo te voy a enseñar a bailar, no te estoy pidiendo más-me dijo con una carita de gatito, y con esos ojos tristes que tanto amaba y después me dio un beso en la frente.

-Está bien, está bien, no puedo negarme a aprender a bailar contigo-le dije mientras le daba otro beso en sus labios.

-Ok, ahora espera-Edward fue a buscar no se qué cosa a su cuarto subiendo las escaleras.

Después de unos segundos bajó las escaleras con una grabadora en la mano y unos discos también. Conectó la grabadora y puso un disco. La música de banda empezó a sonar.

-Creí que solo te gustaba la música de la Arrolladora-le dije mientras tomaba mis manos para colocarlas en su lugar y empezar a bailar.

-No me centro solo en un grupo de banda, y la Arrolladora no es el único grupo, hay muchos más, para diferentes ocasiones, para cantar, para llorar, para bailar-me decía mientras él empezaba a moverse y yo intentaba seguir su ritmo.

-Solo que a mi…me gusta bailar pegadito-dijo con una mirada de pícaro mientras nos pegábamos más hasta quedar a unos pocos milímetros de distancia.

Edward me miraba a los ojos mientras él bailaba, yo después de unos segundos de ver sus ojos, miré mis pies para no pisarlo, aunque si lo pise demasiadas veces, pobrecito. Nunca había bailado banda con Edward a pesar de que íbamos a fiestas juntos nunca nos parábamos a bailar, y creo que era un martirio para él porque él amaba bailar. Edward bailaba muy bien, parecía que antes había ido a clases.

-¿Alguna vez has ido a clases de baile?-le pregunté mientras seguía viendo mis pies.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo mientras con una mano alzó mi cara para que no viera mis pies.

-Porque bailas muy bien, me sorprendes en verdad-le dije con cara de sorprendida.

-Es parte de mi encanto princesa-dijo otra vez con la cara de galán-pero ya no mires más tus pies, te equivocarás más, solo sigue el ritmo de la canción.

-Ok, seguiré tu consejo-traté de ya no mirar mis pies y solo verlo a los ojos.

Seguimos bailando durante aproximadamente 3 o 4 canciones del disco que Edward había puesto, no era tan difícil bailar banda.

-¿Ves que es fácil?-dijo mientras me hacía girar con su mano derecha.

-Sí, no es tan difícil como me imaginaba-le contesté.

-Te lo dije-esperaba que dijera eso.

-Te amo-contesté mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo más princesa, yo más-me dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Entonces digamos que Edward cambió un poco tus gustos musicales-dijo Liz y me regresó a la realidad.

-Digamos que solo amplió mis gustos musicales-le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Entonces, ¿paso por ti mañana?-dijo Liz cuando llegamos a mi casa.

-Sí, a las 7 está bien-le contesté mientras bajaba de su coche para entrar a mi casa-hasta mañana Liz.

Entré a casa, saludé a mi mamá y a mí papá, después subí a hacer mi tarea, prefería siempre hacerla en viernes, no me gustaba dejarla para el final. Después me puse a escuchar música. Escuché canciones de mi ídolo Enrique Bunbury, después me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté el sábado por la mañana mi mamá me había preparado hot cakes para desayunar, bajé antes de bañarme.

-Buenos días hija-dijo mi mamá mientras bajaba las escaleras-¿lista para la fiesta de hoy?-parecía que mi madre se emocionaba más que yo.

-Sí, completamente lista-contesté mientras cortaba un pedazo del hot cake para comerlo.

-Te damos permiso de que llegues tarde-dijo mi papá desde el sillón de la sala.

-No es necesario papá, llegaré temprano no me agradan tanto ese tipo de fiestas-le contesté.

-Hija tienes que divertirte, no queremos que siempre estés encerrada aquí en casa, sal con Liz, con tu amigo Jacob, conoce gente.

A mis papas les encantaba decirle que socializara, creo que todavía no entendían que no era sociable, amaba tener pocos amigos y con esos me conformaba. Terminé de desayunar y subí a bañarme. Tardé más de lo normal en el baño, no tenía prisa.

Cuando salí del baño me puse el vestido que había comprado, un collar con un dije en forma de llave de oro y plata que me había regalado mi mamá hacía tiempo. Me puse mis converse completamente negros, me pinté las uñas negras. Me alacié el pelo y me hice una coleta, busqué mis anillos de plata en un cajón. Entre los anillos encontré el anillo que Edward me había dado en el restaurante "Amore", mis amigas me habían pedido que lo tirara, pero creo que soy demasiado masoquista para hacerlo. Mis ojos se nublaron al ver el anillo. Cerré fuerte el cajón en cuanto saqué los anillos que utilizaría.

Me senté frente al tocador de mi cuarto, busqué un brillo que se notara natural, no me gustaba usar maquillaje, pensé que en cuanto creciera me llegaría el gusto por el maquillaje, pero eso nunca llegó a mí. Solo me puse el brillo, después miré mi reloj, eran las 6:40, no tardaría en llegar Liz por mí.

Bajé para esperarla mientras platicaba con mi mamá sobre mi vestido, le había encantado.

-Pero ¿no tendrás frío?-me preguntó.

-No, así estoy bien. No soy friolenta-contesté.

Escuché un coche estacionarse afuera. Me asomé por la ventana, era Liz. Esperé a que tocara.

-¡Liz!-la saludé cuando abrí la puerta, se veía hermosa con el vestido que había escogido, y con su pelo rojo alaciado, ella si se había maquillado-Que linda te ves amiga-era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa manera, "amiga".

-Tu igual Bells, te queda genial ese vestido, y más con esos zapatos-dijo mirando mis converse-hola señora-saludó a mi madre.

-Hola Liz, espero que se diviertan-nos dijo mi mamá.

-Lo haremos-contesté abrazando a Liz.

-No se preocupe señora, yo le traeré a Bella temprano, para que no se desvele.

-No, ustedes diviértanse, Charlie y yo le dimos permiso a Bella para llegar tarde, es bueno que se divierta de vez en cuando-yo siempre había pensado que mi mamá si había sido demasiado sociable en su juventud, por eso tanto ella como mi papá querían que yo fuera igual.

-Ok, entonces a divertirnos-dijo Liz guiñándome un ojo.

Nos subimos a su coche. Y nos dirigimos a la disco donde sería la bienvenida.

-Creo que a Jacob le gustas-me dijo Liz en el camino.

-Claro que no, él me dijo hace unos días que la que le gustaba eras tú, así que ya tienes una conquista.

Me alegraba el saber que mi amigo quería a mi amiga. Solo faltaba saber lo que opinaba ella.

-Pues es lindo, y muy buen amigo, pero en verdad pensé que de la que estaba enamorado era de ti-dijo mientras seguía manejando.

-No, ahora que sabes bien, tu solo déjate conquistar.

Por fin llegamos a la disco, ya había demasiados coches. Cuando bajé del coche me di cuenta que muchos chavos que estaban cerca de ahí no dejaban de mirarme, me intimidaba sus miradas. Parecía que nunca habían visto a una mujer con vestido. Caminé a lado de Liz al entrar a la disco.

Yo no estaba acostumbrada a ir a discos, apenas y había ido unas 3 o 4 veces con Edward. La disco estaba ambientada al estilo japonés. Como botana tenían sushi, lo leí en un pizarrón que tenían a la entrada.

Todo iba bien, no había visto a Edward aún, Liz y yo buscamos una mesa para sentarnos juntas, mientras íbamos caminando a la mesa sentí una mirada frente a mí, era Edward. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, él parecía hipnotizado por verme así como estaba, si no era para tanto.

**Que les pareció? Creen que Edward aun ama a Bella? Opinen, me encanta saber que opinan sobre mi historia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero sus reviews me encanta leerlos :D**

**Saludos.**

**ATT: mishaaRockz**


	5. Deberías ponerlo más celoso

**Heeeey! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo aunque algo corto. Perdonen si no pude subir capítulo todo estos días pero esque estuve algo ocupada, espero poder escribir más rápido, espero que todos hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad, mis mejores deseos, pues sin más, les dejo con nuevo cap. Disfrútenlo.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: Deberías ponerlo más celoso.**

Edward POV

Llegué puntual a la dichosa bienvenida. Jessica ya había llegado junto con Jazmín, Emmet aún no llegaba, así que las dos chicas solo me tenían a mí, ya ni sabía de qué hablar con ellas. Al final terminaron hablando solo ellas dos sobre moda, chicos, me sorprendió cuando las dos empezaron a ver otros hombres, de Jessica estaba bien porque no tenía novio, pero Jazmín era ya casi la novia de Emmet, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso todas las chavas eran igual de zorras? Estaba cansado de todo esto.

Giré mi mirada a todos lados para distraerme pero para mi sorpresa en cuanto giré hacia la puerta vi entrar a Bella, que hermosa se veía. Me quedé con la boca abierta. Estaba lindísima en ese vestido negro, cuando era su novio, siempre le decía lo hermosa que se veía siempre, todos los días, ahora no podía hacer eso. Me alegraba que no viniera acompañada de ningún hombre, solo venía con su amiga…Liz, si recordaba el nombre. Aún siento celos por Bella. Entonces eso quiere decir que sigo enamorada de ella, ¿amo a dos personas a la vez? Y para colmo eran dos mejores amigas.

Mientras seguía con mis problemas sentimentales no pude dejar de mirarla, era todo un ángel caído del cielo. Con esa mirada triste que me había cautivado cuando la conocí, sus gestos naturales, ella no aparentaba nada que no era. Por eso me llamó la atención, por ser tal cual es.

La vi caminar entre la gente, la seguí con la mirada, iba de la mano de su amiga. Después vi que se sentó en una mesa, en la mesa había un chavo, dos chavos. ¿Quiénes eran esos? Tenía que averiguarlo. Bella saludó a los dos dándoles un beso en la mejilla, yo sería tan feliz si llegara y me saludara de esa manera.

-¿Qué estás viendo?-preguntó Emmet.

-Am.. no me cuenta a qué hora llegaste, nada solo veía el panorama-contesté.

-Ah, ya veo porque no te diste cuenta de que había llegado-Emmet sabía que a la que estaba viendo era a Bella-sigue viendo tu panorama, no me interesa-a él nunca le cayó bien Bella, pero eso no me importaba ahora.

Emmet empezó a platicar con Jazmín y con Jessica, pensaba decirle como era Jazmín en realidad, igual de zorra que Jessica pero preferí no decirle, quizás no me creería y terminaría peleado con él, y no quería quedarme sin amigos.

-Voy por unas cervezas, ¿alguien gusta?-quería despejarme, no estar con ellos.

-¡Yo quiero una!-contestaron los tres para mi suerte.

Me levanté de donde estaba y fui en busca de unas cervezas a la barra. Desde ahí podía ver mejor el lugar donde estaba Bella y compañía. ¿Por qué yo no era el que estaba ahí con ella?

Bella POV

-Jacob me envió un mensaje diciéndome que ya está aquí-me dijo Liz mientras estábamos en la puerta.

-Ah ok-vi una mano saludándolo a lo lejos-mira allá esta-le dije a Liz señalando por donde.

Llegamos a la mesa, Jacob no estaba solo, estaba con alguien más.

-Hola chicas, les presento a mi amigo Sam-nos dijo Jacob.

-Hola Sam-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-soy Bella Swan.

-Hola Sam yo soy Liz Lee.

-Hola chicas, Jacob me había hablado de ustedes pero no imaginé que eran tan guapas en personas-nos dijo Sam y nos hizo sonrojar.

-Edward te está viendo-Liz se acercó a decirme en el oído.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Edward parecía celoso por mí, no me quitaba la mirada de encima mientras platicaba con Jacob y con Sam. Y para colmo estaba tomando cerveza, él sabía que yo odiaba eso, que tomara, eso fue algo que no pude cambiar en él, no le presté demasiada atención.

-Deberías ponerlo más celoso, se nota que aún te quiere amiga-me dijo Liz en el oído.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?-preguntó Jake al darse cuenta de que estábamos hablando solo entre nosotras.

-No es nada, solo que Liz se acordó de algo-no pensaba decirle todo en ese momento, porque si llegaba a bailar o insinuarme a uno de los dos me vería como una urgida.

-Ok niñas, ustedes sí que están locas-dijo Jacob-no les hagas caso, cuando las conozcas mejor sabrás que están aún más locas de lo que parecen ahorita-le dijo a Sam.

-Tonto-le dije mientras le aventaba un cojín que estaba sobre el sillón donde estaba sentada, estábamos en la sala VIP.

-Pero se ve que son muy buena onda y diferentes a las demás-dijo Sam.

Esa frase me hizo recordar a Edward, él había dicho lo mismo hace tiempo, que yo era una chica diferente, y yo pensaba lo mismo de él, pero no estaba en lo correcto.

-Sigue mirándote-volvió a decir Liz.

¿Por qué Edward no se iba con sus estúpidos amigos? En lugar de eso prefería estar ahí parado tomando una cerveza y vigilándome. Si él seguía ahí le daría celos si eso era lo que él quería. La música para bailar empezó a sonar en la disco. Genial, esto realmente funcionaría.

-¿Liz quieres bailar conmigo?-le preguntó Jacob a Liz.

Liz y Jacob se levantaron para ir a bailar a la pista de baile, yo me quedé con Sam sentada, esperaba que él me pidiera lo mismo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Te gusta bailar?-esa era la pregunta que esperaba de Sam.

-Claro-le dije mientras Sam se ponía de pie para guiarme a la pista de baile.

La canción que se empezó a escuchar era la de Good Girls Go Bad, yo amaba esa canción, tenía que lucirme si sabía que Edward me estaba viendo. Me di cuenta que Sam sabía bailar muy bien, y pues yo no me quedaba tan atrás, no era experta pero sabía defenderme en la pista de baile.

De vez en cuando miraba hacia Edward para confirmar que me estuviera viendo lo cual hacía. Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí, de mis movimientos, de donde se posicionaban las manos de Sam sobre mí. Podía verse como lo estaban matando los celos por dentro, lo veía en sus ojos.

-Se nota que te gusta bailar Bella-me dijo Sam.

-Llámame Bells, y sí, me gusta bailar, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía-le dije mientras seguía bailando-pero veo que tú también eres bueno-lo alagué.

-Gracias, fui a clases de baile hace tiempo, y pues, sirvieron de algo-contestó.

Edward ya se había terminado 2 cervezas y vi que le pidió otra al mesero, esto iba a terminar mal con Edward borracho, pero no me importaba, él no venía conmigo, que se preocuparan sus amigos.

Liz siguió bailando con Jake, hacían una gran pareja juntos y yo junto a Sam. Me sentía culpable porque en esos momentos solo lo estaba utilizando para darle celos a Edward, pero bueno, apenas lo acababa de conocer, no era para tanto, de seguro solo sería mi amigo, hasta ahí, no pasaría nada más.

Después de muchas cervezas más, Edward fue hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, jaló a Jessica del brazo y la trajo a la pista de baile, no se puso exactamente a lado mío, pero si donde pudiera verlo perfectamente como bailaba con ella. No quería demostrar que me estaba poniendo celosa. Yo seguí bailando con Sam, por suerte mía siguieron muchas canciones para bailar, él y yo éramos la pareja de baile perfecta.

Jessica y Edward bailaban de una manera muy sensual, yo nunca llegaría a ese punto con Sam o con Edward, con ningún hombre. Ella era una cualquiera haría cualquier cosa por ser de nuevo la chica de Edward, yo no llegaba tan bajo. Parecía que ella era feliz porque Edward estaba bailando a su lado, para ella él era como un dios, así había dicho una vez su hermana Rosalie: "mi hermano es todo un Dios, es un sueño para todas las chicas"

Liz ya se había dado cuenta de mi técnica para poner celoso a Edward, ella al igual que yo se estaba divirtiéndose viéndome a mí y a él. En un momento de desesperación abracé a Sam, él respondió mi abrazo de igual manera. Este acto volvió loco a Edward, veía en su mirada sus celos.

Después de unas 10 canciones bailando, ya me había cansado.

-Sam, creo que ya debemos sentarnos, estoy algo cansada-le dije mientras seguíamos en la pista de baile.

-Está bien, lo que tu digas Bells-me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia donde estábamos sentados y pasó su brazo por detrás de mi cuello para colocar su mano sobre mi hombro.

A pesar de que no le había comentado nada de Edward aún, parecía que ya sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer con su movimiento de su brazo. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Cuando llegamos a sentarnos, Liz y Jake llegaron después.

-Lo has dejado celosísimo-me dijo Liz.

-Ah, entonces si era lo que me suponía-contestó Sam.

-Perdóname Sam-estaba tan apenada con él-es que es una larga historia, solo te puedo decir que quería poner a Edward Cullen algo celoso-no podía mirarlo a los ojos, lo había tratado como un objeto, no como una persona.

-No te preocupes Bella, ya había escuchado tu historia, eres muy conocida casi por toda la escuela, eres muy famosa-me dijo sarcásticamente-creo que ese poco hombre se merece eso y más, y me alegra poderte ayudar en algo.

-Gracias-fue lo único que le pude decir.

Edward a pesar de que ya se había percatado de que yo ya me había sentado, él seguía bailando con Jessica. Ese tipo de baile que los dos estaban haciendo era un poco subido de tono. Algunas personas tenían la mirada sobre ellos, eso no me importaba, intenté no mirarlo mucho, me dediqué a platicar con mis amigos.

Después de aproximadamente una hora y media hablando con ellos, Sam nos dijo que tenía que irse, que tenía unas cosas que hacer. Solo quedábamos Liz, Jake y yo. Parecía que la que estaba estorbando ahí era yo, Liz y Jake tenían tanta química, en cualquier momento uno de los dos me daría la noticia de que eran novios, no faltaba mucho para eso.

-¿Bells te importa si vamos a bailar Jake y yo?-me preguntó Liz.

-Ah, claro que no, ustedes vayan, yo estaré aquí-les dije para que no se preocuparan por dejarme sola.

Edward ya había dejado la pista de baile. Lo alcanzaba a ver desde donde yo me encontraba, estaba en la mesa a lado de Jessica, la otra chica rubia del otro día en el restaurante y su inseparable amigo Emmet. Jessica se puso de pie y se sentó sobre las piernas de Edward. Era una completa zorra, nadie podía ser más corriente y cualquiera que ella. Edward la estaba acariciando por la espalda y la miraba a los ojos, estaba tomado de seguro no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y si lo hacía, él ya sabía cómo era Jessica y la tomaba solo como un pasatiempo no como algo serio como lo hizo conmigo.

Le pedí al mesero una cerveza, nunca terminaba borracha, pero de vez en cuando si me tomaba una cerveza cuando salía a esos tipos de lugares. Desde la pista de baile Liz me hizo una señal para decirme que en un rato volvía, genial ahora estaba ahí sola.

-¿Por qué tan sola? ¿Qué no estabas acompañada de tus amigos?

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Me gusta leer lo que comentan, sigan escribiendo que yo siempre leo sus comentarios y porfavor si les gusta mi historia recomiéndenla :D Los quiero **

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**ATT: mishaaRockz'**


	6. Aún siento celos por ti

**Hola! Les traigo nuevo capítulo, espero les sea de su agrado. Estoy tardando en escribir porque a pesar de que estoy en vacaciones, tengo otras ocupaciones que no me permiten estar el tiempo que yo deseo frente al monitor para escribir nuevo capítulo, y aparte creánme que me esta costando escribir esto porque me trae demasiados recuerdos del pasado…pero créanme que lo hago por ustedes (:**

**Capítulo 6: Aún siento celos por ti.**

Giré para ver quién era el que me hablaba a mis espaldas, pero ya sabía la respuesta, Edward Cullen. Decidí no contestarle, después de tanto tiempo de no hablar con él, creo que este no era el momento indicado, él estaba tomado.

-Ah, ahora no quieres hablar, mira que bien, creí que era tu ilusión hablar conmigo de nuevo, hablar con el mismísimo Edward Cullen, el sueño de todas las chicas de aquí-odiaba cuando se ponía de engreído y ególatra, yo seguí sin contestarle-Bella ¿en verdad no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿No quieres que arreglemos las cosas?-ahora se ponía de tierno, no lo podía creer, su tono de voz había cambiado.

-¿Qué ha pasado Edward? Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que tengamos que hablar-por fin le contesté a la defensiva.

-Uy, la señorita esta a la defensiva, como las últimas veces que hablamos, ¿lo recuerdas?-Edward recordaba nuestras últimas conversaciones, esto era demasiado para mí, no soportaría mucho tiempo ahí con él a mi lado.

-No las recuerdo Edward, no recuerdo nada del pasado, ¿por qué no te vas con tus amigos esos que te quieren por tu dinero?-sabía que eso le dolería.

-No me quiere solo por mi dinero, y tú lo sabes, ellos si son amigos. Por lo menos tengo a mis amigos aquí conmigo, y a ti, en cambio te han dejado aquí sola-eso me había dolido.

_Eso dolió, estúpido Edward_ pensé.

-Si me han dejado sola es solo porque ellas decidieron estudiar en otro lado pero eso no significa que hayan dejado de ser mis amigas, ellas no son como tus estúpidos amigos que están a tu lado por tu popularidad efímera o por tu dinero, lamento decirte que eso solo lo hacen los que dicen llamarte "tus amigos"-si él iba a herirme yo lo haría también, no volvería a dejar que me lastimara como ya lo había hecho antes.

-Eso dolió Bella-vaya, hasta que había dado con su orgullo, Edward tomó un buen trago de su cerveza, cuando hacía eso era porque quería olvidar algo o tenía coraje, o la última opción era que estaba herido.

-No me interesa para nada si te dolió o no-yo no sé de donde estaba sacando tanto orgullo-créeme que eso es lo que menos me importa.

-Bella deja de estar a la defensiva por favor, te conozco, si estas así es porque no quieres salir lastimada esta vez-demonios, él me seguía conociendo tan bien.

Los dos mientras hablábamos nos mirábamos a los ojos, no sabía si él podía notar en mis ojos el amor que aún yo sentía por él. Lo que me sorprendió es que en sus ojos también vi amor, dolor, desilusión. Edward cada vez me confundía más.

-Edward tu no me conoces realmente, y no estoy a la defensiva, solo que no me agrada estar contigo en estos momentos-le estaba mintiendo.

-Si no quisieras estar conmigo, ya te hubieras ido, pero mírate…sigues aquí conmigo-era verdad lo que decía Edward-sigues conmigo porque aún sientes algo por mí-Edward se estaba acercando demasiado a mí.

-No te me acerques-me alejé lo suficiente de él pero él fue más fuerte y me tomó por el brazo.

-No me pidas que me aleje de ti cuando no lo sientes-Edward ya se estaba poniendo algo romántico, estaba a poco milímetros de mí, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro.

Me quedé sin palabras, Edward sostenía mi brazo con su mano. Los dos estábamos a poco centímetros de besarnos, pero no lo haría.

-¿No vas a decir nada Bella?-tenía que contestarle algo, no podía quedarme callada, eso demostraba mi debilidad frente a él.

-Solo quiero que te alejes de mí, como tú una vez me lo pediste-le dije mientras soltaba mi brazo de su mano-¿ya no lo recuerdas?

*FLASHBACK*

Me había encontrado con Edward en una discoteca, y tuve el valor para hablarle, no podía quedarme con las ganas de decir lo que sentía, tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

-Edward, sabes que aún te amo, y tu también me amas, quizás no como antes pero aún sientes eso por mí-le estaba rogando a Edward para que volviéramos.

-Bells, no te humilles más, entiende que yo no soy bueno para ti, solo te hago sufrir, y eso es lo que menos quiero-seguía insistiéndome Edward.

-Edward pero yo te amo, ¿no entiendes eso? Tú no puedes negar que sientes lo mismo-no me cansaría hasta que Edward cambiara de opinión.

-Bella, lo nuestro no funcionará, entiéndelo tú. Lo nuestro solo fue un mágico sueño, solo eso-Edward me alzó la voz-Tienes que alejarte de mí, aunque no quiera, tienes que hacerlo, aléjate, es lo mejor para los dos.

No lo pensé dos veces y le di un beso, al principio Edward se resistía, pero después el beso fue correspondido. Coloqué mis manos sobre su pelo, él puso las suyas sobre mi cintura, y nos entregamos en ese beso. Edward después de unos segundos se separó de mí para irse sin decir nada.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Sabes que me arrepiento tanto de eso, haberte pedido que te alejaras de mi cuando yo realmente no quería que lo hicieras-me dijo Edward con una cara demasiado triste, a la cual no me podía resistir.

-No tienes porque decirme esto ahora, ya no me interesa, lo nuestro ya fue, y no volverá a pasar-como deseaba no haber dicho eso.

-Bella podríamos darnos una oportunidad, si tu aceptas-me dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a mí.

-No Edward, entiéndelo. El tu y yo ya no existe entre nosotros. Es mejor que olvides lo que pasó-tomé un trago a mi cerveza-Es mejor así-estaba a punto de sacar una lágrima, no Bella, no demuestres tu debilidad ante él.

-Está bien como tú quieras-vaya, que fácil es convencer de algo a Edward, bueno, tomando en cuenta que no estaba completamente en sus cinco sentidos, si no estuviera tomado nunca me hubiera dicho que me extraña y todas esas cosas-solo quiero que sepas que aún siento celos por ti al verte con tus amigos esos con los que estabas ahorita, y más con el que bailaste, la forma en la que él te mira, me enojo.

Esto estaba mal, ¿Edward sintiendo celos por mí? No podía asimilar tantos sentimientos en mí, lo quería pero a la vez lo odiaba por lo que me había hecho, por haberme ilusionado, pero yo nunca había sido mala y con él no era la excepción, no podía odiarlo aunque quisiera y me lo propusiera, quizás el odio nunca existió en mí, pero quería que existiera, era mejor si lo odiaba porque así lo olvidaría más fácilmente, pero eso nunca pasaría.

-Mira, si sientes celos por mí, no es mi problema, deberías aclarar tus sentimientos, pero hazlo cuando estés sobrio, no ahora, porque mañana no recordarás nada-le dije mientras me ponía de pie para irme.

No me despedí ni siquiera de él, me dirigí a la puerta. Edward se quedó ahí viéndome caminar. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento me di cuenta de que Liz era la que tenía coche y se había ido con Jake. Eso solo me pasaba a mí, ahora tenía que irme caminando hasta mi casa, y no estaba demasiado cerca, aparte ya pasaba de la media noche.

Edward me alcanzó en el estacionamiento se paró a lado de mí y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? O ¿qué te pasa?-me puse a la defensiva.

-No nada, solo que veo que no tienes en que irte, y ya es muy tarde para que una señorita tan hermosa como tu esté sola por la ciudad, ¿no lo crees?-odiaba cuando Edward tenía razón.

-Pues sí, la verdad no tengo en que irme, pero se cuidarme sola Edward, gracias, iré caminando hasta mi casa-le dije, esta vez no dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

-Yo solo me ofrezco para llevarte a tu casa, solo eso, pero pues si no quieres, ni hablar-dijo mientras se subía a su coche y salía del estacionamiento.

Yo salí de igual manera caminando. No había mucha gente por la calle, la ciudad estaba sola. Mejor para mí, aunque la verdad sí tenía miedo, casi nunca estaba a estas horas en la calle y mucho menos sola. Pero tenía que ser valiente, era eso o subirme al coche con Edward, y esa opción ya la había descartado de mi mente.

Seguí caminando por la ciudad, me empecé a asustar cuando empecé a ver personas en las calles, porque las únicas que estaban a estas horas eran personas borrachas, drogadictos o delincuentes, temía que me pasara algo. _Bella tranquilízate no te pasará nada, llegaras a salvo_ pensaba. Me hubiera subido en el coche de Edward, ahí estaba más segura aunque fuera con la persona que menos quería ver.

_Mira que belleza tenemos aquí_

_Y viene sola, creo que es mi día de suerte_

_No lo puedo creer que hermosura de mujer_

_¿Cómo alguien así puede estar sola a estas horas de la noche?_

Giré para ver quien estaba diciendo eso, y eran unos vagos que me estaban siguiendo. Me atemoricé aún más cuando los vi, sus miradas lujuriosas sobré mí casi me paralizaron. No sabía que estaban pensando pero me lo imaginaba, tan solo de ver sus miradas. Miedo, miedo y más miedo era lo que sentía. Quería que apareciera Liz en su coche o alguien conocido, alguien que me pudiera llevar hasta mi casa.

Edward POV

No podía creer que le acababa de confesar mis sentimientos a Bella, y ella como si nada me dijo que no le interesaba, eso quería decir que ya no me amaba, como lo hacía antes, todo por mi estúpida culpa. Quizás no me creyó porque no estoy sobrio, solo así logré confesar lo que sentía por ella, que idiota eres Edward Cullen. No puedes hacer nada bien, nada.

Estaba preocupada por ella, que yo sepa ella no está acostumbrada a andar sola por la calle a estas horas, ojala se haya encontrado con su amiga la pelirroja o con uno de sus estúpidos amigos y la lleven a su casa, no deseo que nada malo le pase, si le llegará a pasar algo yo me muero.

Lo bueno que no había tomado demasiadas cervezas a comparación de otras veces que ni manejar puedo, hoy no era el caso. Seguí manejando por las calles. ¿Dónde estarás Bella? ¿Ya estarás en tu casa? ¿A salvo?

Alice, también a ella no la había olvidado teníamos tantas cosas en común, era como mi alma gemela, mi otro yo pero en mujer. Como olvidarla si era la única persona que lograba calmarme cuando lo necesitaba, que me hacía entrar en razón, ni Bella había logrado hacerlo. Como la extrañaba, y todo lo había echado a perder por amarla.

*FLASHBACK*

Estaba viendo un partido de futbol en la televisión en el cuarto de hotel junto a mi mejor amigo Jasper, mientras esperábamos que nuestro entrenador nos llamara, amaba ese deporte, era mi pasión mi vida. De repente sonó el celular.

-Hola mi princesa, ¿cómo estás?-dijo Jasper al contestar el celular, quien llamaba era Alice, su novia.

No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que Alice le decía.

-Si ya sé, es un idiota, pero no entiende, es demasiado terco-dijo Jasper mirándome, supuse que estaban hablando de mí y de Bella.

-Exacto, solo la hace sufrir, éste tiene que recapacitar, ahorita te lo paso-Jasper me dio el teléfono-Alice quiere hablar contigo.

De seguro Alice me regañaría por hacer sufrir a Bella, eso haría, eran las mejores amigas, y ella siempre la defendía.

-Edward, eres un idiota, ¿sabías?-fue lo primero que me dijo Alice.

-Uy, hola Alice, ¿cómo estás? Yo bien ¿y tú? Que falta de educación tienes-se notaba enojada, ya me esperaba el sermón.

-No seas bromista, sabes para qué te estoy hablando, no sabes cuánto haces sufrir a Bella con tus idioteces e inmadurez-estaba enojada, lo podía escuchar en su voz.

-Si ya sé que soy un idiota, no tienes que recordármelo, soy la persona más estúpida que conozco-yo estaba apenado tanto con ella como con Bella, mi Bella.

-Te lo tengo que recordar porque solo así entenderás, mira Edward Cullen si vuelves a lastimar a Bella, te juro que te arrepentirás. Está bien que sea tu amiga pero soy más amiga de ella, y ella no se merece esto, tú no la mereces. Acepta tus sentimientos, no entiendo porque los reprimes, por qué reprimes el amor que sientes por Bella, no tiene nada de malo sentir eso Edward-me regañó Alice por el teléfono.

-Claro que tiene mucho de malo, solo hago sufrir a Bella, y es lo que menos quiero, ella es el amor de mi vida, solo quiero que sea feliz, pero yo simplemente así soy, no voy a cambiar Alice-le contesté.

-No te estoy pidiendo que cambies, solo que seas como eras con Bella antes de todo lo que paso de tu engaño con la zorra de Jessica y la entrometida de tu hermana Rosalie, antes eras diferente con ella, ella era todo para ti…-no dejé que terminara la frase.

-Y lo sigue siendo Alice, ella siempre será mi todo, eso no cambiará pero creo que es lo mejor…-ella tampoco me dejó terminar.

-¿Lo mejor para quién? Ojala sea para ti, pero si es ese el caso, entonces eres un egoísta que solo piensa en ti, no piensas en lo que siente Bella por ti, lo mucho que le haces falta y lo mucho que sufre porque los dos se aman, aunque tú no lo aceptes pero los dos se aman y no pueden estar juntos porque tu no lo permites-eso último que dijo me dolió, pero era cierto, si no estábamos juntos Bella y yo era porque yo no lo permitía.

Me quedé sin palabras, Alice había dado en un punto débil en mí, mi orgullo.

-Ella es la persona a la que más amo, nunca quise que sufriera pero yo soy un idiota, a pesar de eso, la sigo amando, no lo puedo negar, la quiero a mi lado para siempre, no la quiero lejos de mí-Alice siempre me hacía recapacitar, solo ella.

-¿Ves? Lo sabía, aún la amas, entonces no la dejes ir. Lucha por ella, por ese amor que sienten los dos. No pierdas al amor de tu vida por una estupidez y mucho menos por un error que se puede arreglar-me dijo ya sin voz enojada.

-Gracias Alice, por hacerme recapacitar y por regañarme que bien merecido me lo tengo-le dije por teléfono.

-No agradezcas para eso estamos las amigas-ella era para mí mi mejor amiga.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Y ahora había perdido a mi mejor amiga, mi mejor amigo y al amor de mi vida, en ese entonces, ahora mi corazón estaba dividió en dos, amaba a Bella y Alice por igual, no podía elegir entre ellas. Me tomé en un trago lo que me quedaba de una de las cervezas que traía en el coche y la arrojé por la ventana. Mi mente estaba en las nubes en ese momento. Los recuerdos me estaban atormentando esa noche. Miré hacia mí alrededor para despejarme.

¿Esa era Bella? La que estaba caminando por la calle sola. Pensé que se encontraría a uno de sus amigos. Rápido me orillé con el coche hacia donde ella estaba caminando.

**Que les pareció? Que piensan de Edward? Espero subir capítulo más pronto, en cuanto tenga tiempo de escribir y de estar en la computadora prometo subir capítulo. Dejen Review, me lo merezco no creen? Si quieren mi correo dejen el suyo en el review yo las agregaré por supuesto (:**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos a todos!**

**ATT: mishaaRockz'**


	7. Mi corazón aún pertenece a otra persona

**Bueno hoy si me inspiré, los capítulos cada vez están más cortos verdad? Pero creo que así están bien :D pues disfruten este capítulo, espero les guste, nos leemos abajo :D**

**Capítulo 7: Mi corazón aún pertenece a otra persona**

Bella POV

-Bella, ¿en verdad no quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Corres peligro por las calles sola-Edward seguía insistiendo pero en parte estaba feliz por verlo.

-No insistas Edward, llegaré caminando a mi casa-por suerte los hombres que me estaban siguiendo habían dado vuelta en una esquina y desaparecieron.

-Bells…-por primera vez después de que anduvimos me llamaba así-Bella-fue demasiado perfecto para ser verdad-yo seguiré insistiendo hasta que te subas al coche.

-No pienso subirme contigo, y menos si traes unas cuantas cervezas encima, estas completamente loco-le reclamé.

-No tomé tanto como otras veces, sino ni siquiera estaría manejando, cuido demasiado mis coches-contestó mientras manejaba demasiado lento para seguir mi paso.

-Ah, se me olvidaba lo materialista que eras, y la importancia que le das a tus coches antes que tu salud-yo seguía hiriendo su orgullo mientras caminaba más aprisa.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad Bella, solo me apasionan los coches, hasta ahí-estaba mintiendo, había una parte de él que siempre había sido materialista, lo descubrí conforme lo conocía mejor después de que termináramos.

-Bueno eso ya no importa ahorita, puedes irte a tu casa, te han de estar esperando, no tienes nada que hacer aquí Edward-pero en realidad no quería que se fuera, tenía miedo de que los hombres que me seguían volvieran a aparecer y me hicieran algo.

-No me iré de aquí hasta ver que entras a tu casa, hasta entonces iré a descansar a mi casa-no me acordaba lo perseverante que era Edward.

-Pues entonces tardarás en llegar a tu casa porque aún falta mucho camino para llegar a la mía, y al paso que voy tardaré mucho tiempo, no tengo prisa-le contesté.

-Bella no te hagas la difícil, sube al coche, aquí estas más segura conmigo, por favor-Edward me suplicó.

-No voy a subir al coche, ¡entiéndelo!-le grité, después de hacerlo me torcí el pie en un hoyo que había en el pavimento.

Pasó una pareja de esposos a lado mío y nos miraron de una forma muy rara, estábamos haciendo todo un espectáculo a media calle.

-Lo sentimos, es mi novia-el descarado de Edward les había dicho a la pareja que era su novia, que se creía este-solo que nos peleamos.

Pensé en decirle que no era su novia, pero no iba a ponerme a discutir sobre eso con la pareja, total, me daba igual lo que ellos dos pensaran. La pareja no dijo nada y siguió caminando.

-En tu estúpida vida no me vuelvas a llamar novia, ¿entendiste?-me exalté al decirle eso.

-Ok, entiendo, lo siento, tu y yo no somos nada-me dolió el escuchar eso, el "tú y yo no somos nada" resonó más de una vez en mi mente-pero sube al coche Bella, te lo suplico.

-No lo haré, es mi última palabra-ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos mientras estaba caminando.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí, volteé hacia atrás eran los que me estaban siguiendo hace rato, no lo pensé dos veces y me subí al coche de Edward.

-Cambio de opinión, llévame a mi casa-le dije con voz asustada.

-Está bien, lo que ordené la señorita-contestó Edward con una sonrisa de victoria, al fin de cuentas logró lo que se propuso, y yo me odiaba por haberme subido a su coche pero era eso o quizás ser violada por esos hombres.

Edward seguía manejando de una manera lenta, quería que manejara más aprisa hasta perder de vista a esos desgraciados.

-Acelera Edward, por favor-le grité mientras veía por la ventana a los hombres que aún me veían a los ojos.

-Está bien, está bien, tranquila, no pasa nada-me contestó Edward-¿te venían siguiendo?-preguntó.

-Sí, y me dio miedo-cuando Edward escuchó esto le aceleró aún más hasta que ya no vi por ningún lado a los hombres-Gracias-le dije.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche Bella-dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos.

-Edward por favor no empieces-contesté sin mirarlo a los ojos con la mirada hacia mis zapatos.

-No, es la verdad, te ves muy linda hoy en especial-entonces otros días no me veía linda-bueno, todos los días te ves hermosa-entendió que lo había dicho de una forma incoherente-no solo este, pero hoy te ves más hermosa de lo normal-no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme por lo que había dicho.

-Gracias-no quería ilusionarme con lo que decía de mí.

Estábamos escuchando la radio mientras íbamos por la carretera, Edward escuchaba una estación de música banda, su género favorito. Empezó a sonar una canción de su banda preferida "La Arrolladora Banda Limón" Le presté atención a la letra, últimamente también escuchaba canciones de esa banda, me gustaba porque Edward me había dedicado unas cuando éramos novios. La canción en la radio se llamaba Todo depende de ti.

**Claro, claro que pienso en ti**

**No se me olvida el sabor de tus labios**

**No puedo borrarlos de mí.**

**Claro, sé que me equivoqué**

**No debí de apagar tu sonrisa**

**De una manera tan cruel**

-Bella, sé que no hemos hablado de esto desde que me alejé de ti-sabía que en cualquier momento Edward empezaría a hablar de lo nuestro, pero yo no estaba preparada aún-y créeme que nunca me perdonaré a mi mismo el haberte hecho tanto daño,-mis ojos estaban nublados, pero no quería llorar frente a él-y no solo en una ocasión cuando terminamos por primera vez, si no que volví a equivocarme varias veces mientras tú solo te ilusionabas conmigo-no pude decir ni una palabra.

**Tu piel y mi piel, caricias de miel**

**Todo era perfecto entre tú y yo**

**No entiendo por qué tu amor descuidé**

**¿Por qué te fallé?**

**Claro que regresé para pedirte que perdones**

**A este idiota que se fue**

**Claro que cambiaré yo te lo juro que este golpe**

**Me sirvió para aprender**

-Se que quizás me odias por todo lo que te hice, pero solo quiero pedirte perdón por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado, créeme que nunca fue mi intención, yo te amaba, bueno aún siento algo por ti-no quería escuchar lo que Edward me decía, solo me hacía sufrir más-pero sé que lo nuestro nunca volverá a hacer igual.

**Claro que aún es tiempo de arreglar**

**Todo ese daño que te he causado a ti**

**Claro, que me arrepiento**

**Porque ayer que fuiste mía no te supe hacer feliz**

**Claro que existe el riesgo**

**Y que no me perdones**

**Todo depende de ti**

**Tu piel y mi piel caricias de miel**

**Todo era perfecto entre tú y yo**

**No entiendo porque tú amor descuide**

**Porque te falle**

**Claro que regrese para pedirte que perdones**

**A este idiota que se fue**

**Claro que cambiare yo te lo juro que este golpe**

**Me sirvió para aprender**

-No sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, de mis errores que no se pueden arreglar, solo puedo pedirte perdón por todo, no tengo otras palabras que decirte Bella, quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes entre los dos, que volvamos a ser amigos-eso nunca volvería a pasar, porque yo aún lo amaba, sufriría más siendo su amiga, por lo mismo seguí sin decir una palabra.

**Claro, que aun es tiempo**

**De arreglar todo este daño que te he causado a ti**

**Claro, que me arrepiento**

**Porque ayer que fuiste mía no te supe hacer feliz**

**Claro que existe el riesgo**

**Y que no me perdones**

**Todo depende de ti**

**-**Pero tampoco puedo pedirte una relación ahorita, porque aún no defino bien mis sentimientos, mi corazón aún pertenece a otra persona, a Alice-en ese momento ya no pude contener las lágrimas, me giré hacia otro lado para que Edward no me viera, y limpié mis lágrimas, deseaba bajarme de su coche, pero no lo haría hasta que llegara a casa-lamento si eso te hace sufrir Bella, no es mi intención-cada vez que decía eso me hacía sufrir más.

-Edward por favor, ya no digas más-por más que intenté que mi voz no se escuchara triste no lo pude evitar.

-Lo siento Bella-dijo.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos habló hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

-Gracias por haberme traído-fue lo único que dije antes de bajarme del coche, no lo vi a los ojos porque ya no pude controlar mis lágrimas.

-De nada-contestó desde el coche.

Entré a la casa sin mirar hacia atrás. Solo escuché el coche de Edward avanzar después de que cerré la puerta.

-Hija, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué llegaste con Edward Cullen? ¿Qué no se suponía que llegarías con Liz?-no me había percatado de que estaba mi mamá en la cocina, me había visto desde que me bajé del coche de Edward por la ventana.

-Liz se fue a dar la vuelta con Jacob, así que me iba a venir caminando hasta acá pero unos tipos me estaban siguiendo y no me quedo otra opción más que venirme con Edward-le contesté sin más detalles.

-¿Y qué te dijo? Porque supongo que algo te tuvo que decir para que estés llorando. Si te volvió a lastimar o decir algo, me las va a pagar ese idiota-mi mamá comenzaba a alterarse.

-Nada, solo dijo la verdad, aún sigue enamorado de Alice, solo que eso me dolió, eso es todo, por eso estoy llorando-le dije mientras mis lágrimas continuaban.

-Ay hija cuánto lo siento-mi mamá me abrazo, lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era eso, que alguien me abrazara-debes olvidar a ese idiota, nadie merece tus lágrimas, entiende nadie-volvió a repetir.

-Lo sé mamá, pero es muy difícil para mí, no entiendo porque simplemente no lo olvido y ya-me sentía tan segura a lado de mi mamá.

-Lo superarás hija, esto no es para siempre, ahora ve a descansar-me dio un beso en la frente y otro abrazo-mañana será otro día.

Subí las escaleras intentando contenerme y no llorar tanto, cuando llegué a mi cuarto me encerré y lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Para que mi madre no se diera cuenta encendí mi grabadora puse música en inglés a todo volumen y grité, lloré, me quería morir. No entendía como aún después de todo lo que le había llorado ya a Edward podía tener más lágrimas para llorarle.

¿Cómo todo había acabado tan rápido? Yo pensaba que él era el amor de mi vida, que con Edward estaría toda la vida pero no fue así. Todo terminó como la novela de Romeo y Julieta, no hubo un final feliz entre los dos.

Como extrañaba a mis amigas, a Alice y Ángela, quería verlas, las necesitaba. Ojala pronto las viera, en el primer puente que tuviera en la escuela iría a visitarlas o les hablaría para que ellas vinieran.

**Que les pareció? Odian a Edward, la verdad yo no. Desearía odiarlo pero no puedo T.T pero bueno ni hablar. Dejen Review nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Los quiero mis lectores fieless! Qiero conocerlos más :D**

**ATT: mishaaRockz**


	8. No eres yo

**Heeeey! Ya se que he tardado en subir capítulo pero créanme que ni tiempo he tenido de escribir, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, aparte pues la inspiración verdad? Jajaja pero bueno aquí esta tarde pero seguro el cap. Siguiente espero sea de su agrado. :D se los dedico a ustedes mis lectoras, disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 8: No eres yo.**

Las semanas pasaron, ni siquiera miraba a Edward a los ojos en la clase de Literatura, me concentraba en hacer mis tareas junto a Jacob, platicar con Liz, ella me contaba sobre su relación con Jake, aún no andaban, quería ayudarlos para que ya anduvieran, sabía que los dos se amaban pero ninguno se animaba a decirlo.

Liz y Jake si salían de vez en cuando a las fiestas que se organizaban en la universidad, yo prefería quedarme en casa viendo una película o leyendo un libro. No volvería a salir porque no quería encontrarme con Edward otra vez.

Por fin llegó el primer puente del primer semestre en la universidad, lo estaba esperando demasiado. Era apenas miércoles por la tarde, ya había terminado mi tarea. Prendí mi computadora para enviarles un correo a Ángela y Alice para ver si ellas vendrían a verme o tendría que ir yo.

_Hola chicas! No saben cómo las extraño, ya quiero verlas, por eso les escribía, supongo que ustedes también tendrán el puente de este fin de semana. ¿Les parece bien que vaya a visitarlas a ustedes? O ¿ustedes vendrán a Forks? Espero su respuesta pronto. Las necesito ver, deseo que ya sea viernes chicas. Saludos a las dos espero les este yendo muy bien en la universidad, yo no me quejo la verdad, pero es insoportable ver a Edward cada día, no les he dicho que lo tengo que ver todos los días porque estamos juntos en la clase de Literatura, pero lo bueno es que no me tocó con él de pareja. Pero después les contaré bien cuando las vea. Nos vemos pronto espero sus respuestas._

Me puse a ver películas y a acomodar algunos papeles que tenía por mi cuarto, entre ellos encontré varias cartas y poemas que me había hecho Edward, pensé en romperlas pero en realidad eran poemas hermosos, no quería echarlos a la basura con lo mucho que amaba la poesía, los puse todos en un folder y los guardé en un cajón.

El jueves entré tarde a clase así que me dio tiempo de revisar mi correo, tenía respuesta de Alice y de Ángela.

_Hola Bells! Yo igual ya quiero verte, te extraño tanto amiguita, a mi me ha ido genial en México, aparte soy feliz con mi novio Riley, es tan divertido estar con él. Creo que será mejor que yo vaya a Forks, aparte visitaré a mis padres. Así que nos vemos allá hermosa! Saludos. Te quiero! Ángela._

_Hola Bella! La verdad todo se acomodó a la perfección he tenido demasiada tarea estudiando medicina, pero para este puente no tengo nada de tarea así que si me será posible ir a Forks a visitarte, irá también Jasper. Nos vemos el viernes chica. Alice._

Genial, vería a mis dos mejores amigas mañana viernes. Estaba emocionada. Ese día me la pase con una sonrisa en el rostro. Salí en la tarde con Liz y con Jacob, porque mañana ellos dos saldrían solos y yo saldría con mis amigas. Durante la clase de Literatura el viernes no le presté atención a Edward, él ya ni siquiera hablaba mucho con Jessica, hasta que por fin se había dado cuenta que no tenía ninguna conversación interesante que hablar con ella, pero bueno eso a mí me daba igual ya. Cuando terminó la clase, todos estaban emocionados porque saldrían fuera e irían a fiestas yo estaba emocionada por ver a mis amigas.

-¿Qué harás durante este puente Edward?-escuché a Jessica a mis espaldas, todo lo decía en voz alta para que yo escuchara, yo venía a lado de Jacob pero no estábamos hablando.

-No sé, quizás venga mi hermana a visitarme, aún no lo sé. Quiero pasar tiempo con ella si es que viene-escuché contestar a Edward.

-Mira que bien, entonces hablaré a tu casa para ver si esta Rosalie, y salir con ella, tengo mucho sin verla-contestó Jessica entusiasmada.

Estúpida Rosalie, por ella Edward había cambiado tanto. Solo esperaba no verla durante el puente, que se quede en casa con su adorado hermanito.

-Sí, yo le digo que te hable, nos vemos luego-le dijo Edward.

Edward pasó a lado mío y me vio a los ojos, no quería verlo pero no pude resistir la tentación. El mundo desaparecía cada vez que lo veía.

-Que disfrutes este puente Bells…Bella-cada vez que Edward me decía algo la herida se abría de nuevo, o quizás nunca se había cerrado.

-Igual-fue lo único que contesté.

Edward salió corriendo de la escuela, algunas chicas pretendían correr detrás de él, a todas las volvía locas, sin conocerlo bien las volvía locas, no podía entenderlo. Antes de conocerlo bien, de solo verlo pasar, no me gustaba, ni siquiera me atraía.

-¡Amiga!-casi brinqué al ver a Liz frente a mí, estaba tan distraída viendo a Edward caminar.

-Ah, hola Liz-contesté.

-¿En verdad no quieres que salgamos contigo Jacob y yo?-dijo Liz mientras tomaba de la mano a Jake, su novio.

-No en verdad, no se preocupen por mí, am… hoy llegan 2 amigas de México e Inglaterra y pasare el puente con ellas, quizás mañana podremos salir nosotras con ustedes dos para que las conozcan.

-Claro mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo-dijo Jake.

-Ok, entonces hasta entonces, nos vemos-les dije.

Llegué caminando a mi casa, hice la poca tarea que nos habían dejado, la terminé en una hora y media. Estaba realmente emocionada, no tardaban en llegar Alice y Ángela. Bajé a comer con mis padres.

-¿Estas emocionada hija?-preguntó mi papá.

-Sí, mucho, ya quiero ver a mis amigas, las extraño-contesté mientras comía mi ensalada.

-Me alegra que estés feliz hija, te lo mereces, después de todo lo que sufriste por ese idiota-odiaba cuando la conversación siempre terminaba con Edward como tema central.

-Sí, pero pues eso ya quedó en el pasado-mentí pero no importaba.

Tocaron la puerta, eso me había salvado de continuar hablando de él. Corrí para abrirla.

-¡Ángela!-grité cuando vi a mi amiga frente a mí y corrí a abrazarla-cuanto tiempo sin vernos amiga.

-¡Bells! Si lo sé, ya te extrañaba, pero ya estamos juntas otra vez-me dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

Duramos unos segundos abrazadas después le dije que entrara a casa y saludó a mis padres. Media hora después llegó Alice, sin Jasper, dijo que él llegaría mañana, así que hoy sería un día de solo chicas, genial.

-Entonces ¿vamos por un café?-les pregunté mientras salíamos de mi casa.

-Sí, vamos por un café, extrañaba estas tardes de café con ustedes dos-dijo Ángela mientras nos subíamos al coche de Alice.

-Wow, tu coche esta genial Alice-le dije quedando admirada por su coche convertible.

-Gracias, mis padres me lo compraron hace poco-contestó.

Nos la pasamos hablando sobre la universidad mientras llegábamos al café. Cuando llegamos encargamos las tres lo mismo, un Capuccino Flotante, que era con una bola de nieve de vainilla.

-Y bueno ¿qué nos tienes que decir del estúpido de Edward?-dijo Alice, ella le guardaba mucho rencor, ella si lo odiaba cosa que yo no podía.

-Tengo que compartir con él la clase de Literatura, y Jessica está estudiando periodismo igual que yo-dije con la cabeza baja.

-Qué horror has de estar viviendo Bells, podre de ti-me dijo Ángela, ella era la que más me entendía porque antes había pasado por lo mismo, había sufrido por amor, por alguien que no merecía sus lágrimas y tardo tiempo en darse cuenta de eso, yo aún no me daba cuenta.

-Si, el otro día…-me costaba decirles-fui a una disco con Liz y Jacob, unos amigos y se fueron antes, Edward ya estaba algo tomado.

-Y te volvió a decir que te quería ¿cierto? Y le volviste a creer, como siempre lo haces-Alice parecía enojada, no entendía que la que estaba sufriendo era yo, bastante tengo con mis problemas emocionales como para enojarme ahora con ella.

-No le creí, solo es que…-para que me mentía a mí misma.

-Mírame a los ojos Bells, le creíste, aún no lo olvidas, se te nota en la mirada, ¿cómo puedes querer a alguien que te hizo sufrir tanto? Simplemente no entiendo cómo lo haces Bella-Alice siempre me bajaba de la nube donde estaba, imaginando que las cosas eran diferentes.

-Si está bien, le creí, discúlpame por no ser fuerte como tú, yo realmente quisiera serlo pero no puedo, no puedo-mis ojos se nublaron al responderle a mi amiga.

-Bella es que como puedes hacerte esto a ti misma, quiérete tantito tan siquiera, tu no mereces este sufrimiento-Alice no tenía por qué meterse, era mi vida, mis sentimientos.

-No eres yo, no sientes lo que yo siento, sabes lo mucho que desearía ser como tú, sentir despecho y odio por alguien que me lastimó pero no soy así, y me detesto por eso-en este punto ya no pude evitar llorar, era demasiado débil.

-Ya sé que yo no soy tu Bella, y créeme que en estos momentos no desearía serlo…-se detuvo un momento pero sin dejarme de ver a los ojos-bueno pensándolo bien, si, desearía ser tu para odiar a Edward como lo odio yo, para sacártelo de la cabeza, más que sacártelo de la cabeza, sacártelo del corazón y que deje de existir en tu pensamiento-Alice siempre había sido muy directa en todo lo que decía.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me hería todo lo que me decía Alice, aunque era verdad, no quería aceptarlo, todo era cierto pero era como si tuviera una venda en los ojos y me tapara los oídos para no escuchar mis verdades.

-Ya cálmense las dos, solo se están haciendo daño-Ángela no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared en este caso, nos quería a las dos por igual, con ella no me enojaría.

-Pero es que Bella tiene que entender Ángela-replicó Alice.

-Te haré caso Ángela, me calmaré, nos vemos después-le dije mirándola solamente a ella mientras me ponía de pie para irme de ahí.

Alice no hizo nada, con lo orgullosa que era nunca haría nada para pedirme perdón, en cambio Ángela fue a alcanzarme antes de que saliera del café.

-Bells, tranquila, no me gusta verte así, llorando-me dijo mientras me abrazaba, cuando alguien hacia eso yo no podía contenerme.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Ángela? Solo me estoy haciendo daño ya lo sé pero no entiendo, soy demasiado masoquista para entender.

-Lo sé Bells, créeme que te entiendo demasiado, yo pasé por lo mismo, pero también créeme que con el tiempo se te pasara…-Ángela estaba buscando las palabras indicadas para hacerme sentir bien-no digo que lo vas a olvidar así de fácil, y quizás nunca lo olvides, seguirá ahí en tus recuerdos pero con el tiempo aprendes a verlo como eso, solo un recuerdo algo que pasó y que te hizo crecer como persona-amaba a mi amiga siempre me sacaba una sonrisa del rostro.

-Gracias amiga, siempre me haces sonreír en los peores momentos-le di otro abrazo-creo que es mejor que me vaya, quiero estar sola un momento necesito descansar.

-Ok, pero ya nada de lágrimas, sé feliz amiguita, no te quiero ver así, siempre que esté a mi alcance, te haré feliz y no dejaré que sufras-me dijo Ángela antes de que me fuera.

Pensaba irme en camión hasta mi casa, pero caminar me servía en ese momento para pensar, tranquilizarme, y ya no estar triste. Traía mi reproductor de música y le puse play, la primera canción que escuché fue la de Adelante Corazón con María José, perfecta para la ocasión.

Escuché una risa que ya conocía, bueno logré identificar una, eran dos. _No por favor hoy no_, pensé en mi interior. Alcé la mirada hacia el Boulevard por el que estaba caminando y vi el coche convertible negro de Edward, venía con alguien más. Su hermana Rosalie, no quería que me viera. Perfecto, todo estaba marchando bien para ti hoy Bella Swan, te peleaste con tu amiga, te encuentras como siempre a Edward Cullen en tu camino pero ahora para colmo te lo encuentras con la mujer que se encargó de destruir su relación desde el comienzo, ¡su hermana!

*FLASHBACK*

-Bells, te presento a mi hermana Rosalie-lo aceptaba estaba nerviosa por conocer a mi cuñada, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella al conocerme.

Cuando la vi a lado de Edward, quedé boca abierta, yo no era nada a lado de ella, Rosalie era muy guapa, de cabello rubio alaciado para la ocasión, lucía un vestido rojo que hacían notar su figura, con unos tacones que yo nunca me atrevería a usar que la hacían verse más alta que yo, sabía maquillarse aparte, y yo podía seguir alagándola.

-Encantada en conocerte Rosalie-le dije cortésmente.

-Digo lo mismo-me pareció una forma muy fría de contestar de su parte.

Desde un principio noté que ella no estaba feliz de conocerme, desde que me vio, me inspeccionó varias veces de arriba hacia abajo, me sentía intimidada por su mirada. Parecía que había algo que no le parecía de mi apariencia pero no decía nada.

Afortunadamente llegaron sus amigas por ella, ya que de una de sus amigas, que también era amiga de Edward era la fiesta en la que estábamos, y así nos quedamos los dos solos. Estuvimos platicando durante largo tiempo sentados en un sillón apartados de los demás hasta que llegaron también por él varias de sus amigas, que no tenía la fortuna de conocer.

-¿No quieres venir conmigo?-preguntó Edward antes de irse con sus amigas.

-No, anda ve con ellas, yo aquí estoy bien-no quería que sus amigas me vieran como la novia celosa que no lo deja tener amigas, aparte no conocía a nadie en la fiesta a excepción de Edward, su hermana, Emmett y Jasper sus mejores amigos, yo ahí no encajaba definitivamente.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí-giré para ver quién me hablaba, era Rosalie-la nueva conquista de mi hermano-odiaba cuando utilizaban ese término conmigo, ya lo habían hecho otros amigos de Edward.

-Hola Rosalie-yo seguía mostrándome alegre a pesar de su comentario.

-Hola…-no recordaba mi nombre.

-Bella, Bella Swan-le dije.

-Ah sí, lo siento, es que con tantas novias que ha tenido mi hermanito, se me olvida preguntarles su nombre o a veces ni me los aprendo-no sabía si ella lo estaba haciendo con intención de molestarme, yo creo que sí.

-Sí, lo sé-contesté.

-Sabes pareces buena chica-vaya hasta que decía un comentario "bueno" hacia mí.

-Gracias, igual tu-también la alagué mientras tomaba un trago de mi bebida.

-Quiero decir, eres demasiado buena para él-sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que ella dijera algo bueno de mí-no entiendo en qué se fijo mi hermano de ti, si siempre ha andado con chicas algo locas comparadas contigo-no sabía que decir, me quedé callada y seguí escuchando-chicas más atrevidas, más parecidas a él.

-Entiendo-no encontré otra palabra para contestarle.

-Es que ni siquiera bonita eres, hay miles de chicas más bonitas que tu, no entiendo-eso si me hirió cuando lo dijo pero yo seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya odiaba a Rosalie, esperaba no verla tan seguido por ser hermana de mi amado Edward.

-¿Todo bien chicas?-Edward llegó inmediatamente como por obra de magia, estaba agradecida con él, no hubiera soportado otro segundo con su odiosa hermana menor.

-Sí, súper bien, yo diría mega increíble-que hipócrita me pareció Rosalie al decir eso.

-¿Sí?-a Edward no le había convencido la respuesta de su hermana, pero lo menos que quería era causar problemas entre ellos dos, sabiendo que eran como mejores amigos.

-Sí, todo bien amor- me levanté para darle un beso, lo cual no le pareció a Rosalie que hizo un gesto de disgusto pero me daba igual, yo era la novia de su hermano no ella y no me importaría lo que ella o cualquier otra persona dijeran sobre mí, mientras yo fuera feliz con él, lo demás quedaba en segundo término.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Los recuerdos seguían como heridas que aún no cerraban en mi piel, Rosalie era la única persona que si odiaba en verdad, por todo el daño que me había hecho a mí y a mi relación con su hermano, ¿por qué no lo podía odiar de igual forma a él? Si me fuera posible tal vez si dejaría que Alice fuera yo para que odiara a Edward, y dejara ese sentimiento en mí, eso sería lo mejor para que yo dejara de ser masoquista.

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Diganme que opinan de Rosalie? Igual la odian como yo? Jajaja aaaW si supieraaaan como la odio, jajaj pero bueno.**

**Les pido de favor que lean otra historia mía, bueno es un shot, se llama Que tu cama sea mi hogar, búsquenlo en mi perfil y dejen REVIEW porfavor :D se los agradeceré mucho. Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**ATT: mishaaRockz'**


	9. Intentaré ya no molestarte más

**Hola mis lectores! Primero que nada les pido una muy grande disculpa por no haber escrito nada durante este largo tiempo pero es que en verdad con todas las tares que tengo en la escuela no me da tiempo de nada, y luego es mi último semestre de bachillerato, los maestros dejan más tarea, más exámenes, aaaw necesito un descanso, pero ahora que tuve tiempo porque tengo puente me puse a escribir. Espero hacerlo pronto. Disfruten el capítulo.**

**Heey deseo conocerlas más les dejo mi correo o síganme en el twitter mishaaRockz Ustedes pregunten lo que seaaa**

**Este capitulo se lo vuelvo a dedicar a Annie, mi lectora que nunca me falla y que adoraa mis fics, te adorooo hermosaaa!**

**Capítulo 9: Intentaré ya no molestarte más.**

Llegué a casa después de regresarme caminando del café. Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama. Mis papás no preguntaron nada de cómo me había ido con mis amigas, amaba eso de ellos, que no me cuestionaban sobre mi vida, dejaban que yo la viviera, solo a veces me daban consejos pero hasta ahí, aparte sabían que era una buena chica, no me metía en problemas nunca.

No me gustaba enojarme con Alice, nunca lo había hecho antes, esta era la primera vez y todo por culpa del estúpido de Edward. Me puse a escuchar música para después quedarme dormida, me volví a despertar porque sonó mi celular.

-Bueno, ¿quién habla?-dije.

-Bells, soy yo Alice, ¿puedes salir un momento por favor?-miré mi reloj y no era tan tarde eran apenas las 10:30.

-Si claro, enseguida salgo-contesté.

Tenía marcas en los ojos de que había llorado, no quería que Alice se diera cuenta de eso, pero no podía hacer nada en menos de un minuto antes de bajar, bajé lo más rápido posible y abrí la puerta, Alice me recibió con un abrazo.

-Bells, sabes que no me gusta que discutamos y menos por ese idiota que tanto daño te ha hecho.

-Está bien Alice, nunca me enojaría contigo, nunca me pelearía-contesté respondiendo a su abrazo.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos de fiesta? Solo nosotras tres-Alice era más sociable que yo.

-Sí, me parece bien-quería sonar lo más emocionada posible aunque no tuviera ganas de salir.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana hermosa-me dijo mientras se despedía de mí.

Entré a mi casa y subí a mi cuarto, esa noche como las anteriores volví a pensar en Edward, no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza.

El sábado por la mañana le ayude a mi mamá con los que haceres de la casa, después en la tarde me puse a ver películas, se me había olvidado por completo que iba a salir con Alice y Ángela, me di cuenta hasta que recibí un mensaje de ella al celular, ya faltaba menos de 10 minutos para que fuera a recogerme. No tuve tiempo de arreglarme, bueno en fin casi nunca lo hacía. Me puse unos jeans rotos por la rodilla, mis converse negros y una playera de un hombro negra. Terminé justo a tiempo de arreglarme. Alice me estaba esperando afuera con su coche junto con Ángela.

-¡Qué guapa te ves!-escuché decir a Alice desde el coche.

-Gracias, ustedes también se ven fenomenales-les dije mientras me subía- ¿A dónde iremos? Si se puede saber-tenía curiosidad.

-Tenía pensado en llevarlas al bar "Dalí" ¿Se acuerdan que una vez ya habíamos ido ahí?-preguntó Alice.

-Sí, recuerdo la única vez que vinimos, esta padre el lugar-contestó Alice.

Yo recordaba que no había ido solo una vez a ese lugar, antes ya había ido con Edward, de hecho gracias a él conocía muchos lugares de Forks. Decidí guardar mis comentarios, no quería empezar otra discusión con Alice por culpa de Edward.

Llegamos al dichoso bar, no había señales de que Edward estuviera ahí, genial, podría pasar una noche tranquila junto a mis mejores amigas. Nos fuimos a sentar en las pocas mesas que había vacías.

-¿Cuándo dices que va a llegar Jasper-le pregunté a Alice.

-No tarda en llegar, me dijo que hoy llegaría, lo estoy esperando-contestó.

-Ojala llegue pronto-contesté.

Nos paramos las tres a bailar solo un rato, no éramos ese tipo de chicas que se la pasaban toda la noche bailando consiguiendo un chico al cual ligar esa noche, para eso teníamos a Jessica que ya estaba en el bar desde que llegamos, no entiendo porque también me la tenía que encontrar a ella siempre que salía, por eso prefería quedarme en mi casa siempre que podía evitar salir.

Me daba asco ver como bailaba ella, ya no más faltaba que se fuera al hotel con cada tipo que bailaba. Que baja reputación tenía. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo porque se acercó más a mí para bailar, parecía que quería enseñarme cómo hacerlo, pero nadie iba a venir a enseñarme algo y menos ella. Quería pasar una noche tranquila así que no iba a amargarme por esa tipa, me fui a sentar después de haber bailado junto a mis amigas.

No estuve sola por demasiado tiempo porque en cuanto me fui a sentar, llegó Liz y Jacob y se fueron a sentar conmigo, después les presenté a mis amigas, se llevaron bien desde que se conocieron, no duraron mucho con nosotras porque se fueron a sentar a una mesa los dos solos, era de esperarse, eran novios, si yo estuviera con E… Bella, tranquilízate, deja de pensar en él aunque sea por una noche, sabes que no es imposible. Si es imposible para mí.

Mientras estábamos sentadas, criticábamos a Jessica, siempre era el punto débil que podíamos criticar, es que en verdad no le encontraba ninguna virtud a esa zorra. Quizás solo tiene el cuerpo lindo, sus curvas están donde deben estar, pero bueno eso ya ahorita no importaba, no quería ser como ella.

-¡Mi amor!-al escuchar la voz de Alice, dejé de estar pensando en Jessica y vi a Jasper acercándose a nuestra mesa.

Alice se lanzó a su cuello para besarlo.

-Por fin llegaste-le dijo cuando se separó de sus labios.

-Si amor, no podía dejarte sola mucho tiempo, hola chicas perdón por no saludarlas primero-nos dijo.

-No te preocupes, hola-contesté amablemente.

Ahora la plática se centró en Alice y Jasper, me parecía perfecto porque no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-¿Y tú como estas Bella?-detestaba que todos me hicieran esa pregunta.

-Bien Jass, todo sigue igual-contesté con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro pero él al igual que mis amigas me conocía muy bien.

-Alice me contó que ves al idiota en el salón, supongo que ha de ser difícil para ti pero sabes que nos tienes a nosotros tres-dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Jass, igual sabes que cuentas conmigo, no solo tú, ustedes también-dije mirando también a Alice y a Ángela-y siempre voy a estar para apoyarlas en todo lo que necesiten.

Alice y Ángela se pusieron de pie para de igual forma abrazarme, alcancé ver a lo lejos a Jessica, parecía que nos iba a decir algo pero después se dio cuenta que a mi lado estaba Jasper y omitió sus palabras.

Pasamos una noche agradable, nadie tomo alcohol, antes Jasper si tomaba cada vez que salía con su ex-mejor amigo Edward, pero desde que había vuelto con Alice por segunda vez había prometido nunca volver a tomar, aunque a veces rompía su promesa, pero la única que se enteraba de eso era yo, su mejor amiga, como decía Alice, yo era su cómplice, lo era desde que andaba conquistándola y cuando la reconquistó después de haber terminado por primera vez, pero yo estaba segura que a pesar de que habían terminado, los dos se seguían amando de igual forma o más que antes.

*FLASHBACK*

Estaba recostada en mi cama escuchando música romántica, no tenía nada que hacer, escuché mi celular sonar y me levanté a contestar.

-Bueno-dije.

-Amiga necesito su ayuda-era Jasper el que me estaba hablando.

-Con gusto le ayudo en lo que necesite, pero dígame, ¿qué le pasa?-escuché la voz de Jasper un poco cortada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Alice acaba de terminar conmigo, no sé qué hacer amiga, por favor ayúdeme-por el teléfono escuché que ya había comenzado a llorar.

-¿Qué pasó? Tiene que contarme todo-miré el reloj y eran las 2 de la mañana pero no me importaba, yo siempre estaba a cualquier hora para mis amigos.

-Edward le mostró unas fotos de mí, en esas fotos salgo…-no sabía que iba a decir-sin playera, y borracho.

-¿Y por eso terminaron? No lo entiendo-no podía creer que mi amiga solo haya terminado con él por esas fotos.

-Es que en las fotos salgo tomado y besando a una chica-hubiera empezado por ahí.

-Ah, ahora entiendo, dudo poder lograr que Alice cambie de opinión, recuerde que es muy terca y orgullosa, creo que esta vez no podré ayudarlo amigo.

-Por favor amiga inténtelo, y todo por la culpa del que decía ser mi mejor amigo, mi hermano-vi en sus ojos la tristeza que sentía porque Edward lo había defraudado, ya no era la única defraudada por él.

-Tranquilo amigo, veré que puedo hacer, pero… ¿si beso a la chava con la que sale en la foto?-tenía que preguntar eso.

-¡No!-contestó exaltado-es que este fin de semana fuimos a tomar los dos, y nadie llevó cámaras según yo, y nos encontramos a dos chavas en el bar y yo tomé demasiado amiga, pero yo no recuerdo haber besado a nadie, de seguro el imbécil me acomodo junto a la chava y ella toda entendida me beso.

-Confío en usted amigo, le creo aunque no haya visto las fotos-aunque desearía verlas para poder estar más segura de lo que paso, porque yo conocía bien a Jasper y a Edward, los dos olvidaban lo que hacían cuando estaban tomados.

-En cuanto tenga las fotos se las mostraré, no estoy segura cuantas fotos son, pero bueno lo importante aquí es que Alice ya no me habla-odiaba saber que Jasper estaba sufriendo y supongo que también Alice aunque también estaba segura que no lo iba a aceptar.

-Ok, ok, en cuanto vea a Alice veré que puedo hacer, intentaré hablar con ella. Es en lo único que le puedo ayudar, ya veremos después que pasa.

-Amiga le debo una, no sabe cómo le agradezco todo lo que hace porque Alice y yo estemos juntos.

-Siempre lo ayudaré amigo, aunque Alice diga que soy su cómplice-me causaba gracia cada vez que Alice me decía eso.

Ese mismo día salí con Alice y Ángela, intenté hablar con Alice y convencerla de que volviera con Jasper pero fue en balde, ella estaba decidida a dejarlo en el pasado. Ángela y yo sabíamos que a pesar de que nos decía que ahora lo odiaba no era verdad. Hubo un momento en el que me cansé de estar discutiendo con ella sobre Jasper, decidí que ella tomará su decisión, ahora con el que tenía que hablar era con el idiota de Edward.

-Chicas tengo que irme, tengo que hacer tarea-les dije de pretexto para poder irme.

Cuando llegué a mi casa ordené mi horario del día siguiente y después salí a caminar un poco, esperaba encontrarme a Edward, aunque al mismo tiempo no quería verlo, sufría cada vez que lo tenía frente a mí.

Decidí caminar por los lugares donde veía más a Edward, fui a un club deportivo, aunque era privado me dejaban entrar desde que fui la novia de Edward. Pregunté a la recepcionista si estaba Edward Cullen ahí, me alegré al escuchar su respuesta, si estaba ahí, ahora solo faltaba buscarlo.

Dentro del club solo había chicas fresas que antes había visto en fiestas que había ido con Edward pero a las cuales nunca les hablé, a otras solo las saludaba porque eran amigas de él.

Todas ellas eran unas diosas, les gustaba presumir su cuerpo perfecto frente a todos, ponerse guapas con demasiado maquillaje y arreglándose todo el tiempo el pelo. Me sentía inferior cuando estaba frente a ellas, yo iba de jeans y sudadera mientras ellas estaban con traje de baño o con sus minifaldas. Deje de preocuparme por ellas y me concentré en buscar a Edward, al maldito idiota.

Cuando lo vi platicando con unos cuantos desconocidos en la barra cerca de la alberca no dude en acercarme a él.

-Contigo quería hablar idiota-no sé de donde saqué valor para ir así directo contra él.

-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, Bella Swan, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me extrañas demasiado que no puedes vivir sin verme?-odiaba cuando se ponía así de antipático.

Cuando Edward dijo eso, sus amigos comenzaron a burlarse de mí, si ellos seguían así no soportaría mucho en ese lugar, aguantando sus burlas.

-No empieces con idioteces, ni te extraño, y si puedo vivir sin verte lo he hecho antes de conocerte, y lo hago ahora, pero no vine a eso-no quería dejar pasar a lo que iba.

-¿Entonces a qué vienes? ¿Quieres que te de un beso como antes?-y él seguía hiriendo mi herida que aún no cerraba.

-Vine a hablar de Jasper-eso era lo importante.

-No me digas, viniste a decirme que de la persona que esta enamorada es de él, ya me lo suponía desde que andábamos, sospechaba que me habías puesto el cuerno con él.

-Eres un imbécil-le di una cachetada-mientras éramos novios, quiero que sepas que nunca te engañé, si alguien puso el cuerno fuiste tú, pero bueno eso ya no me importa.

-Está bien, está bien. Dime lo que viniste a decirme-hasta que cambió su tono de voz conmigo.

-¿Por qué le tomaste fotos a Jasper besando a otra chava y encima de todo se las enseñas a Alice?-aunque él había cambiado el tono yo no, seguía igual de enojada.

-¿A eso viniste? Eso lo hice porque quiero conquistar a Alice, cueste lo que cueste quiero tenerla, tu no lo entiendes pero es así.

No pude evitar que se me nublaran los ojos después de sus palabras, él se dio cuenta. Y me tomó del brazo para ir a un lugar más privado donde no estuviéramos con sus amigos, después de todo en el fondo, aún existía el Edward amable y caballeroso que yo había conocido.

-Bella, solo te hago sufrir, creo que es mejor que nos dejemos de ver por un tiempo, intentaré ya no molestarte más, lo prometo.

No, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, yo que iba a defender a Jasper y a Alice y terminé despidiéndome de Edward, yo no quería alejarme de él aunque me hubiera hecho daño y me hubiera roto el corazón, eso no me importaba.

-Edward…¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo vine aquí solo pare defender a Jasper y Alice, no vine a decirte que debemos alejarnos-tenía que rogarle porque no hiciera eso.

-Ya sé que no viniste a decirme eso, pero es lo mejor para los dos, en especial para ti, puedo darme cuenta que aún sufres cada vez que me ves, cada vez que te enteras de algo que hice para tratar de conquistar a Alice, y esto no es sano para ti, lo menos que quiero es que sufras por mí, ya bastante daño te hice como para que te lo siga haciendo ahora que ya no somos nada.

No lo miré a los ojos, vinieron a mi mente todos los recuerdos que tenía a su lado, todos los momentos bellos, ya habíamos terminado una vez, pero siento que esta vez era definitivo, él intentaría no verme más pero yo no quería eso, no podía hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión.

-Está bien si eso es lo que quieres, acepto tu decisión-fue lo único que logré decir antes de empezar a llorar ahí y salí corriendo.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

**Que les pareció? Bonito el capitulo no?**

**Dejenme sus reviews me encanta leerlos, me levantan el animo para seguir escribiendo para ustedes, solo para ustedes y recomienden mi historia si es que les agradaaa. Tambien les pido que pasen a leer mi shot Que tu cama sea mi hogar y busquen mi fic Lazos de Sangre en el usuario Ta-Cullen, es de una amiga pero el fic es mio, bueno no los interrumpo más.**

**Los quiero mis adorados lectores, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo esperemos sea pronto.**

**Dejen sus correos,comentarios, curiosidades, preguntas, lo que sea, yo contestaré todo. Ahh y agreguenmee, arriba escribi correo.**

**ATT: mishaaRockz'**


	10. Todo depende de ti

**Hola mis lectores! Mil disculpas por la tardanza de subir capítulo pero es que a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones no he tenido tiempo de escribir con eso de los planes para irme a la universidad, etc. Bueno solo espero que disfruten el capítulo, ya le quedan pocos capítulos a la historia, masomenos 2 o 3, así que disfrútenla.**

**Capítulo 10: Todo depende de ti.**

Dejé de recordar cosas del pasado que solo me hacían sufrir y me centré en ver como Alice y Jasper se miraban, se veían tan enamorados, si mis amigos eran felices yo lo era igual.

-¿Y cómo has estado realmente Bells?-me preguntó Ángela.

-Bien, a pesar de ver a Edward todos los días estoy bien, no te miento, no dejo de pensar en él, pero creo que así estamos mejor los dos-con Ángela tenía más confianza de decirle realmente como me sentía.

-Lo superarás ya verás, tu eres fuerte Bells, te conozco-se que mentía, yo nunca había sido fuerte, soy la persona más débil que ha conocido.

-Gracias Ángela-le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Mire hacia la entrada del bar, mi noche estaba a punto de arruinarse, Edward acababa de llegar. No quería que Jasper o Alice lo vieran, así que les saque plática.

-¿Y qué tal la escuela?-vaya Bella no pensaste en una plática más antisocial que eso.

-Bien-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

No pude evitar que los dos voltearan a la entrada, ya que todos se daban cuenta en qué momento llegaba Edward, todas las miradas de las chicas se dirigían hacia él y él hacia su entrada triunfal como si fuera un "top model" en una pasarela. Yo tampoco pude evitar mirarlo, me encantaba ver como caminaba a pesar de que a veces me fastidiaba su aire de grandeza.

Vi como Jasper miraba a Edward con cara de matón, al igual que Alice, los dos lo odiaban demasiado, no quería saber qué pasaría si nos quedábamos ahí por más tiempo y Edward se daba cuenta de que ahí estaba Alice, su amada.

-Creo que mejor deberíamos irnos-les dije.

-No amiga, nosotros nos quedamos, llegamos primero-me contestó Jasper.

Ángela solo me miraba para ver si estaba bien, yo tenía cara de preocupación, en realidad quería irme de ahí inmediatamente.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-me preguntó al oído.

-Si quiero irme, pero no vamos a dejar a Alice y Jasper solos aquí con Edward, creo que es prudente que nos quedemos aquí-contesté.

No había sido buena idea haber ido a ese bar. Y es que solo esto me pasaba a mí, Forks no era una ciudad demasiado pequeña para que tuviera que encontrármelo incluso hasta en los fines de semana, esto era imposible.

Si Jessica no le hubiera dicho a Edward que ahí estábamos no se hubiera dado cuenta él, y no hubiera volteado, estúpida zorra para qué le decía. Edward al ver a Alice ni se percató de que yo también estaba ahí. Pensé que vendría corriendo a saludar a Alice pero no lo hizo, eso era buena señal de que no habría pleito. A pesar de eso no le apartaba la mirada a Alice, ella ni siquiera volteaba a verlo para no ocasionar problemas entre Edward y Jasper.

Edward empezó a tomar, eso no era buena señal, porque era más sincero cuando tomaba y más valiente de decir lo que sentía. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí solo me sonrió y yo agaché la mirada, mientras él tomaba entre sus brazos a Jessica y la besaba. Intentaba darme celos o eso suponía yo.

-Debemos irnos-les volví a decir pero nadie contestó.

Edward se acercó a Alice pero Jasper se puso en medio de los dos.

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte más-le gritó Jasper.

-Uy mira que miedo tengo, tranquilo solo venía a saludar, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a esta señorita-dijo de manera sarcástica Edward mirando de arriba hacia abajo a Alice.

Jasper se dio cuenta de las miradas de Edward y se paro exactamente frente a sus ojos para que no la viera más.

-Deja de mirarla de esa manera, Alice es mi novia-le volvió a gritar Jasper-no tienes nada que hacer aquí ve con tus amigos.

-Está bien, no molestaré-a pesar de todo Edward seguía siendo muy respetuoso con Jasper.

-Qué bueno que ya se fue el idiota-dijo Alice.

No contesté nada, me quedé mirando a Edward. Tenía cara triste. Enfocaba su mirada en Alice, después en mí y así sucesivamente lo hizo varias veces. Me encantaba saber que tan siquiera me miraba también a mí, no solo a Alice. Cada vez sus ojos se veían más tristes, quería llorar lo notaba, pero él nunca había llorado frente a las personas por temor a ser rechazado o criticado, él se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando demasiado y me miró de igual forma, nuestros ojos se cruzaron por más de un minuto.

Me perdí en su mirada, como extrañaba tener su atención en mí, ser la única persona que pensaba en sus noches de desvelo, a quien le dedicaba poemas y canciones.

-Bella-me desconcentré de los ojos de Edward por escuchar la voz de Jasper.

-Mande-contesté.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Alice.

Vaya hasta que me hacían caso, pero ahora yo era la que no quería irme, no quería dejar ahí a Edward tomando, no quería que se pusiera borracho. Pero estando ahí Alice no podía decirles mis razones por las cuales quería quedarme, tenía que hacerles caso y regresarme con ellos, no quería terminar en discusión.

-Ok, espérenme 5 segundos-necesitaba tomar aire donde no estuvieran ellos, me dirigí al baño, ni siquiera les dije a Alice o Ángela.

Cuando llegué al baño y me miré en el espejo se me salieron algunas lágrimas las cuales no lograban salir frente a mis amigos. Inmediatamente me limpié las lágrimas y me mojé la cara. Salí para encontrarme con mis amigos en la entrada, pasé a lado de Edward.

-Adiós Bells-escuché su voz pronunciar mi nombre.

No le contesté ni una palabra pero si lo miré a los ojos, aparte de tenerlos aún tristes, se notaba en su mirada que estaba algo tomado ya, me di cuenta por la cerveza que traía en la mano.

-Deberías dejar de tomar ya, te hace daño-le dije pero él no contestó solo agacho la mirada porque sabía que el tomar le hacía mal.

Mis amigos ya estaban en el coche, salí y me tope en la entrada a la estúpida de Rosalie. La miré a los ojos y después seguí caminando, no me iba a amargar la noche por ella.

EDWARD POV

Wow seguía demasiado hipnotizado por la belleza de Alice, tenía demasiado tiempo sin verla. A pesar de todo el daño que le había causado a su mejor amiga y ahora mi ex novia Bella, y a mi ex mejor amigo Jasper, aún no dejaba de querer a Alice.

Quisiera poder cambiar todo esto que paso y nunca haberme enamorado de Alice, y seguir enamorado de Bella, ella era todo lo que necesitaba. El tiempo que pase con ella fue uno de los más felices, aparte ella fue la primera chava de la cual me enamoré en serio, mis otras ex novias solo las quería por querer, es decir las deseaba físicamente, pero cuando conocí a Bella fue diferente, ella no era como las demás, pero eso ya que importaba ahora.

Hoy no pensaba parar de tomar, quería ahogarme en el alcohol para olvidar todos los recuerdos y los pensamientos que me atormentan desde hace ya tiempo.

-Ed vamos a bailar por favor, me encanta esa canción-ver a Rosalie acercándose a mí logro sacarme de mis pensamientos depresivos, aunque detestaba que fuera ella quien estuviera conmigo.

-Am… si como quieras-por más que intentaba alejarme de ella, ella no me dejaba en paz. Si era una cualquiera porque no se buscaba otro novio, podría irse con Emmet, pero no, tiene que estar conmigo que soy el más popular de toda la escuela.

-¿En qué piensas bebé?-cuando ella me llamaba así no se escuchaba ni siquiera bonito.

-Por favor Rosalie ya te he pedido varias veces que no me llames así, no me siento cómodo-contesté.

-Edward últimamente te has vuelto tan antipático no soportas nada, a veces hasta pienso que no soportas mi compañía-estaba totalmente en lo correcto pero no pensaba decírselo a pesar de que ya estaba algo tomado.

-No es eso, quizás es que he cambiado un poco solamente-era tan fácil mentirle a ella y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, que poco me conocía realmente.

-Está bien, pero solo bailemos, ¿sí?-no entiendo en qué momento me gusto ella e incluso llegué a engañar a Bells con ella.

-Como gustes-respondí mientras me dirigía a la pista de baile junto a ella.

No me di cuenta que música sonaba solo movía mis pies para simular que bailaba, tenía a una mujer demasiado bella frente a mí pero estaba vacía por dentro, vamos Edward en verdad que has cambiado, antes esto era lo que te emocionaba, y ahora te sientes vacío por dentro cuando estas con los que dicen ser tus amigos. Me concentré más en terminarme el vaso de bebida que tenía en la mano que en ver a Rosalie.

-Voy por otro trago-le dije pero ella no me escuchó, no paraba de bailar como una cualquiera.

Cuando me dirigí a la barra, pensaba entretenerme un poco ahí no quería regresar tan rápido a la pista de baile.

-Me da otro trago por favor-le dije al barman.

-Aquí tiene.

-¿Sabes por qué los hombres somos tan idiotas?-le pregunté.

-Am… no estoy seguro-me contestó el barman- quizás porque no sabemos apreciar lo que tenemos enfrente.

-Vaya hasta que alguien entiende como me siento. Yo soy un idiota y un poco hombre, te lo digo por si no lo sabías-al barman que le interesaba mi vida.

-No eres un poco hombre, todos cometemos errores-buena respuesta la que me dio-aunque a veces esos errores no se puedan remediar.

-Es que intento remediarlo pero no puedo, cometí un error muy grande al enamorarme de la mejor amiga de la que eras mi novia, ¿puedes creerlo?-que rápido contaba mis problemas sentimentales a un completo extraño.

-Bueno eso si es algo grave, supongo que ahorita la que más sufre es tu ex novia ¿no?-estaba en lo correcto.

-Exacto, y a pesar de que quiero remediar lo que hice no puedo porque una parte de mi sigue enamorada de su amiga y otra parte de mi de mi ex. Estoy realmente confundido.

-Nunca me ha pasado eso de estar enamorado de dos personas, pero supongo que si debe de ser un gran dilema eso, pero… se que sonará muy cursi pero confía en tu corazón el te ayudará a elegir bien.

-¿Me puedes servir otro trago?-realmente lo necesitaba- Y gracias por escucharme, últimamente no tengo nadie que me escuche como yo quisiera.

-Aquí tienes tu trago y no tienes nada que agradecer, digamos que yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, mi vida es mi trabajo y el estudio.

-Preferiría tener ese tipo de vida amigo-era raro decirle a alguien así de repente amigo, pero era lo que sentía-prefiero ser como a tú a tener una vida llena de amigos interesados que solo te buscan por lo que tienes.

-Ha de ser feo eso amigo-lo bueno de todo es que él ya me consideraba su amigo-que solo te busquen por lo que tienes y no por lo que eres, que es lo que realmente importa, pero entonces, ¿nunca nade te ha querido o ha estado contigo por como eres?-esa pregunta llevaba solo a una respuesta.

-Si, mi ex novia Bella, y mi ex mejor amigo Jasper, pero por ser un maldito egoísta lo arruiné todo, yo lo tenía todo con ella, pero lo arruiné, fui un patán a su lado-y de nuevo era un egoísta, centraba toda la plática en mí-discúlpame no te he preguntado ni siquiera como te llamas ni me he presentado formalmente.

-Me llamo Félix, mucho gusto-me dio la mano para saludarlo yo contesté a su saludo.

-Mucho gusto amigo Félix, yo soy Edward Cullen-sonrío cuando dije mi nombre-¿hay algo extraño con mi nombre?

-No nada, es que ya había escuchado tu nombre, todas las chicas que vienen al bar, la mayoría solo hablan de ti, de lo enamoradas que las tienes.

-No se ni siquiera cómo puedo enamorarlas si ni me conocen como soy, qué me gusta realmente, mi música preferida, si leo o no libros, cuáles son mis metas, no entiendo a las niñas de ahora.

-Bueno amigo, creo que hablaremos en otro momento, ya estamos por cerrar-mire hacia atrás mío y yo era el único cliente que quedaba en el bar.

-Si claro, otro día vengo al bar a conversar, hasta luego Félix.

-Hasta luego Edward, Edward Cullen-cuando escuchaba que alguien me llamaba por todo mi nombre, parecía que mi nombre lo habían sacado de alguna película.

Siempre que me quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada en un bar, era porque ya estaba demasiado tomado, pero cada vez que tomaba, se me subía el alcohol menos, ya tenía experiencia. Esta vez solo me sentía un poco mareado pero a decir verdad, todavía me sentía en mis cinco sentidos, sino no hubiera tenido esa conversación con mi nuevo amigo Félix.

Me subí a mí coche y manejé, miré mi reloj, ya eran las 4 de la mañana, pero no quería llegar a mi casa, ya sabía lo que me esperaba, todo un cuestionario o sermón de parte de mi hermana acerca de Bells o de Alice. Quería manejar sin pensar en algún destino. Bueno, quizás si tenía un destino…

BELLA POV

Llegué a mi casa y vi un recado que me había dejado mi madre en el refrigerador, había olvidado por completo que mis padres habían salido a una fiesta a un pueblo cerca de aquí y llegarían hasta el lunes. Genial, estaría todo el domingo sola. Subí a mi cuarto para recostarme, y rápidamente me quedé dormida.

Me desperté en la madrugada porque escuché un coche que se estacionó frente a mi casa con la música a todo volumen, la canción que se escuchaba era la de "Todo depende de ti" de la Arrolladora banda el limón. Me asomé por la ventana y para mi sorpresa el coche que estaba estacionado era el de Edward.

En verdad Edward me volvía loca, ¿quién lo entiende? Ya no estaba segura si amaba a Alice o a mí, o quizás nos amaba a las dos, o amaba a Alice y a mí me tomaba como plato de segunda mesa. Hacerme ese tipo de cuestionamientos hacía que me doliera la cabeza y me frustrara demasiado por tratar de encontrar una respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

Edward no se bajaba del coche él seguía arriba mientras la letra de la canción seguía sonando, yo no pensaba bajar a verlo como si me emocionara verlo, bueno en verdad si me emocionaba porque no me esperaba que el llegará a llevarme "serenata" si así podía decírsele a eso.

_Claro, claro que pienso en ti _

_No se me olvida el sabor de tus labios _

_No puedo borrarlos de mí _

_Claro, sé que me equivoque _

_No debí de apagar tú sonrisa _

_De una manera tan cruel _

_Tu piel y mi piel caricias de miel _

_Todo era perfecto entre tú y yo _

_No entiendo porque tú amor descuide _

_Porque te falle _

_Claro que regrese para pedirte que perdones _

_A este idiota que se fue _

_Claro que cambiare yo te lo juro que este golpe _

_Me sirvió para aprender _

_Claro, que aun es tiempo _

_De arreglar todo este daño que te he causado a ti _

_Claro, que me arrepiento _

_Porque ayer que fuiste mía no te supe hacer feliz_

_Claro que existe el riesgo _

_Y que no me perdones _

_Todo depende de ti _

Cuando se terminó la canción, la volvió a poner y por fin el susodicho se bajo de su coche. Desde que lo vi bajarse lo vi demasiado tomado porque se tambaleaba al caminar. Claro, solo por eso ha de haber venido a visitarme, porque no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, sin una gota de alcohol encima no hubiera venido nunca a dedicarme una canción.

Edward empezó a tocar el timbre de mi puerta, ¿bajo o no bajo? Empecé a cuestionarme otra vez, maldito Edward Cullen, solo le trajo a mi vida más cuestionamientos de los que una adolescente de por sí ya tiene en su vida. Me quedé pensando más de 5 minutos y Edward no dejaba de insistir en el timbre, lo bueno que mi timbre no era tan escandaloso, porque no quería despertar a los vecinos.

-¡Bells se que estás ahí!-gritó Edward desde la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras pero no me acerqué a la puerta, quedé paralizada a unos metros de ella. ¿Le abro o no le abro? ¿Qué ganas con hacerlo? ¿O qué pierdes? Si seguía así me iba a quedar más de una hora cuestionándome y sin llegar a ninguna respuesta.

-¡Bells por favor abreme, quiero hablar contigo?-volvió a gritar Edward.

_Ok, está bien, le voy a abrir_ me dije a mi misma, _de todas formas no pierdes nada. _Me acerqué a la puerta para abrirle. Intenté poner cara como de que no me importaba en lo absoluto que él estuviera ahí.

-¿Qué quieres Edward Cullen?-no me gustaba llamarlo por todo su nombre, pero él y yo ya no teníamos una relación demasiado cercana como para tutearlo.

Odiaba verlo tomado, se le notaba en sus ojos, se ponían rojos y cristalinos, como si quisiera llorar.

-Pensé que no me ibas a abrir nunca-me contestó mirándome a los ojos. Demonios se veía tan hermoso. Bella deja de pensar en eso, se supone que Edward no te importa ni en lo más mínimo.

-No pensaba hacerlo, pero supuse que seguirías gritando como lo estás haciendo y no quiero molestar a los vecinos.

-Siempre preocupándote por los demás antes de preocuparte por ti-bueno por lo menos me seguía conociendo muy bien.

-Así es-contesté de manera cortante.

-¿Me podrías regalar unos minutos?-adoraba cuando era así de formal y educado conmigo, pero esta vez me iba a resistir un poco, no contesté enseguida-digo, si es que tienes tiempo para mí y si puedes, tampoco quiero que tus padres te regañen por mi culpa.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que mis padres no estaban, porque si hubieran estado ahí, mi mamá ni siquiera me hubiera dejado bajar a abrirle a Edward y ella misma lo hubiera corrido de la casa.

-Te doy solo 5 minutos, y mis padres no están por eso no te preocupes-mejor no le hubiera dicho eso.

-Gracias, ¿nos quedamos aquí afuera?

-Sí, no creas que te voy a dejar pasar a mi casa en ese estado.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en la banqueta, no me importaba que yo me encontrara en pijama, de todas formas a esa hora no había nadie en la calle, solo él y yo.

-Bells… yo solo quería decirte que te extraño mucho, muchísimo en verdad, y lamento todo el daño que te he hecho-ya empezaba con esa plática.

-Edward no te preocupes por mí, lo nuestro ya paso, aparte tu eres feliz con Jessica, se ve que te quiere muchísimo-quería cambiar el tema de nuestra conversación porque si seguíamos me iba a doler.

-¡Jessica no es nada!-gritó-ella solo fue un desliz en mi vida, y del cual también me arrepiento porque desde ese error mío, nuestra relación cambió muchísimo-era cierto lo que decía-pero todas las personas cometemos errores y merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees?

-El problema es que tú ya tuviste una segunda oportunidad conmigo, y de igual manera la desperdiciaste-si él quería sincerarse, yo igual lo haría.

-Soy un poco hombre Bella, lo sé, no merezco ni siquiera estar hablando contigo en estos momentos, no merezco ni estar a tu lado ahorita-odiaba cuando él se sentía un poco cosa, cuando realmente no lo era, en mi vida significaba mucho.

-No porque hayas cometido errores en tu vida, quiere decir que seas un poco hombre, solo te equivocaste como cualquier otra persona lo hace, eso es normal-no sabía de qué forma hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Bella, tu siempre tan linda conmigo aunque no me lo merezco. Solo quiero que sepas-tomó mi rostro entre sus manos-que estoy dispuesto a luchar de nuevo por ti, a recuperar tu corazón, y como dice la canción que te acabo de dedicar, todo depende de ti…-estaba a pocos milímetros de su rostro, no por Dios, no podía ser tan débil y besarlo, Bella resiste-todo depende de ti.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Se besarán o no? Dejen sus comentarios, me encanta leer lo que piensan de mi historia en verdad, y si me pueden recomendar aún mejor. Los quiero y nos leemos pronto. Si quieren mi correo, ustedes solo dejen su correo en el review y yo con gusto las agrego.**

**ATT: mishaaRockz'**


	11. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado

**Hola! Hoy les traje el capítulo más rápido de lo normal, pero es que este fin de semana he estado algo inspirada y lo he aprovechado para escribir, como les dije le quedan pocos capítulos a esta historia, 2 aproximadamente.**

**Antes de que disfruten el capítulo solo quería aclarar una cosa, una persona me dejo un mal comentario de mi historia que le parece tonta, etc. Sea quien sea que haya sido solo quiero decirle que si no le gusto mi historia ¿para qué jodidos la lee? ¿Y me pides que me retire? Por favor, ni siquiera te haré caso, como si me importara, aplicaré una frase "escribo por mí y punto" no me importa si a ti te gusta o no, no tengo que agradarle a todos y menos a alguien que no está abierto a diferentes historias, hago lo que quiero, escribo como quiero, sino te parece, simplemente no me leas, yo no obligo a nadie a leer mis historias.**

**Cambiando a otro mejor tema, gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi historia a la gente que si les gusta, en verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo, son muy importantes para mí todos sus comentarios, ahora si disfruten este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 11: No sabes cuánto te he extrañado**

-Edward…yo-en verdad no podía resistirme a él, quería besarlo.

-No digas nada Bella, solo…-no lo podía creer, Edward cayó a un lado mío de lo borracho que andaba, quedó medio dormido.

¿Y ahora que hacía? No pensaba dejarlo ahí tirado en la calle, luego le pasaba algo, y sería mi culpa por no ayudarlo.

-Edward, Edward reacciona-intentaba moverlo para que despertara pero no sucedía nada.

Yo no sabía cómo lidiar con un alcohólico. ¿Qué debería hacer en estos casos? Tomé uno de sus brazos y lo coloqué por mi espalda para poder levantarlo.

-Edward por favor levántate-le dije esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Bells, yo…-vaya hasta que reaccionaba.

-No necesito que hables en estos momentos, solo levántate no te puedo dejar tirado aquí, y no puedo levantarte sola, por favor.

Edward entendió rápidamente lo que le pedí y se levantó del suelo, pero por lo rápido que se levantó volvió a caer.

-Aw Edward por favor has un intento-le reproché.

Edward se levantó y se apoyó de mis hombros.

-Es mejor que me vaya ahora-apenas logré entenderle lo que me dijo, en verdad estaba muy borracho.

-¿Vas a manejar así como estás? ¿En estas condiciones?-pregunté preocupada.

-No tengo otra opción Bells-me miró con cara triste a la cual no podía resistirme.

-Edward no te puedo dejar ir así como estas, te puede ocurrir algo, puedes chocar o incluso matar a alguien-debía aceptar que a veces era demasiado preocupona con mis seres queridos.

-Bella, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien-contestó Edward tomando de nuevo mi rostro entre sus brazos.

-No vas a estar bien, no te vas a ir así, quédate aquí esta noche-no podía creer lo que acababa de decir-si quieres…

_Bella, ¿acaso estás loca?_ Me cuestioné a mí misma, _él no se puede quedar aquí, debe irse a su casa, pero corre el riesgo de quedarse dormido mientras maneja y provocar un accidente y todo porque yo no lo ayude._

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Bella? ¿Quieres que me quedé contigo esta noche?-vi en su mirada un poco de lujuria, lo cual me sonrojo porque yo no pensaba de esa manera al pedirle que se quedara-¿Qué pasemos la noche juntos?-se acercó a mí y puso sus brazos sobre mi cintura, yo solo lo miré a los ojos.

-Edward tu estás loco, al decirte que te quedes aquí, no quiere decir que durmamos juntos, y mucho menos que tengamos relaciones, eres un pervertido-le dije mientras intentaba soltarme de sus brazos, él inmediatamente me soltó.

-Ya se, solo bromeaba-dijo con una sonrisa aún pervertida en su rostro.

-Pues no parece-le dije de igual manera con una sonrisa-entonces ¿qué dices?-le pregunté.

-Pero…-lo estaba dudando-¿y tus padres? ¿Qué van a decir si me ven en tu casa?-había olvidado por completo a mis padres.

-Por ellos ni te preocupes que no están, salieron fuera y llegan quizás mañana en la tarde, aparte tú te irás en la mañana en cuanto te despiertes.

-Me parece perfecto-no desaparecía la sonrisa de su rostro.

Me giré para entrar a la casa pero Edward me tomó la muñeca y lo miré.

-Bella…yo-a Edward siempre le había costado mucho trabajo expresar lo que sentía realmente, solo cuando estaba borracho podría expresarse con facilidad-solo quería agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí, en verdad no debes hacerlo.

-Lo hago porque te considero mi amigo-era la verdad.

-Gracias, tu eres más que eso para mí Bells-contestó mientras entrabamos a la casa, odiaba que se pusiera así de romántico conmigo.

-Bueno, si quieres te puedes quedar en el sillón de la sala.

-O puedo quedarme contigo en el cuarto-estaba demente.

-Ni en tus sueños, te quedas en el sillón y yo me iré a mi cuarto-contesté.

-Vamos Bella, no me gusta estar solo-eso era mentira.

-¿Ah no? Entonces cómo duermes en tu casa, ¿en el mismo cuarto que tu hermana?-empezaba a ser un poco sarcástica.

-Bella, ¿cómo crees que voy a dormir en el mismo cuarto que mi hermana?-hasta que empezaba a razonar.

-Como sea, te quedas en el sillón, no hay discusión sobre eso-contesté firme con mi decisión.

-Está bien, está bien, me quedo en el sillón de la sala, pero ¿ya te vas a dormir tan temprano? Quédate a platicar conmigo aunque sea unos minutos por favor Bella-igual odiaba que me rogara porque nunca había logrado resistirme a los ojos.

-Edward tú dices eso porque estas borracho, pero ya son las 5 de la mañana aproximadamente, la gente normal y sobria-traté de hacer énfasis en esa palabra-nos dormimos temprano-bueno eso era broma, yo no me dormía tan temprano pero a las 5 de la mañana ya era hora de dormir.

-Bella, por un día que te desveles no te pasa nada, de todas formas mañana es domingo no tienes que hacer tarea, ni nada, anda-seguía rogándome.

-Edward yo si tengo sueño-era mentira.

-¿Ah sí? Pues no se te nota Bells, no te ves cansada-dijo mirando mi cara.

-Está bien tu ganas, pero en cuanto te duermas me voy a mi cuarto-él tenía que dormirse rápido, estaba borracho.

-Me parece genial-me dijo señalando con su mano el lugar a lado de él en el sillón.

-Espera un poco-le dije antes de irme a sentar.

Subí a mi cuarto por 2 cobijas y una almohada, bajé y le di una a Edward y yo me envolví en la otra mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar Edward Cullen?-me gustaba como se escuchaba su nombre completo, parecía de una película de acción.

-No sé, de lo que tú quieras, ya sé, podemos hablar de lo estúpido que fui contigo-aw no empezaba de nuevo la plática que de alguna manera quería evitar a como diera lugar-nunca tuve la oportunidad de pedirte perdón seriamente por todo el daño que te cause.

-Edward ¿quieres hablar de eso ahora? Eso para mí ya quedó en el pasado, tú te enamoraste de Alice y yo fui historia para ti, eso ya quedó olvidado-aunque realmente yo no podía olvidarlo pero lo haría algún día.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas Bella, pero a mí me sigues gustando-él se acercó un poco más a mí, eliminó la poca distancia que había entre los dos-yo te sigo amando.

Esta vez no tomó mi rostro entre sus manos pero si acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos. Me faltaba el aire, no podía respirar bien, eso era por tenerlo tan cerca y querer besarlo.

-Te amo-dijo con una voz tan tierna, como lo hacía antes cuando éramos novios, nunca podría olvidar aquellos momentos.

*FLASHBACK*

-Bella me encanta estar a tu lado, me encantas tú-me dijo Edward mientras íbamos caminando de la mano por el centro de la ciudad.

-Yo igual te amo demasiado Ed, eres el amor de mi vida-le dije con una sonrisa.

Edward soltó mi mano y corrió.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunté.

-Ya verás-me dijo con una sonrisa de niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

En el centro había una fuente, algo grande pero las personas si podían subir a ella, aparte de que era un lugar turístico para los visitantes. Esa tarde había muchas personas viendo la dichosa fuente y Edward se subió a ella, no tenía idea que podía hacer ahí, de seguro alguna de sus locuras. Me acerqué para presenciar de cerca su locura.

-Edward ¿qué estás haciendo? Bájate de ahí-le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Bella Swan ¡te amo!-gritó y todos los turistas lo voltearon a ver.

Aunque parecía algo ridículo, a mí me parecía algo muy tierno y romántico de su parte, el ver como se comportaba conmigo, la felicidad que le provocaba el estar conmigo. Me pareció un detalle hermoso de su parte.

-¡Te amo con todo mí ser, eres mi vida Bells!-volvió a gritar ahora mirándome a los ojos y extendiendo su mano para que yo subiera a la fuente con él también, tomé su mano y subí un poco ruborizada por toda la gente que estaba ahí viéndonos.

-Estás loco-le dije al oído para que la gente no escuchara-pero así te amo Edward-lo abracé tiernamente y nuestra audiencia nos aplaudió.

-Eres mi vida, mi princesa, mi amor, no podría vivir sin ti-me dijo dándome un beso, al final no me importó que nos observaban, solo me deje llevar por el beso, separamos nuestros labios cuando escuchamos de nuevo los aplausos de la gente.

-Y tu eres el hombre de mi vida-le dije aún sonrojada por los aplausos.

-¿Te gusto lo que hice?-preguntó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Me encantó-contesté mientras bajábamos de la fuente.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Nunca olvidaré esos momentos que pasamos juntos mientras éramos novios, ¿te acuerdas cuando grité que te amaba en aquella fuente?

-Justo estaba recordando eso-no podía creer que Edward estuviera teniendo el mismo recuerdo que yo.

-¿Te das cuenta?-dijo a unos pocos milímetros de mí-aún estamos sincronizados, incluso tenemos los mismos pensamientos, Bella aún nos amamos-eso era verdad-¿Por qué te resistes a aceptar tu amor?

-Te amo-no podía seguir callándomelo, tenía que decírselo en algún momento.

Después de confesarme Edward me besó de una forma perfecta y encantadora para mí, extrañaba sentir sus labios, extrañaba sus besos, lo extrañaba a él, no podía negarlo, él era todo para mí, en ese momento solo me deje llevar por su beso. Me sentía segura estando con él, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Sus besos, todo él era mi adicción. Podía notar que ninguno de los dos queríamos separarnos, dejar de besarnos, no sé cuánto tiempo duro el beso pero fueron más que unos pocos segundos.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado-me dijo Edward cuando por fin terminamos el beso.

-Yo igual Edward, te he extrañado demasiado, no sabes cuánto-le dije dándole un abrazo.

Al fin habíamos roto esa pared que nos separaba después de nuestra ruptura, al fin volvía a creer en el amor que existía entre los dos, esto no podía estar pasando, era como un sueño para mí, volver a estar al lado de Edward, el amor de mi vida.

Después de eso empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa que se nos venía a la mente como los viejos tiempos, con Edward podía hablar de cualquier cosa y nunca era aburrido, nuestras conversaciones eran interesantes, hablábamos desde nuestros amigos, política, etc., de lo que sí no podíamos hablar era de deportes porque yo era una ignorante en ese aspecto y él era todo un conocedor, aparte que amaba jugar futbol cuando estaba en la preparatoria.

Hablamos por mucho tiempo y a pesar de que yo me moría de sueño no quería irme a mi cuarto a dormir. Yo quería seguir escuchando la voz de Edward, estar a su lado, recuperar el tiempo perdido que desperdiciamos los dos.

EDWARD POV

No lo podía creer, de nuevo Bella y yo nos amábamos, éramos felices, esta había sido la noche perfecta, después de tanta sorpresa ya hasta se me había pasado la borrachera, ya no tenía sueño como comúnmente tenía después de haber tomado demasiado, solo quería estar con ella, con mi hermoso ángel. No quería cerrar los ojos para no desperdiciar ni un segundo, solo quería mirarla, contemplar su mirada inocente que siempre había tenido desde que la conocí y de la cual me enamoré desde el principio.

Empezamos a hablar de música después de hablar de muchas tonterías sobre nosotros y lo mucho que nos amábamos, Bella se había acurrucado colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo empecé a acariciar su cabello mientras seguíamos conversando, a ninguno de los dos nos importaba la hora que era, quizás ya eran las 6 o 7 de la mañana y los dos seguíamos platicando como si nada, aunque a Bells ya se le cerraban los ojos, pero no se quería dormir.

-Bella, si quieres dormir puedes hacerlo e irte a tu cuarto-le dije ya que estábamos en confianza, de todas formas no pensaba irme a ningún lado hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Yo no voy a ser la que se va a dormir primero, se supone que tú debes de tener más sueño porque estas tomado ¿no?-me dijo con los ojos medio abiertos.

-Bells, pero esta vez es diferente de tantas emociones se me ha quitado el sueño-cuando le dije eso ella solo sonrío.

-Eso es bueno, no quiero que te duermas y yo tampoco me dormiré-de eso no estaba completamente seguro, pero ella no quería rendirse, creo que igual que yo no quería separarse de mí ni desperdiciar ningún segundo.

Seguimos hablando como por 20 minutos hasta que Bells no pudo resistir más y se quedó dormida en mis brazos, era tan linda verla dormida, nunca la había visto así hasta hoy, era todo un ángel caído del cielo. La amaba con todo mi corazón, fui un cobarde al engañarla con Jessica, solo buscaba diversión en ese entonces pero con ella era diferente, ella era especial para mí, al igual que lo era Alice, aunque en esos momentos ya no pensaba en ella, solo en Bells, mi Bells, mi princesa.

Cobijé bien a Bella para que no tuviera frío, me quede contemplándola por no sé cuánto tiempo, sería muy tierno poder detener el tiempo en ese instante y mirarla dormir por siempre, al amor de mi vida, a la razón de mi existencia.

BELLA POV

Abrí los ojos después de haber dormido pocas horas, no dormí las suficientes pero ya estaba acostumbrada. ¿Pero qué pasó? Estaba acostada en el sillón junto a Edward, habíamos dormido en el sillón los dos juntos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta a qué hora me había quedado dormida.

Me sentía rara, nunca había estado toda una noche con Edward y menos dormir en el mismo lugar, pero bueno no tenía nada de malo, no habíamos tenido relaciones ni nada de eso, solo estábamos abrazados. Me moví un poco lentamente para no despertar a Edward, pero creo que no funcionó de mucho porque si se despertó.

-Buenos días princesa-me dijo murmurándome al oído, ¿podía ser alguien más lindo?

-Buenos días mi príncipe-era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-me preguntó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Un poco despeinada-no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que toqué mi pelo, siempre despertaba así todas las mañanas, era incomodo que Edward me viera así-pero bien-dije al final con una sonrisa-porque estoy a lado-le di un beso en los labios-y ¿tu como amaneciste?

-Demasiado feliz por la misma razón que tú, por haber despertado a tu lado, te amo princesa-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras nos veíamos a los ojos-¿qué hora es?

-Las 11 de la mañana, creo que solo dormimos pocas horas-le dije mientras me levantaba del sillón, mi estómago empezaba a gruñir por el hambre que tenía, creo que Edward se dio cuenta.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar a algún lado?-me preguntó Edward poniéndose de pie y arreglándose el pelo.

-No, no es necesario, podemos desayunar aquí-contesté humildemente.

-Oh vamos Bella, salgamos a desayunar a algún lado, pasemos tiempo juntos-dijo tomándome por la cintura como lo hacía cuando quería convencerme de algo.

-Está bien, siempre terminas convenciéndome-le dije besando sus labios-solo esperame unos minutos mientras me baño.

-Hablando de bañarse, creo que yo igual debo ir a bañarme primero, porque huelo a alcohol-no tenía tanto olor pero yo que estaba cerca de él si me percataba de su olor.

-Ok, entonces ¿pasas por mí en media hora?

-Ok, hasta entonces ángel mío, los minutos serán eternos si estamos lejos.

Los dos estábamos tomados de la mano mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta, no queríamos separarnos pero teníamos que hacerlo, le di un beso de despedida y después entré a bañarme. Al salir no sabía que ponerme pero opté por algo cómodo, unos jeans, unos converse negros, un blusón blanco de hombros destapados porque hacía calor, al final alcancé a alaciarme el pelo rápidamente, no me maquillé nada, no me gustaba hacerlo tan seguido.

Cuando bajé después de arreglarme sonó el timbre de la puerta, Edward y yo estábamos completamente sincronizados hasta en el tiempo que tardábamos. Corrí a abrirle, se veía espectacular y tan relajado con unos jeans, una camisa blanca desabrochada hasta la mitad y unos zapatos negros.

-Wow mi amor te vez increíble-eso me hizo suspirar, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Edward me había dicho mi amor por última vez-y hasta en la ropa nos sincronizamos.

-Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta de eso, y gracias por el cumplido, tu igual te ves genial-a decir verdad se veía hermoso.

Edward me tomó de la mano hasta su coche, y me abrió la puerta, él era todo un caballero. Condujo hasta llegar a la carretera.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde iremos?-pregunté ya que estábamos por dejar la ciudad.

-Es una sorpresa, estaba pensando en un lugar que se que te va a encantar-me dijo tomando mi mano con la suya.

-Todo lo que tú preparas me encanta, más si es una sorpresa, tú siempre me sorprendes Ed-le dije.

Llegamos a un pequeño prado a las afueras de la ciudad, Edward estacionó su coche, nos bajamos de él y empezamos a caminar.

-Espero que no sea una caminata larga Edward, porque sabes que no soy muy buena coordinando mis pies al caminar-eso era demasiado cierto.

-No vas a caminar mucho, no nos vamos a quedar en el prado, es que cerca de aquí a un lugar que a mí en lo personal me encanta.

-Confío en ti Edward.

Caminamos más o menos unos 5 minutos y vi a lo lejos una hacienda o algo parecido.

-¿Qué es ahí?-pregunté intrigada.

-Es un club-contestó Edward.

Pensándolo bien no estaba tan emocionada de ir a un club, a un lugar donde seguro podríamos encontrarnos con todos sus amigos y la gente más popular y rica de la ciudad. Edward se percató de mi inconformidad.

-Bells, no es un club como cualquier otro, ya verás, te voy a sorprender en verdad.

-Ya te dije que confío en ti.

Llegamos rápido a la entrada del dichoso club. El señor de la puerta saludo a Edward como si fueran amigos.

-Buenos días joven Edward, lo estábamos esperando-le dijo el señor trajeado de la entrada.

-Buenos días, gracias-tomó mi mano mientras entrabamos.

Al entrar al club me di cuenta que si era un club como cualquier otro, había muchas albercas, muchachas tomando el sol y tomando bebidas a las orillas de las albercas.

-Edward me has engañado, esto es un club como todos los demás-le dije algo decepcionada.

-No te he engañado mi amor, esta no es la mejor parte del club-me dijo guiándome por una orilla del club.

Pasamos a lado de algunas albercas, después entramos a un pasillo y Edward sacó una llave de su bolsillo para abrir una puerta que nos condujo a otro largo pasillo, todo parecía un laberinto de alguna película de acción.

-Edward ¿a dónde vamos?-estaba algo nerviosa por saber cuál era nuestro destino.

-No te desesperes estamos por llegar-contestó mientras caminábamos más aprisa.

Al final del pasillo nos encontramos con otra puerta que de igual manera abrió Edward y la volvió a cerrar, pero para mi sorpresa lo que había después de esa puerta era magnífico. Era una cafetería muy al estilo de los 60's con cuadros de Andy Warhol pegados en la pared, amaba sus pinturas, esto era un sueño, nunca había visto una cafetería así.

-Edward esto es…-no tenía palabras para describirlo.

-¿Te gustó?-eso era una pregunta absurda.

-Claro que me gusta, me encanta, siempre terminas sorprendiéndome.

-Qué bueno que te gusto, entonces ¿vamos?-me dijo guiándome de nuevo hacia una mesa.

No había muchas personas en ese lugar, pero las pocas que había parecían conocer muy bien el arte, gente culta. A Edward le gustaba mucho el arte, sobre todo la poesía pero igual las pinturas, etc. Todo el lugar era espectacular. Edward encargó de desayunar lo mismo para los dos al mesero. El desayuno estaba delicioso.

-¿Cómo es qué conoces este lugar? Parece que vienes seguido, hasta el señor de la puerta te estaba esperando-le dije aún sorprendida.

-Digamos que soy cliente distinguido de este lugar-parecía que Edward me estaba ocultando algo, lo veía en sus ojos.

-¿Solo eso? ¿O hay algo más? Lo noto en tus ojos Edward, no me mientas-le dije mientras me acercaba a acariciar su mejilla con mi mano.

-Es que bueno…sabes que mi familia tiene mucho dinero verdad-eso era obvio con todos los lujos que se daba él y su odiosa hermana-y bueno el club por el que pasamos donde están las albercas es de mi familia, y este café dentro del club es mío, mi papá me dio el terreno para uno de mis cumpleaños y apenas hace poco decidí convertirlo en lo que ves ahora.

-Wow ya eres todo un hombre de negocios Ed-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sí, quería que fuera algo poco común, y poca gente aprecia el arte como tú y yo, quería que fuera original para gente privilegiada que le gustara el arte.

-Me encantan tus palabras y en verdad esto es sorprendente, me encanta el lugar, es de ensueño.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos paramos a ver las pinturas que estaban colgadas, había excelentes cuadros de los años 60's y también de los 80's. Después Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó al centro del lugar, la música empezó a sonar, eran baladas antiguas, los dos empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, las demás personas que estaban en el lugar hicieron lo mismo.

-Extrañaba esto, estar contigo, pasando tiempo juntos-me dijo Edward al oído.

-Yo igual-contesté, solo quería disfrutar el momento a su lado.

-Y esto aún no termina-me dijo.

Al terminar la canción empezó la de "Por amarte así" de Cristian Castro, nada que ver con el concepto de la música y del lugar pero esa canción me gustaba mucho, Edward lo sabía.

Edward se arrodilló frente a mí y de su bolsillo sacó un dije en forma de corazón y lo colocó en mi mano izquierda.

-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia de nuevo? Esta vez sin errores de mi parte-su voz sonaba tan sincera, yo todo le creía, aparte no podía negarme, aún lo seguía queriendo.

La gente a nuestro alrededor giró para ver nuestra escena de amor, todos esperaban mi respuesta, pero el más ansioso por conocerla era Edward, no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que haga Bella? ¿Volverán a ser novios? Dejen sus Reviews yo con gusto los leeré, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**ATT: mishaaRockz'.**

"**SIEMPRE FIEL A MÍ & AUNQUE TE JODA"**


	12. Me decepcionas mucho

**Capítulo 12: Me decepcionas mucho**

-Di que sí-escuché decir a alguien de los que estaban ahí presenciando esa escena.

Deje de escuchar los comentarios de las personas y solo pensé en mí, estaba aún confundida, pensaba en el daño que ya me había causado Edward 2 veces, la primera por la culpa de la zorra de Jessica, y la segunda vez por la culpa de su estúpida hermana Rosalie. Pero él estaba arrepentido, lo podía notar en sus ojos, en la forma como me había estado tratando, quería darse otra oportunidad conmigo otra vez.

Pero lo que hacía que mi cabeza y mi corazón se confundieran más era pensar en que Edward seguía queriendo a Alice, aunque no la nombrara mientras estuviera conmigo, no estaba cien por ciento convencida de que la hubiera olvidado, quizás solo me estaba engañando, no estaba segura qué es lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

_Bella debes de escuchar a tu corazón, siempre es el que tiene la razón en todas estas cosas de las relaciones, escúchalo me dije a mi misma_. ¿Qué era lo que quería mi corazón en ese momento? Mi corazón deseaba estar con Edward siempre, porque aún no lo había olvidado ni tu corazón ni tu mente.

-Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia-dije antes de que segundos después me arrepintiera.

Edward se levanto del suelo y me abrazó como nunca antes, como si hubiera ganado lo que él más quería, podía notar su sonrisa cuando nos vimos a los ojos, nos abrazamos durante varios segundos.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo princesa-me dijo al oído mientras seguíamos abrazados.

Después de nuestro abrazo Edward me puso el dije en el cuello, lo tomé con una de mis manos y vi que tenía grabada la palabra "Beward" nuestros nombres se combinaban tan bien.

-Gracias por el dije, esta hermoso, nuestros nombres se ven muy bien juntos-le dije mirando sus ojos.

-De nada, sabía que te iba a gustar-contestó aún con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba en su rostro.

Quería besarlo pero me sentía intimidada por todas las miradas que nos observaban en ese momento, nunca había sido una chica con demasiada confianza en público, pero Edward también quería lo mismo que yo, porque tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso lento. Adoraba el sabor de sus labios, mi adicción y mi perdición.

Después del beso Edward me tomó de la mano le pago al mesero y salimos de la cafetería, Edward me llevó a lo que parecía la continuación del pradero por el que habíamos pasado antes de llegar al club. El prado estaba rodeado de rosas rojas a las orillas, todo parecía de un cuento de hadas, quizás yo estaba soñando, todo esto no podía ser verdad, el estar con Edward, volver a ser su novia.

-Todo esto es perfecto-le dije a Edward, no tenía otras palabras para describirlo, estaba deslumbrada por el paisaje tan hermoso.

-Todo esto no es nada comparado con tu belleza mi amor-me dijo al oído mientras ponía sus manos por mi cintura.

Edward se recostó en el pasto y yo hice lo mismo, acurrucándome sobre su pecho.

-Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos ¿no te parece?-me dijo Edward acariciando mi pelo.

-Si-fue lo único que contesté.

-¿Y en qué momento le dirás a tu hermana y a tus amigos que somos novios?-sentía que ese no era el momento para decir eso pero tenía que decirlo.

-Aún no lo sé, pero no pensemos en eso ahora Bella, disfrutemos del momento-él tenía razón, no debía de preocuparme por eso ahorita.

Duramos unos minutos sin decir una palabra solo abrazados los dos, no sabía en qué estaba pensando Edward, pero yo estaba pensando en qué dirían los demás al enterarse de nuestra relación, qué diría la estúpida de Rosalie, me odiaría más de lo que ya me odiaba, pero los que más me preocupaban eran Alice y Jasper, si de por sí Jasper ya odiaba demasiado a Edward y Alice igual por lo mucho que me había lastimado y por cómo me habían visto sufrir por él, se pondrían histéricos al saber que volví con la persona que ya me había lastimado 2 veces, pensarían que realmente soy una tonta por volverle a creer a Edward Cullen.

De Ángela no me preocupaba, ella apoyaba todas las decisiones que yo tomaba, y mis padres, bueno mamá lo entendería, tal vez mi papá no tanto porque él al igual que Alice y Jasper odiaba a Edward por lo que me había hecho, y él estaba en lo correcto, no lo culpaba, pero yo había tomado una decisión.

-¿En qué piensas mi amor?-me dijo Edward algo preocupado por mí.

-En nada-le mentí-solo disfruto el momento entre los dos, nuestro mundo perfecto.

Pasamos más de una hora ahí, conversamos poco acerca de los recuerdos de nuestra relación, magníficos recuerdos que estaban guardados en nuestras memorias, yo pensaba que Edward había olvidado por completo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, pero estaba equivocada, él recordaba todo con lujo de detalles al igual que yo.

Cuando eran las 4 de la tarde aproximadamente Edward llamó al mesero y nos trajo pizza para comer ahí en el prado. Los dos estábamos felices, se nos podía notar la felicidad en nuestros rostros.

-No puedo olvidar que tu amas la pizza-me dijo Edward mientras me daba en la boca una rebanada.

-Es una de mis comidas favoritas-contesté mordiendo la rebanada.

Después de comer salimos del club y fuimos a dar la vuelta en el coche de Edward, escuchamos música banda, la cual antes o me gustaba hasta que conocí a Edward, así que me sabía alguna de las letras de sus canciones preferidas. Los dos íbamos tomados de la mano durante todo el camino. Hablamos sobre la escuela, su carrera, mi carrera, teníamos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que sonó mi celular, era 1 mensaje de Alice.

_Bells, mañana al amanecer Ángela y yo nos tenemos que ir_

_Ángela tiene que estudiar para un examen_

_Y Jasper y yo haremos 1 pequeño viaje_

_¿Quieres que nos veamos antes de irnos?_

_Estamos en el café de siempre, hablé a tu casa pero no contestaste_

-¿Quién es Bells?-me preguntó Edward.

-Es Ángela-no quería decirle que era Alice, no quería ver su cara de emocionado por ella hoy, apenas que yo era muy feliz estando con él-me dice que mañana tienen que irse las dos-no iba ni siquiera a mencionar el nombre de mi amiga-y quieren que nos veamos antes de irse-mire con cara de tristeza a Edward porque no quería separarme de él.

-Ve con tus amigas, diviértete, nosotros nos veremos mañana-me dijo soltando mi mano pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias mi amor-le di un beso en la mejilla porque aún estábamos manejando-eres el mejor.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero tú eres aún mejor para mí-de repente se le quitó la sonrisa del rostro a Edward-¿quieres que te deje afuera del café? ¿o una esquina antes?-cierto no había pensado en eso.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me dejes una esquina antes, ellas aún no saben que volvimos, espero poder decirles antes de que se vayan.

Edward me dejo justo una esquina antes me baje y nos despedimos con un beso.

-Suerte mi amor-me dijo dándome un beso en mi frente.

-Gracias amor-le dije alejándome del coche.

Ok Bella, tienes que tomar fuerzas para decirles a tus amigas de tu relación. Entré al café y vi a lo lejos a mis amigas que me llamaban con la mano. Rápido fui hacia ellas.

-Chicas ¿cómo es posible que se vayan tan pronto, solo queda un día más de puente-les dije con cara triste.

-Lo siento Bells, yo tengo un examen importante y no he estudiado nada, pero te prometo que vendré en cuanto me sea posible, tu igual visítame eh-me dijo Ángela abrazándome.

-Sí, espero poder pronto visitarte, ¿y ustedes a dónde se van?-le pregunté a Alice.

-Aún no sé, es una sorpresa de Jasper, pero es un viaje de 1 día entero, es que en Inglaterra el puente es más grande.

-Genial.

Nos pusimos a platicar de lo bien que la habíamos pasado ese fin de semana y de lo mucho que las extrañaba, hasta el momento nadie había mencionado a Edward. Todo iba muy bien.

-¿Y qué hiciste hoy?-me preguntó Ángela.

-Am…-no sabía que decirles pero no era el momento para mencionarles lo de Edward-comí pizza, y conocí una cafetería hermosa con pinturas de los años 60's-lo que dije no fue ninguna mentira.

Sonó mi celular, supuse que era uno de mis padres preguntando cómo estaba, pero no, era Edward.

_Hermosa estoy exactamente donde te deje por si necesitas ayuda_

_Te amo, nos vemos linda._

-¿Quién es?-me preguntó Alice.

Este era el momento, tenía que contarles que había vuelto con Edward, que nuevamente éramos novios los dos.

-Am…chicas tengo que contarles algo importante-mi voz sonaba temerosa.

-¿Qué nos tienes que contar?-preguntó Alice muy persistente, quizás ella sospechaba qué era lo que iba a decirles, Ángela no comentó nada.

_Vamos Bella, tu puedes, no es nada grave, solo es decirles ¡Hey chicas, Edward y yo somos novios por tercera vez! No es nada grave, ¿o sí? _Empecé a cuestionarme en mi cabeza.

-Es que yo…-dilo Bella, dilo, tienes que decírselos-volví con Edward-¡bien! Si pudiste hacerlo, ahora solo esperaba ver la reacción de Alice.

-¿Qué? Bella tú de plano no aprendes ¿verdad? Después de todo lo que has sufrido con ese idiota. Y vuelves a andar con él, no te entiendo, realmente no te entiendo, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan buena persona para perdonar a un idiota que lo único que sabe hacer es daño a las personas que lo aman?-Alice estaba en lo correcto pero yo lo seguía amando, quizás si era demasiado buena y eso no estaba bien.

-Alice tranquila, es una decisión que tomó Bella, tenemos que apoyarla-agradecí tanto en ese momento el comentario de Ángela.

-Tu igual estas mal Ángela, ¿cómo puedes apoyar a nuestra amiga en algo así? ¿No recuerdas la depresión que tuvo cuando el imbécil de Edward la dejo?-Alice empezaba a alzar un poco la voz-lo siento mucho por ustedes, pero yo no puedo apoyarlas con esto, y en verdad Bella-giró a verme a los ojos-me decepcionas mucho-esa frase me hirió mucho y lágrimas brotaron de mi rostro.

-Alice no seas así-le dijo Ángela mientras se paraba a abrazarme.

Alice se puso de pie, fue a pagar su cuenta con el mesero y después salió de ahí sin despedirse.

Yo me quedé llorando junto a Ángela abrazándome, lo bueno que no había gente en el café.

-Bells tranquila, sabes que yo si te apoyo, apoyaré todas tus decisiones, sé que lo haces porque lo amas y todas las personas se merecen segundas oportunidades-lo cierto era que esta era la tercera oportunidad que le daba a Edward.

-Gracias por todo Ángela, gracias por siempre estar conmigo aunque me equivoque y cometa errores siempre estarás ahí para apoyarme.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, solo prométeme que ya no llorarás, tu solo se feliz con Edward, que no te importe lo demás.

Nos quedamos ahí platicando un buen rato hasta que decidimos irnos de ahí, Ángela se iba a ir caminando a su casa y yo sabía que Edward me estaba esperando en el mismo lugar que me había dejado.

-Ángela yo te llevo a tu casa-ella me miró raro, obviamente porque yo no llegué en coche-digo, Edward… es que me está esperando en la otra cuadra-le dije señalando hacia donde se encontraba él.

-Bells no te molestes, yo me voy caminando, tu disfruta a tu chico-ella no tenía mucha comunicación con Edward, era un poco tímida con los chicos.

-No es molestia, además siempre haces mucho por mí, deja que te llevemos a tu casa, ¿sí?-esperaba un sí como respuesta.

-Está bien, gracias.

Llegamos al coche. Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima, en sus ojos podía ver la duda, quería saber qué había pasado con mis amigas, y sobre todo cómo había reaccionado Alice ante mi regreso con él.

-¿Podemos llevar a Ángela a su casa?-fue lo primero que dije.

-Claro, claro-contestó rápidamente abriéndonos las puertas del coche.

Ángela subió en el asiento trasero, yo adelante, Edward se subió al coche, bajo el volumen de la radio y con su mano libre tomó la mía. Hubo algunos minutos de silencio.

-Y bueno…-Edward rompió el hielo-¿cómo te fue?-dijo la pregunta que esperaba escuchar.

-Felicidades Edward, les deseo nuevamente lo mejor-contestó Ángela antes de que yo dijera algo.

Realmente yo no podía mostrar una gran sonrisa en el rostro como quisiera, tuve que fingirla un poco, no sabía cómo explicarle a Edward, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo.

-Gracias Ángela, gracias por siempre apoyar las decisiones de Bells, ya sean buenas… o malas-Ángela sólo sonrió.

-Alice no está de acuerdo con nuestra relación-tenía que soltarlo de una vez por todas-piensa que es un error que vuelva contigo-cada que mencionaba el nombre de Alice sentía que una herida se abría porque sabía que Edward aunque sea poco, aún pensaba en ella.

-¿Y te importa lo que piense?-me sorprendió la respuesta de mi amor.

-Es mi amiga, si me importa…pero me importa más mi felicidad-tenía que admitirlo, ahora sólo quería ser feliz.

-Me alegra que pienses así me dijo Edward-te amo.


	13. Les presento a mi novia

**Capítulo 13- Les presento a mi novia**

Pasó aproximadamente 1 año y mi relación con Edward iba demasiado bien, aunque manteníamos lo nuestro en secreto y creo que así éramos más felices sin nadie que se interpusiera, incluso puedo afirmar que mejor que la primera vez que fuimos novios. Pero aún faltaba la peor parte, que Edward les contara a su familia y a sus amigos que había vuelto conmigo. Edward dejaba pasar el tiempo pero yo lo tenía muy presente, todos los días, eso era lo único que no me permitía ser completamente feliz.

-Edward… ¿ya tienes pensado cuándo les dirás a tus amigos y a tu familia sobre lo nuestro?-le dije mientras platicábamos afuera de mi casa-mis padres y mis amigas ya lo saben.

-Lo he pensado, no hay día que no piense en eso amor-vaya, pensé que se le había olvidado-mañana por la tarde cuando estemos comiendo le digo a mi familia y por la noche cuando salga con mis amigos y tu vengas conmigo les diré a ellos-que valiente de su parte.

-Me parece muy bien, yo estaré para apoyarte, ¿deseas que esté afuera de tu casa cuando les digas?-la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima gana de ir a su casa porque sabía que ahí estaría Rosalie.

-No amor, gracias. No quiero causar conflictos entre tú y mi hermana-me parecía perfecta su respuesta.

-Está bien amor pero estaré pendiente del celular para cualquier cosa-contesté.

Después de media hora de conversar mientras veíamos la luna, Edward se despidió y se fue a su casa, yo me quedé despierta unas horas más, mañana sería un día difícil tanto para él como para mí, no sabía qué reacción tomaría Rosalie al respecto. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, fueron pocas horas las que dormí por estar imaginando cómo lo tomaría su hermana, su estúpida hermana.

Era sábado, estaba sola en casa, mi papá estaba en el trabajo, mi mamá había salido a comprar la despensa y yo seguía nerviosa, me puse a leer un libro, a limpiar la casa, arreglar la ropa en mi cuarto, etc; todo para no pensar mucho en lo que pasaría hoy. Iban a ser las 2 de la tarde, le escribí un mensaje a Edward.

_Estoy contigo amor_

_Pase lo que pase estoy a tu lado_

_Bells._

EDWARD POV

Eran casi las 2 de la tarde, no tardaba en llegar mi hermana de sus compras que hacía cada sábado, estaba algo inquieto, al cambiarme lo hice más de 3 veces, no podía decidirme en escoger el mejor color y la mejor camisa para usar, al final me decidí por una camisa azul turquesa y un pantalón negro.

Desde hace más de una hora le había pedido a la cocinera que preparara el platillo preferido de mi hermana Rosalie: sushi. Le fascinaba y pensaba que era buena opción para tranquilizar un poco la reacción de ella. Me dirigí a la cocina.

-Disculpe ¿ya estará lista la comida? No quiero hacer esperar a mi familia, sobre todo a mi hermana cuando llegué-le pregunté a la cocinera un poco inquieto.

-Ya está lista joven-contestó la cocinera.

Le había pedido que preparara sushi, el platillo preferido de mi hermana, pensé en eso para amenizar su reacción, aunque supongo que se daría cuenta que le iba a decir algo que no le gustara porque casualmente sólo le pedía a la cocinera que preparara dicho platillo cuando tenía que hablar con Rosalie. Ya estaba por llegar ella, estaba más nervioso que nunca. Mi celular sonó dentro de mi bolsillo, era un mensaje de mi hermosa Bella. Ella me daba fuerzas para hacer esto, porque temía perder a mi hermana por el amor que le tengo a Bella, a mi Bella. No quería perder a ninguna de las dos.

-Ya llegué-escuché la voz de Rosalie en la entrada de la casa. Inmediatamente corrí a recibirla.

-Hola hermanita-me había escuchado demasiado tierno para mi gusto.

-Andas algo raro hoy Edward-creo que sí se dio cuenta-¿qué hay de comer?-se dirigió a la cocina después de saludarme-¡Sushi!, Edward creo que tienes algo que decirme ¿verdad? Nunca mandas preparar mi platillo preferido así de la nada.

-Pasemos al comedor-fue lo único que logré pronunciar, los nervios me estaban consumiendo lentamente.

Los dos estábamos acostumbrados a comer solos, porque mis papás se la pasaban trabajando o de viaje, desde muy jóvenes habíamos aprendido a ser muy independientes de los demás, sobre todo de nuestros propios padres. Rosalie se sentó frente a mí en la mesa y yo hice lo mismo, la cocinera nos trajo la comida y empezamos a comer.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que tienes que decirme?-seguía insistiendo mi hermana.

-Verás…es algo importante-no sabía de qué manera decirlo para que lo tomara de la mejor forma-es sobre Bella y yo-lo tenía que soltar así de repente no había otra manera-somos novios de nuevo.

-¿Qué? No puede ser ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando para volver con ella? ¿Realmente la amas demasiado para volver a ser su novio? No Edward, no lo puedo creer, la verdad te creía más inteligente como para salir con ella, es que no tienen nada en común, tu y ella son tan diferentes, ¿qué le ves? ¿Qué te atrae de ella? Porque ella ni siquiera está tan agraciada como las tantas novias que has tenido-tenía que detenerla sino seguiría criticando a mi amada.

-Eso si no te lo voy a permitir, tú eres mi hermana pero Bella es el amor de mi vida, no te permito que hables así de ella, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso, sólo te estoy avisando de mi decisión, porque eres mi hermana, y te tengo mucha confianza, pero si no te parece, muy tu problema, creo que ella no te ha hecho nada malo como para que no la aceptes-siempre que hablaba de Bella, terminaba discutiendo con mi hermana, ya era normal.

-Si eso es lo que vas a hacer a mí me da igual, sólo espero no encontrármela tan seguido aquí en la casa eh, porque te recuerdo que aquí vivo yo también-no se le pasaba el coraje a Rosalie-es mejor que me vaya, no quiero verte la cara en estos momentos-se puso de pie y se fue a su cuarto.

Y me quedé ahí sólo en el comedor, no pensaba subir a hablar con ella. Terminé de comer y salí a distraerme, en el camino le escribí 1 mensaje a Bella.

_Hola amor, ya le dije a Rosalie_

_Al parecer no lo tomó de buen modo_

_Pero no importa, yo te amo a ti._

_A mis padres les diré en la noche cuando lleguen_

_Nos vemos al rato para decirle a mis amigos_

_Te amo bonita_

Regresé a la casa, me metí a bañar mientras checaba unos correos desde mi celular me llegó un mensaje de mi princesa.

_No esperaba otra reacción de tu hermana_

_Pero nuestro amor sigue a pesar de los obstáculos_

_Nos vemos en la noche_

_Te extraño y te amo más._

Los mensajes de mi amada me ponían de buen humor a pesar de las circunstancias. Salí de bañarme me arreglé en mi cuarto, ansiaba ya ver a mi princesa, la extrañaba demasiado, ella me hacía sonreír, ser feliz de verdad.

BELLA POV

Después de recibir el mensaje de Edward, comencé a arreglarme, aún estaba un poco nerviosa porque faltaba la reacción de sus amigos, supongo que lo harían de la misma manera que su odiosa hermana, no esperaba menos. Me puse unos jeans, una blusa negra de hombro caído, unos botines negros con un tacón considerable que lo pudiera soportar, no quería sentirme menos a lado de las amiguitas de Edward, me alacié el pelo y me hice unos cuantos rulos al frente de mi pelo, me sentía como modelo. _Wow Bella comienzas a preocuparte por eso de la belleza exterior, estás cambiando._

Le marqué a Liz, tenía mucho sin salir con ella, la invité para que nos viéramos en el antro, también llevaría a Jacob.

Ya era casi la hora para que Edward pasara por mí, estaba casi lista, sólo faltaba maquillarme los labios y listo. Al terminar Edward tocó la puerta, le abrí inmediatamente. Se veía asombrosamente perfecto, como siempre, traía puesto unos jeans y una camisa negra, hasta parecía que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo.

-Te ves hermosa-me dijo mientras me besaba tiernamente.

-Gracias, igual tú mi amor-le dije caminando hacia su coche.

Durante el camino platicamos poco, íbamos tomados de la mano y escuchando música, se notaba que los dos estábamos nerviosos por lo que pudiera pasar ya que pues en un antro los amigos de Edward se enfiestaban, quizá llegaría su hermana junto a la otra estúpida de Jessica.

Por fin llegamos al antro Blue Night, desde que nos bajamos del coche no solté la mano de mi hombre, no quería separarme de él. Entramos al antro de la mano, aún no veía a ninguno de los amigos de Edward así que seguimos caminando juntos.

-¡Bells!-no por favor, que no sea Jessica o Rosalie, giré lentamente y vi a Liz a lado de Jacob.

-¡Liz! Amiga-le di un gran abrazo-Jake, que bueno que vinieron-también le di 1 abrazo.

-Sí, teníamos mucho sin salir, ya te extrañaba amiga-dijo Liz-y me alegra mucho que seas feliz-señaló a Edward.

-Ah por cierto, les presento a Edward, mi novio, ya les había hablado de él-Edward sólo les sonrío y les saludó.

-Mucho gusto-les dijo Edward.

-Igual, sólo una cosa te digo Edward, a nuestra amiga nos la tienes que cuidar pero sobre todo la tienes que hacer feliz, porque si no te la verás conmigo eh-le advirtió Jake, eso fue algo que me sonrojó.

-Sí, tranquilo amigo-fue raro escuchar a Edward decir eso-yo también quiero la felicidad de Bells-dijo mirándome a los ojos y pasando su brazo por mi espalda, yo le sonreí a él y a mis amigos sin decir nada.

-Eso espero-contestó Jake.

-Bueno entonces vamos a sentarnos ¿les parece?-dije para cambiar la plática.

Estábamos tranquilos platicando, todo iba muy bien mientras no se aparecían los amigos de Edward, hasta que Emmet y su clan llegaron al antro.

-Edward, amigo que gusto verte, ¿dónde te escondes eh? Parece que te tienen muy bien domesticado-al decir eso me miro de una forma no grata para mí, no me gustó mucho su comentario, se lo hice notar con mi mirada.

-Pues algo así-contestó Edward aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo en que lo tenía domesticado-ya volví con Bella-sonrío mientras lo decía-y soy muy feliz de nuevo, ella es mi felicidad.

-Vaya vaya, al parecer volviste con la amargada de tu ex-de repente salió Jessica entre los amigos de Edward, no me había percatado de su presencia.

-Amargada tú, estúpida-tenía que defenderme.

-Jessica, no te voy a permitir que le hables así a mi Bella, el que tú estés despechada porque nunca te valoré como mujer, sólo como un pasatiempo más, no es culpa de ella-le gritó Edward, se lo merecía la zorra de Jessica.

Uuuuuh-se escuchó decir por la mayoría de los ahí presentes, al parecer siempre que Edward aparecía por esos lugares, todos estaban al pendiente de lo que sucediera, era como el centro de atención. Sonreí cuando todos hicieron esa expresión porque a Jessica no le agradó nada, lo podía notar en su cara, así que sin decir nada sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Gracias por defenderme-le dije a Edward al oído tomando su brazo.

-De nada princesa-amaba cuando me decía así.

-Pues felicidades amigo-fue lo único que dijo Emmet, bueno tan siquiera no había sido grosero como su amiguita-felicidades a los dos.

-Gracias-dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ahora todos los presentes sabían de mi relación con él, una preocupación menos para mí. Los amigos de Edward sólo me sonreían, yo les contestaba con una misma sonrisa, algunas mujeres presentes me miraban con odio, sabía que Edward era su amor platónico, pero yo era la afortunada que tenía su corazón.

El ambiente siguió tranquilo, todos estábamos bailando en la pista, cada uno con su respectiva pareja, Liz se veía muy feliz a lado de Jake, Emmet estaba bailando con una mujer desconocida, supongo que era una de sus tantas conquistas nocturnas, y yo era feliz a lado de mi adorado novio.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?-me preguntó mientras bailábamos.

-Claro, siempre y cuando esté a tu lado-contesté con un beso tierno en sus labios.

Abracé a mi novio y al hacerlo vi a Rosalie su hermana a lado de Jessica sentadas en una mesa las dos solas, estaban platicando mientras me veían, de seguro estaban criticándome, la mirada de su hermana era de odio, me odiaba, ya lo sabía, pero ya no me importaba, yo era feliz con su hermano, me daba igual lo que ella pensara de mí, era mi vida no la suya, yo sólo sonreí mientras ella seguía mirándome.

La noche seguía transcurriendo, y ya algunos se estaban retirando, Edward sabía que yo no acostumbraba salir tanto.

-¿Quieres que ya nos vayamos mi amor?-me preguntó tomando de mi mano.

-Sí, me parece bien.

Me despedí de Liz, Jake y de los amigos de Edward, salimos del antro y subimos a su coche.

-Bella, podrías acompañarme a la casa-me preguntó Edward algo tímido.

-Claro mi amor como gustes-contesté.

-Es que pienso contarles a mis papás sobre lo nuestro-ya había olvidado a sus padres, ellos aún no sabían nada, y ya era hora de que supieran que éramos novios de nuevo.

-Está bien, sólo le aviso a mis papás que llegaré un poco más tarde, de todas formas ya saben que estoy contigo.

-Yo les aviso en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa, no te preocupes-contestó algo entusiasmado, no entendía la razón de su entusiasmo.

Todo el camino Edward sonrío, cuando llegamos a su casa él se bajó primero, me abrió la puerta y llegamos de la mano a la puerta de su casa.

-Espérame aquí, tengo que avisarle a tus papás ¿me prestas tu teléfono?-me lo pidió y yo se lo di.

Pensé que él llamaría desde ahí donde estábamos pero no lo hizo, fue hasta el otro lado de su casa para hablar, duro como 5 minutos en la llamada, tampoco entendí porqué había durado tanto.

-Estoy listo-dijo cuando regresó tomando mi mano y abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Entramos los dos felices, sus papas al parecer tenían poco tiempo de haber llegado de su viaje, aún estaban las maletas a lado de las escaleras.

-Hijo, te extrañamos tanto-dijo su mamá corriendo a sus brazos.

-Mamá yo igual los extrañé mucho en verdad-dijo Edward. Me parecía una escena tan linda ver el amor que se tenían ellos, así como yo me llevaba con mis padres.

-¿Cómo está todo hijo? Leí el mensaje que nos mandaste ¿Qué es eso de lo que estás tan emocionado por decirnos?-dijo su papá acercándose a nosotros.

Yo sólo miré con cara de interrogación a Edward, qué les iba a decir a sus padres, porqué estaba tan feliz todo el camino, quería una respuesta inmediatamente.

-Mamá, papá-Edward seguía sonriendo y apretando mi mano-les presento a mi futura esposa.

¿Qué? ¿Futura esposa? Quedé completamente consternada, no sabía ni que decir, ni que decir, Edward me volteó a ver con una sonrisa, esperando una respuesta pero yo no dije nada, sólo me quedé boca abierta, sentía mariposas en el estómago, era algo inexplicable.

-¿Serán esposos? Me alegro mucho por la noticia hijo-dijo su mamá al igual de emocionada que su papá.

-Bueno es algo que ya estaba pensando desde hace tiempo y…-Edward me volteó a ver nuevamente-Bells, checa tu bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

Metí la mano al bolsillo y había en él un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en el centro, por dentro decía Beward y un corazón, no podía dejar de mirarlo, yo seguía sin decir una sola palabra. Edward tomó el anillo en sus manos y se arrodilló tomando mis manos, oh por Dios, estaba a punto de pedirme matrimonio.

-Bella Swan ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-y me puso el anillo en mi dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

Mis manos temblaban, estaba demasiado feliz, miré a los padres de Edward, lo miré a él, todos esperaban una respuesta de mí. Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, aún éramos muy jóvenes para casarnos, apenas estábamos en la universidad, yo no tenía pensado casarme, además Edward me había lastimado dos veces, la primera siéndome infiel con Jessica y la segunda enamorándose de una de mis mejores amigas, pero a pesar de eso lo amaba, lo amaba mucho y yo soñaba con pasar mi vida entera a su lado.


	14. Cásate conmigo

**Hola! De nuevo apareciéndome por estos rumbos de esta historia, les comento que este es el penúltimo capítulo, pronto subiré el final. Como les comenté desde el comienzo esta historia no esperaba que fuera larga así que estoy por terminarla, espero les guste. Les dejo esta capítulo corto.**

**Capítulo 14: Cásate conmigo**

**EDWARD POV**

Bella no tardó mucho en responderme, al ponerme de pie beso mis labios y no paraba de repetir el tan esperado "Sí" yo estaba feliz, feliz por haber remediado los errores que había cometido con ella, y por saber que por fin seríamos felices los dos. No pare de besarla y de abrazarla, no quería dejarla ir ni un segundo.

-Felicidades hijo, felicidades Bells-decían mis ambos padres.

La felicidad había vuelto a mi aburrida vida.

Pasaron las semanas… Entre tantos preparativos, me enamoraba más de Bella, pasar tanto tiempo con ella era hermoso, yo le había propuesto irnos de viaje antes de la boda, pero ella no accedió a mi petición, no supe por qué.

A Rosalie no le pareció en absoluto la idea de nuestra boda, pero de alguna u otra manera tendría que aceptarlo, dentro de pocos días Bella Swan se convertiría en mi esposa, le guste a quien le guste. A mis amigos pareció no importarles mucho, les agradó más la idea de la fiesta, me remordía la conciencia pensar que yo antes era como ellos, tan superficial, tan vacío por dentro, pero eso ahora ya no importaba, había encontrado una razón para vivir, y no quería perderla de nuevo y arruinarlo con mis tonterías.

La boda sería el sábado, el jueves por la noche tuve mi despedida de solteros con mis amigos, mi Bells decidió no tener despedida de soltera, no le parecía tan relevante como para hacerla, le pedí permiso para salir con mis amigos, no quería que se molestara por nada, ella me dijo que sí podía ir.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres acompañarme? Podemos divertirnos juntos amor-le pregunté por última vez antes de irme de su casa.

-No amor, ve tranquilo con tus amigos, nos veremos el sábado-ella besó mis labios de una manera apasionada, triste, su beso me confundió. Acarició mi mejilla mientras lo hacía, yo contesté de la misma manera su beso, necesitaba de ella, necesitaba el calor y el sabor de esos labios que me volvían loco.

-Espera… ¿Mañana no nos veremos?-le puse cara de puchero porque no me agradaba la idea de no verla aunque fuera por un día.

-No Edward-Bells se río al ver mi cara y me dio otro rápido beso-mañana será un día muy ocupado para mí, con la última prueba del vestido, además las chicas quieren que salgamos mañana todas juntas, será algo así como mi "despedida de soltera", así que te veré hasta el sábado.

-Buuuu, yo quería verte también mañana, pero si no se puede no importa amor, disfruta tú último día como soltera-me acerqué a su rostro y volví a besar sus labios, realmente eran adictivos.-te amo mucho, mucho.

-Yo también te amo Ed, pase lo que pase y perdóname por lo que llegue a hacer-no entendí eso que dijo.

-No entiendo.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, aún no-Bella seguía dándome pequeños besos mientras hablábamos-anda ve con tus amigos, se te hace tarde, diviértete mucho jovencito Cullen-sonrío, se veía más hermosa sonriendo.

-Ven conmigo-la tomé por la cintura y la miré a los ojos haciendo de nuevo un puchero.

-No Edward, ve sólo, es despedida de soltero, para ti, no para mí, ve y diviértete, te amo-me besó, su beso era más triste todavía, me estremecí con ese beso pero no quise darle importancia, quizá sólo eran alucinaciones mías-Te amo, siempre lo haré.

-Te amo más princesa, hasta el sábado, te veo en el altar-le di otro beso rápido y me subí al coche.

**BELLA POV**

El viernes por la tarde mis amigas me invitaron a comer a un restaurante al cual nunca había ido. Todas estaban emocionadas por mi boda, incluso más emocionadas que yo, a mí todavía no me daban los nervios previos a la boda como a la mayoría de las mujeres, quizá mañana antes de la misa esté demasiado nerviosa. Sí, seguro estaré nerviosa.

-¿No estás nerviosa?-me preguntó Ángela.

-Un poco-mentí.

-Estoy tan emocionada por ti-dijo Alice casi brincando por la emoción.

-Gracias, yo igual estoy emocionada-contesté.

-¿Ya saben a dónde se irán de Luna de Miel?-preguntó Liz.

-Aún no, preferimos esperarnos un tiempo para terminas el semestre, se lo propuse a Edward y él aceptó.

Y así siguieron las preguntas interminables de mis amigas, las cuales respondí de la mejor manera, pasadas las 7 de la noche decidimos que ya era hora de irnos, las chicas querían ir a celebrar a un bar o a un antro pero yo me negué a su petición quería tener un tiempo a solas conmigo misma antes de casarme.

Después de la boda saldría con Edward de viaje a México sólo por tres días. Comencé a hacer mis maletas, mientras las hacía recordé toda mi historia con él, el amor que yo sentía por él a pesar de todo lo que me había lastimado

_FLASHBACK_

_Miraba la playa desde la terraza de la casa que Edward y su familia tenían en Puerto Vallarta, era hermosa la vista que tenía._

_-Buenos días preciosa-me dijo Edward al oído mientras me abrazaba por la cintura._

_-Buenos días lindo-contesté._

_-Gracias por este hermoso fin-me dijo mientras yo me giraba para verlo a los ojos._

_-Gracias a ti por invitarme a tu casa._

_-Podría ser nuestra casa si tú gustas-dijo rápidamente mientras me besaba._

_-Esta casa es de tus padres Edward, no sólo tuya._

_-Pero será mía cuando llegue a casarme._

_-Dichosa la persona con la que te cases, tendrá una linda casa._

_-Cásate conmigo-esa propuesta me hizo sonrojarme, si había pensado en casarme con él, y compartir toda mi vida con este hombre pero nunca lo había escuchado decir eso-seremos muy felices juntos._

_-Te amo mucho mi Edward-contesté abrazándolo más a mí, claro que me gustaría casarme contigo pero aún no, creo que somos muy jóvenes para hacerlo._

_-La edad es relativa mi amor, pero está bien, esperaremos a que sea el momento correcto._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Y pensar que Edward me había lastimado mucho después de eso, realmente no existe el cuento perfecto de amor. Alisté mis cosas para el gran día de mañana, y me encerré en mi cuarto, sólo quería estar sola. El ruido de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Hija ¿puedo pasar?-era mi madre.

-Claro mamá, adelante.

-¿Estás lista para mañana?-yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Segura de lo que vas a hacer?-insistía mi mamá.

-Más que segura-contesté de manera fría-sólo tengo que terminar de hacer algo-tomé una hoja, me fui al escritorio donde estaba la computadora y comencé a escribir.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Emocionados por la boda de Edward y Bella? ¿Ya merecían ser felices no creen? Todos merecen su final feliz a pesar de tener dudas antes. Espero recibir muchos reviews, me encanta leerlos y saber qué opinan de la historia, nos estamos leyendo en el último capítulo. Saludos y abrazos a todos!**

**ATT: mishaaRockz'**


	15. Yo sólo quise hacerte feliz

**Hola! Más rápido de lo previsto, les traigo el último capítulo de mi historia, es algo corto pero tenía que terminarlo ya, por mi bien, jeje espero les guste.**

**Capítulo 15: Yo sólo quise hacerte feliz.**

**EDWARD POV**

El día había llegado, estaba mucho más que emocionado, feliz que por fin podría ser el esposo de Bella Swan, mi amada Bells. Ya la extrañaba, no la había visto ayer, así que ya necesitaba verla. Me levanté desde temprano para arreglarme y ponerme guapo para mi futura esposa. Elegí un traje sencillo negro con la corbata morada y zapatos mocasines negro, nada extravagante ni del otro mundo, a Bella siempre le había gustado así, sencillo como realmente era.

Bajé a desayunar con mi familia, todos estaban emocionados por mi boda excepto mi hermana, pero a pesar de eso, fingía una sonrisa para mí, después de desayunar le mandé un mensaje a mi amada.

_Amor hoy es el gran día_

_Te veo en unas horas en el altar_

_Te amo mi amor_

_He esperado este día por mucho tiempo_

Guardé el celular y quedé de verme con mis amigos antes de la boda en la recepción para hacer un brindis por mi boda. Esperaba que Bella me contestara el mensaje, pero no lo hizo, supongo que estaba ocupada arreglándose. Se hicieron las 11:30 y me dirigí a la iglesia, ya que la misa sería a las 12.

En la iglesia sólo estaba toda mi familia y algunos amigos que habían sido invitados. La Iglesia estaba decorada con flores blancas y lilas, al igual que pequeños listones alrededor de las bancas, con pequeñas luces en las paredes, parecía un cuento de hadas, estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas a lado de mi princesa hermosa.

Se hicieron las 12 y Bella aún no llegaba, los invitados ya habían llegado casi todos en su mayoría. _Así tardan las mujeres_ pensaba en mi interior, debe estar arreglando los últimos detalles de su vestimenta.

-Muchas felicidades hermanito-llegó Rosalie a saludarme-me alegro que por fin sientes cabeza, aunque no sea con la mujer que yo más deseaba para cuñada, pero si ella te hace feliz, lo acepto-no me esperaba esto de mi hermana-te quiero-se lanzó a mis brazos y yo respondí su abrazo.

-Am… Gracias Ross, yo también te quiero mucho-contesté.

Estuve saludando a otros invitados mientras esperaba a mi amada, seguía sin aparecer.

**BELLA POV**

-Bells, ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto?-me preguntó Alice arriba del coche que había rentado para el día de la boda.

-Si Alice, estoy más que segura, te lo ruego hazme ese favor, entrégale eso a Edward lo más pronto posible-las lágrimas brotaron de mi rostro.

-Sé feliz Bells, te quiero-dijo Alice al despedirse con un abrazo de mí.

-Yo te quiero más.

**EDWARD POV**

Se hicieron las 12:40 y Bella seguía sin aparecer, tuve que decirle al padre que esperara un poco más, que en cualquier momento llegaría mi prometida. Marqué al celular de Bella pero me mandaba a buzón, le pregunté a su mamá y a Ángela por ella pero ninguna sabía dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo, me estaba desesperando.

-Tranquilo Edward, pronto llegará-intentaba tranquilizarme mi mamá.

-Sí, lo sé, sólo son nervios, eso es todo-le mentí.

Daba vueltas por toda la iglesia, miraba el reloj, le preguntaba de nuevo a mi suegra, a Ángela, incluso llegué a preguntarle a mi hermana, pero por supuesto ella no sabía nada de Bella. Alguien tenía que saber de ella, alguien, repasé en mi cabeza los invitados de ella, todos estaban, todos menos…. Alice.

-¡Alice!-grité para mí mismo.

Corrí hacia Ángela, ella debía saber donde estaba Alice, ella no se podía perder la boda y quizá estaba con mi amor.

-Ángela, ¿sabes dónde está Alice?-le pregunté algo exasperado.

-No Edward, también le estoy marcando pero no contesta, supongo que ha de estar con Bella, no han de tardar-contestó también preocupada.

De repente sonó mi teléfono, era Alice.

-Alice ¿dónde está Bells?-le pregunté preocupado.

-Edward ¿podemos vernos detrás de la iglesia?-lo dijo de manera fría.

-Alice dime ¿qué pasa? Por favor-repliqué.

-Tengo que decirte algo, te espero detrás de la iglesia-y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-preguntó Ángela.

-No lo sé, Alice quiere verme detrás de la iglesia, ahora regreso.

Salí corriendo de la iglesia, escuché a mi mamá preguntándome qué pasaba al igual que mi hermana pero no tuve tiempo para contestarles, me dirigí a la parte trasera de la iglesia donde estaba Alice con una cara cabizbaja.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Puedo saber dónde está Bella?-le pregunté casi gritándole sin darme cuenta.

-Ella me pidió que te diera esto-me entregó un sobre que decía al frente: _Para mí querido Edward_. Lo tomé entre mis manos quedé pasmado al ver el sobre, ¿Qué podría haber ahí dentro?

-Tengo que irme, sólo venía a entregártelo-no pude contestarle a Alice, sólo la vi partir.

Abrí el sobre y dentro había unas fotos. Demonios eran fotos de Jessica y yo, había olvidado esa borrachera, no estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, ¿cómo pudo Bella darse cuenta de esto? Lo había arruinado todo, definitivamente lo había arruinado, esas fotos fueron de hace poco, cuando volví con Bella, ya éramos novios de nuevo y lo arruiné.

Le había hecho caso a mis estúpidos amigos, nuevamente, había tomado hasta quedar inconsciente prácticamente y alguien nos tomó fotos a Jessica y a mí besándonos, casi teniendo relaciones en el antro, qué vergüenza me daba a mi mismo en ese momento.

Detrás de las fotos había una carta de Bella, la abrí para leerla.

_Sabes bien que te di lo que soy__  
__Y tu amor es limosna y dolor__  
__Yo de ti fui un amante sin amor__  
__Se acabo no me pidas perdón_

No no, era una canción que anteriormente me había dedicado Bella cuando la engañé. No no, Edward que estúpido eres, perdiste al amor de tu vida.__

Mírate, estás solo otra vez_  
__Y mírame, que mi culpa no es__  
__Deja de atormentarme al corazón__  
__Lárgate que ya no te quiero ver___

_No hay nadie en este mundo que me hiciera tanto daño__  
__Fui tonto no lo niego me llegaste a convencer__  
__Y vienes y me mientes mientras vamos de la mano__  
__Seguro estas pensando que me tienes a tus pies___

_Maldita estupidez___

_Yo quise hacerte feliz__  
__Pero el problema es que no quieres ser feliz__  
__Se me olvido a mi también que yo también quería serlo__  
__Y lo lamento no vuelvo a caer__  
__No diré que no habrá nadie mejor que yo__  
__Si los hay,__  
__Pero es que dudo que alguien crea en ti como yo__  
__Como te pude aguantar___

_Hoy diré que me arrepentí__  
__De vivir el tiempo junto a ti__  
__Tal vez yo solo te imagine__  
__La verdad es que yo nunca te mire___

_Ojala aprendas a distinguir__  
__Entre el amor, el ego, el odio y la pasión__  
__Te olvide solo por que te odie__  
__Solo fue como una pinche obsesión___

_Lo peor de todo es que sabes perfecto que eres mala__  
__Y andas presumiéndole a la gente que eres fiel__  
__No digas que me extrañas porque no te creo nada__  
__Yo se que tu actitud es tu mas grande estupidez_

_Y se me olvidaba…__  
__Te detesto tanto_

Había perdido por completo a Bella, ahora sí la perdía para siempre, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mi rostro inconscientemente, caí de rodillas al suelo lamentando mi pérdida. No dejaba de ver las fotos de Jessica y yo. Estúpido, estúpido, ya sabes cómo es Jessica y caíste nuevamente en su juego. Comencé a romper las fotos una por una, hasta llegar a la última… Era una foto de Bella y yo, lloré más al vernos felices en esa foto. Era una foto de una cabina fotográfica a la cual habíamos ido Bella y yo una vez en una feria, nos veíamos muy felices en la foto. Giré la foto y atrás decía algo:

_Quería regalarte esta foto cuando días antes de enterarme de lo de Alice, decidí guardarla e incluso la olvidé._

_Hoy que me estoy deshaciendo de todas tus cosas supongo que tu querrás conservarla._

Abracé la foto a mi pecho, ahora sería el único recuerdo que tendría de ella, fuiste un idiota Edward, cometiste muchos errores con ella, y cuando creías que ya te había perdonado, que serías feliz, vuelves a meter la pata casi frente a sus ojos. Seguía llorando. Terminé de leer la carta:

_Perdón por lo que acabo de hacer… Pero no, esta vez no podía perdonarte, casarme contigo es una decisión muy importante en mi vida… Mejor dicho en nuestras vidas y tú lo arruinaste, como lo has arruinado siempre._

_Podría decirte que te amo, pero te estaría mintiendo… Hice esto más por venganza que por gusto, quería que sufrieras como yo lo he hecho todo este tiempo por ti._

_Te amé, vaya que si lo hice, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón te amé Edward, te entregué todo y tú lo echaste a la basura. No me busques más porque no me encontrarás, dejaré la ciudad, creo que es lo mejor para mí, para alejarme de todo tu drama. Sé feliz, siempre desearé eso._

_Y sólo recuerda algo…. Yo sólo quise hacerte feliz, eso era todo, pero tú decidiste no ser feliz, lo siento. _

_Con amor… Bella Swan_

**Qué tal? Les gustó? Para los que se pregunten, la canción que puse es por la cual se llama así la historia… Se llama "Maldita estupidez" del grupo mexicano Lu. Espero con ansias leer sus reviews acerca de qué les pareció la historia, si les gustó o no el final… Desde un principio ya tenía pensado como terminaría la historia, no se enojen conmigo si no les gustó . **

**Les quiero pedir un favor si pueden… lean mi OS "Que tu cama sea mi hogar" o la otra historia que comencé hace poco "Querida alma gemela" Para seguirnos leyendo. Nos leemos en otra historia y otro capítulo. Saludos y abrazos a todos los que me leen.**

**Att: mishaaRockz'**


End file.
